The Luke Smith Adventures Series 1
by TK Lee
Summary: Luke's now at uni but little did he know that life in oxford would be just as exciting.
1. Episode 1 Luke's New Adventure

Luke smith was running as fast as his legs could carry him he couldn't wait to get back to his dorm and get onto the computer. He was going to talk to his mum via web chat but this wasn't the only reason he was also excited. This week N.A.S.A had activated their latest mars probe and today was the day mr smith was going to hack into it to make sure N.A.S.A didn't find anything they shouldn't.

As Luke headed inside he nearly ran into another teenager.

"Wow steady on Luke" the teen said.

"Sorry Josh mum's expecting me on web chat"

Luke replied as he disappeared up the stairs. Luke arrived in his room and quickly switched on his pc and as the computer came to life Luke excitement grew.

Within in seconds Luke was taping keys as he quickly signed into web chat and soon a familiar face appeared on his pc screen.

"How's it going lukey boy"

"Clyde should have guessed you'd be there"

"Can't miss my best mate now can I"

"He's been here since 9 a clock," another voice added.

Sarah Jane appeared on the screen next to Clyde.

"Hi mum" Luke raised his hand to wave at his mum.

"So how are things" Sarah Jane replied.

"Things are great I'm loving it here. Only downside's the food everyone seems to live on baked beans and curry," Luke replied

"Well baked beans are kinda student food not sure about curry mind," Clyde added

"How's K9" Sarah Jane asked.

"He's fine just recharging at the moment he's been busy scanning for aliens"

Luke lowered his voice.

"I think he's getting paranoid" he whispered.

"He's only making sure your safe Luke" Sarah Jane told him.

"Yeah I know" Luke replied.

Just then mr smith started to bleep.

"Sarah Jane the N.A.S.A is about to come online"

"Thank you mr smith time to go to work"

Sarah Jane grabbed a tatty looking book from a shelf and placed it next to the pc.

"I couldn't sleep last night I've been so looking forward to this"

Sarah Jane smiled to herself her son sounded really excited.

"So why are we doing this again" Clyde asked as he sat down in front of mr smith.

"Because there are things on mars we just don't want anyone to see"

Sarah Jane replied as she adjusted the web cam.

"Can you see mr smith ok Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine mum thanks"

"Good"

Sarah Jane sat down in a chair next to computer and picked up the book which contained all her notes.

"Mars rover online Sarah Jane" mr smith continued.

All 3 watched as the surface of mars appeared on mr smiths screen.

"Oh boy it's looking like a beautiful morning on mars today. The dust storm has subsided we've got a really clear view" A voice from the probe announced.

Just then footsteps could be heard running towards the attic.

"Hey you'll never guess what"

Rani came racing into the room.

"Hi ya" she greeted as she sat down next to Clyde and was about to tell him more when he raised his hand to stop her.

"Shrr" he added.

"Hey Rani how are you" Luke called from the computer screen.

Rani turned to face him.

"Luke. Great thanks how's oxford"

"Oh just so brilliant"

"Will you two keep it down we need to time this to the second"

"Sorry" Rani said as she turned back towards mr smith

"Mars probe systems operational continuing on programmed route" the voice from N.A.S.A continued.

"Is that mars" Rani blurted out.

Clyde rolled his eyes and Luke did his best not to burst out laughing at his two friends.

"It's a feed from the newest mars probe. Sarah Jane 's about to upset N.A.S.A big time" Clyde explained as the picture on mr smith split into two screens.

"The mars rover will be in sight of the target in 20 seconds" mr smith added.

"So how's everyone doing and school" Luke continued.

"Oh you know Clyde's still winding dad up. How's those uni mates going on?"

"He says they live off baked beans and curry. Must be like living with the slitheen"

This made Luke smile and a small snigger escaped from his lips. He missed Clyde and his jokes even if they were a bit cheesy at times.

"Get ready mr smith"

"Approaching point of visibility. Jamming signal now.

With that one of the pictures on mr smith's screen went blank.

"Hey where did the signal go?" the voice from N.A.S.A said.

Sarah Jane was now sniggering to herself and gave a small sigh of relief as she turned to smile at her son forgetting for a moment that Luke couldn't see her on the web cam.

"We've lost contact with the probe" the voice from N.A.S.A continued.

The remaining picture on mr smith filled his screen and a picture of what looked like a pyramid appeared on the screen just before this picture also went blank.

"Powering down mars probe" mr smith conformed.

"Well done mr smith" Sarah Jane replied.

Everyone was now grinning at each other.

"Looks like N.A.S.A just lost another mars probe"

Sarah Jane tuned to look at her son once again she was still missing him and k9 terribly. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rani.

"What was that on the horizon" the girl asked.

"An ancient civilization ancient and terrible. Some secrets are best left undisclosed"

And those words couldn't be more true Sarah Jane had helped the 4th doctor stop this pyramid being destroyed when they faced the evil Osiran Sutekh. She had also met the Ice warriors who also once lived on mars with the 3rd doctor on the planet Peladon.

"You see that's what mum does now I'm not around to keep an eye on her sabotages N.A.S.A probes" Luke joked.

This made Rani laugh.

"She so out of control" Clyde added with a grin.

"Only the ones heading for trouble" Sarah Jane said in her defence.

Sarah Jane turned to Clyde and Rani wanting to change the subject just the thought of Sutekh made her blood run cold.

"So guess what" she asked Rani.

"What"

Rani looked surprised.

"What" Sarah Jane repeated?

"Oh where mum's dragged my dad. She's taken him to burps"

"The ufo group" Sarah Jane asked.

Rani nodded. Clyde couldn't believe his ears.

"No way the guys at school are gonna love this"

"Guess you've got something else to annoy haresh with" Luke said with a laugh.

"Sure have mate" Clyde told his friend.

"Sarah Jane may I interrupt. I've picked up a small energy reading from the orbit of the planet mars but now it seems to have disappeared." Mr smith informed her.

"What was it mr smith" Rani asked.

"Unknown" was the simple reply.

But as always Luke already had a theory

"Might just be the last of the rovers transmissions rebounding off the atmosphere"

" Could it be just be radio shadow mr smith" Sarah Jane added.

"It is possible but I don't not have enough data to confirm"

"In that case mr keep monitoring the area and let me know if you pick anything else up"

"Understood Sarah Jane"

But Unknown to the gang they were also being monitored. What mr smith had detected was a cloaked spacecraft, which was orbiting mars.

On board the ship 2 figures watched a computer screen.

"Have we been detected by the computer"?

"No sir it appears to have only picked up our cloaking surge but no more"

"I see but how was it even able to detect the surge Earth is a level 5 planet"

"Clearly this computer isn't level 5 technology sir"

"I want you to hack into this computers system

"As you wish"

"See what you can find out but be careful this AI must be unaware it's being hacked I don't want it alerted to our presence"

"By your command" the figure said as he turned to leave.

As he left the other figure continued to watch Sarah Jane and the others.

"Well I better get going some of the guys are going to watch a rugby match"

Sarah Jane could tell her son was excited about this he'd never been to a match of any kind and Luke loved learning new things.

"Sounds like you're fitting in nicely Luke" she told her son.

"I can't wait to go but I wish you guys were with me" Luke replied

"Don't worry lukey we'll come and visit soon," Clyde told his friend

"That's if the beans don't get ya first," Rani said with a grin.

"Guess I'll see you lot later then" Luke continued.

"Hope you have a good time Luke" Rani added.

"Oh I will"

This made Sarah Jane smile.

"Bye Luke"

"Bye mum"

"Catch ya in a bit mate"

"Yeah see ya later Luke" Clyde and Rani said as they waved to their friend.

"Bye guys" Luke waved back as he signed out of web chat.

Luke stared at the blank screen he had now been at oxford for 2 weeks and it was true he was having no trouble fitting in. But he still missed life on bannerman road.

"Master Luke"

Luke turned to see K9 moving towards him and Luke thought at least he hadn't left everything of his life on bannerman road behind.

"I see you've finished recharging"

"Affirmative master Luke all systems are at full power"

"Good"

Luke turned off his computer and got out of his chair

"K9 I have to go out for a while," Luke said as he grabbed his coat.

"I'll not be long. You'll be alright on your own won't you"?

"Concern not needed master"

"Good dog"

Luke patted K9 on the head and left the room.

"On time as always"

Luke turned to see one of his uni friends standing by the door.

"Hey Danny how's it going"

Danny's room was just down the hall and had met Luke the day they both arrived and oxford and soon became good friends.

"I'm good mate. All set" Danny replied.

"Yeah can't wait never been to see a rugby match before"

"There's a first time for everything I guess"

Luke and Danny turned to see another teenage boy walking towards them.

"Hey josh" Luke greeted.

Josh was also just down the hall from Luke and was from the same place Danny was from. Josh was the same age as Luke and just like him got into university a year early.

"So where we meeting Alex and the others" Danny asked.

"At the bus stop" Josh replied.

Alex was one of Danny and josh's friends who were coming with a group of friends to visit Danny and josh for the weekend and Luke couldn't wait to meet them.

"We better not keep them waiting" Luke said excited

Luke had been looking forward to this all week and josh and Danny smiled at each other as Luke quickly headed down the stairs.

"I love this kid," Danny added.

"He sure gets excited about things"

"Kinda reminds me of you josh"

"Well he's going to beat us to the bus stop if we don't watch it"

"Hey Luke wait up" Danny shouted as he and josh followed Luke down the stairs.

As Luke and his friend's left there dorm building they didn't see a man and a young boy who were watching them. The man held some sort of scanner in his hand.

"Looks like your brother was right these defiantly alien Tec in that room"

"That's the guy who's room it is" the boy said as he pointed at Luke.

The man turned and quickly scanned Luke.

"Well it seems he's human. But his DNA a bit strange"

"Strange how"

"Could just be interference but it seems he's got more than one persons DNA"

"Well do you think we should follow him"?

"I'm guessing he's going to the match so your brother will be able to watch him.

"I'll call him but what are we going to do"

"We are going to find out what this alien Tec is"

The man pulled out a gun and loaded it.

To be continued.

Who are the man and the boy. Why are they watching Luke. And what are the occupants of the cloaked spacecraft up to. Find out in part 2 of We Are Not Alone.


	2. A scream in the night

Luke Danny and josh were now at the bus stop and the bus had just arrived.

"Josh" a teen boy shouted as he got off the bus.

"Alex" Josh replied.

The two teens greeted each other as 3 others got off the bus.

"This is Alex Luke" Josh introduced.

"And this is Nathan Chris and Lisa" josh added.

"Pleased to meet you" Luke greeted.

"He's cute" Lisa said.

This made Luke blush and josh started to laugh.

"Looks like you've got an admirer Luke" josh said with a wink.

Lisa walked over to josh.

"Well he's not as cute as you josh" Lisa said as she gave josh a kiss on the cheek.

Now josh stated to blush.

"Careful Lisa you're going to make you're boyfriend jealous" Danny added

"Oh I don't think I've got anything to worry about" Chris replied

Chris took Lisa by the hand and kissed her.

"So where you from Luke" Alex asked trying to change the subject.

"Ealing in London you guys are from an island aren't you?" Luke asked.

Alex nodded.

"Yeah Foxly a bit boring for some people" Alex said looking at Danny and josh.

"So you keeping these two out of trouble," Nathan added.

"Trying to" Luke, replied with a smile.

"Hey we best get a move on or were going to be late for the match" Danny told them.

When Luke and the others had left another teen boy appeared with a phone in his hand.

"There heading for the match now, don't worry I won't let him out of my sight,

You be careful too little brother"

The teen switched his phone off.

Luke really enjoyed him self at the match and after that went into town with his new friends. It was almost dark when Luke returned to his room.

"K9 I'm back" Luke said as he entered the room but there was no answer.

"K9" Luke repeated.

There was still no answer. Luke quickly searched his room but there was no sign of K9 anywhere he was gone.

"Where could he be?" Luke said to himself.

Then Luke saw an open window with scratch marks on the windowsill. Someone had taken K9. Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Luke its josh"

Luke walked over to the door and opened it

"Hi josh"

"Just wanted to let you know me and the guys are going to that party tonight. Do you wanna come as well?"

"No I think I'll give it a miss"

Josh could tell by Luke's face something was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Luke simply said.

"Come on Luke I can tell something's up. I'm your friend and friends help each other"

"I've had a break in," Luke explained.

"Oh your joking did they take anything?"

"Only K9"

"No way someone stole your remote controlled dog"

Luke nodded.

When Luke first arrived at uni he realised he wouldn't be able to keep K9 hidden. So when he met josh and Danny he told them that K9 was a voice controlled robot dog that a friend of his mums had built for her. At least it was sort of the truth.

"I can't believe someone's taken him," Luke continued.

"I bet it's just some dick playing a trick on you"

"I'm not so sure"

"Your really worried about him aren't you"

"It's just he was built for mum as a present and K9 means so much to her"

Luke lowered his head.

"She's going to be really upset that I've lost him"

Josh put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Listen why don't you come to the party it'll cheer you up. Besides nearly everyone in the building will be there we can ask around see if anyone knows anything alright"

"Alright thanks for josh"

"That's what friends are for mate""

Josh turned to leave.

"We're all meeting at my room about 8 ok"

"Ok"

"Don't worry we'll find him Luke" josh said as he left the room.

Luke closed the door and decided to have a shower. Maybe josh was right and it was just a joke but he had a feeling that there was more to this.

It was soon 8 a clock and Luke josh and Danny were on there was to the party.

"This party's going to be wicked" Danny said.

"Only because Kelly might be there," josh teased.

"I see someone's wasted no time," Alex said with a grin.

"Have you got lucky yet?" Nathan added.

"Hey I'm not that sort of guy. I'm a gentleman" Danny replied.

"And the small problem that she doesn't know you exist" josh continued.

This made everyone laugh apart from Luke. Alex turned do him.

"You quiet Luke. You ok" he asked.

"Just thinking about the break in" Luke replied.

"Josh told me. I know just how you feel my house was broken into once ransacked the place. But josh is right it's probably someone messing about"

"I hope you're right Alex. That metal dog means a lot to my mum"

Just then Lisa stopped and looked behind her.

"What is it.?" Chris asked his girlfriend.

"I though we were being followed"

She turned to face Chris.

"Must be seeing things," Lisa continued.

But Lisa was right. After everyone was out of sight the same teen that followed Luke to the rugby match appeared. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Yeah it's me, the boy's heading to that party"

The teen was talking to the man who had been scanning Luke's room earlier.

"Good work continue to keep an eye on him for now"

"He said something about the metal dog meant a lot to him mum"

"Yes the tape your brother and I left in his room recorded him telling one of his friends that it was made by a friend of this kids mum as a present"

"But the dogs still alien right"

"Oh yes it's not made of anything found on this planet"

"Do you think the kids knows it's alien"

"Not sure it's not talking yet but we'll soon sort that out"

The man turned to K9 who was hooked up to scanners and other equipment.

"Then we'll have the answers we need"

Luke and his friends had now arrived at the party but nobody seemed to know anything about K9 and Luke was starting to get really worried.

"Do you wanna dance hot stuff?"

Luke turned to see a teenage girl dancing next to him.

"No thanks" Luke replied.

"Oh come on"

"HEY"

Luke looked round to see an angry looking man come up to him.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my bird?" the man demanded.

"Nothing she just came up to me"

But before Luke could say anymore the man grabbed him and sent Luke crashing into some tables and onto the floor. The man came up to him again and Luke knew this man was going to hit him. Luke closed his eyes in fear he was so scared.

"Hey what's going on?"

Luke opened his eye's to see Alex was now standing in front of him.

"This kid was dancing with my girl friend" the man spat.

"I told you she came up to me," Luke said almost in tears.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding" Alex added trying to calm the man down.

"You better get out of my way or you'll get some as well" the man continued.

"Look mate if you going to hit me do it don't tell me you're going to," Alex said calmly.

"Why you"

The man swung for Alex but the teen simply grabbed the man's fist twisted his arm behind his back and kicked him at the back of the nee causing the man to fall.

"Now you best get out of here before I get angry" Alex warned.

"You're the one who's needs to get out of here" The man said has he got up.

"Trust me mate you don't want to see Alex when he's angry"

Luke looked round to see Nathan josh and Danny come behind the man.

"I think you best leave now while you can" Nathan added.

"You've not heard the end of this any of you," the man told him.

The man grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and left as Alex helped Luke up.

"You ok" he asked.

"Yeah" Luke still sounded a little shaken.

"You sure" josh added.

Luke nodded.

"Thanks Alex. That move you did was wicked where did you learn that" Luke asked.

"On Foxly. We all get marshal arts training from a young age" Alex explained.

"Not causing trouble are you Alex"

Alex turned to see Chris.

"No just some idiot who's had a bit too much to drink" Alex replied.

"Well me and Lisa have found someone who knows something about Luke's metal dog"

"Really" Luke said sounding a lot happier.

Chris led them to a table where Lisa was talking to another girl.

"Just tell them what you told me," Lisa told the girl.

"I saw a man and a boy climbing threw your window then I saw a bright flash.

I thought it was just someone playing a prank." She explained.

"Then someone has got him"

"So what would the flash be" josh asked.

"Could have been a flash bang so no one saw them leaving" Nathan replied.

"But why would someone want to steal a remote controlled dog" Danny offered.

"E bay" Chris added.

"Who knows? But we need to find him mum's going to be really upset if I've lost him.

"Well we've not got to go back to Foxly till Monday so we'll help you find him"

"Thanks Alex"

Soon Luke and the others decided it was time to leave the party but as they headed outside they found about 20 youths waiting for them.

"That's them there"

It was the man who had attacked Luke.

"I think this has gone a bit too far don't you" Alex told the man.

"You should just kept you nose out. It had nothing to do with you" the man replied.

"Oh it did Luke is one of my friends and I stand by my friends no matter what"

Alex looks one step forward.

"Believe me when I say you don't want to do this" Alex warned.

"Your going to take us all on are you" the man scoffed

"Not just him all of us" josh added.

"Don't make me laugh. Boys"

The youths walked towards Alex and the others.

"Deal with him first" the man, said pointing at Alex.

The youths came closer and one of them walked up to Alex.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

The youth went to punch Alex and Luke couldn't believe his eyes when Alex took him down with one punch. Alex looked at the other youths.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Alex added.

Alex stood in a fighting stance as few more of the youths went for Alex. But once again Alex soon put them on the ground.

"Alex look out," Luke shouted.

Two of the youths had come up behind Alex and he hadn't seen them.

"Alex duck"

"Alex ducked down as Nathan jumped over his head and kicked the two youths around their heads knocking them both down. Nathan the stood back to back with Alex.

"Thanks buddy" Alex told his friend.

"Anytime mate" Nathan replied.

"Looks like were going to have to teach you all a lesson," the man told them.

"If that's the way you want it you got it," Josh told him.

Josh Danny Chris and Lisa were now standing next to Alex and Nathan.

"Do you think you can take us all on?" Alex added.

"Get em," the man yelled.

All the youths attacked but Luke could see they were proving no problem for Alex and the others. Two of the youths grabbed Chris a third was about to punch Chris.

"Hey that's my boy friend" Lisa shouted as she knocked the youth down.

Chris then managed to brake free by elbowing one of the youths in the stomach and kicked the other around the head. Alex and Nathan were still fighting back to back.

"Just like old times" Nathan told his friend.

"Yeah but these guys have got nothing on the secret order" Alex replied.

One of the youths went for Nathan but Alex blocked the punch and Nathan knocked him to the floor as another youth ran at them at them.

"Nait back roll kick" Alex added.

Nathan leaned forward as Alex rolled over his back and kicking the youth. Another youth grabbed Danny but he simply threw him over his shoulder.

"Nice one Danny" josh told him.

Luke couldn't believe how fast josh was moving none of the youth could touch him and he was taking youths down left right and centre.

"Not doing to bad you self josh" Danny replied.

Soon Alex and the others had taken all of the youths down and only the man remained.

"Stay away from me" the man, told them as he scrambled backwards on the ground.

"Not so tough now are we" josh replied.

Alex knelt down next to the man.

"Now if you ever come anywhere near Luke or any of my friends again"

"I won't I promise"

"Good"

Alex got up and turned to his friends.

"Come on guys lets get out of here" Alex added.

Everyone soon arrived back at the dorm building and Alex Nathan Chris and Lisa headed back to their hotel As Luke josh and Danny returned to their rooms.

"Well this evenings sure been different" Luke said with a yawn.

"Yeah are you alright now that hope that guy didn't scare you too much" josh replied.

"I'm fine thanks josh"

"Hey like Alex said we all stand by our friends"

"Night josh see you in a bit Dan"

"Night Luke" Danny replied also with a yawn.

"See you in the morning mate" josh continued.

But Luke didn't answer him.

"Still worried about your metal dog aren't you" josh added.

Luke nodded.

"Don't worry we'll find him" josh said as he turned to leave.

Luke went into his room closed his door and just slumped onto his bed. He was really tried it had been a long night. He looked into the corner where K9 normally was but he was gone and Luke was so afraid he wouldn't see him again.

"Where are you K9" Luke said to himself.

A single tear rolled down Luke's face and onto his pillow as he turned onto his back. The teen lay there looking up at the ceiling until his eyes begin to feel heavy and when Luke couldn't them open any longer he closed them and was soon fast asleep. Luke remained that way until he was woken by someone's scream.

"Let me go"

Luke could hear a girl's voice.

"Someone help me"

Luke got up and ran to the window to see the girl being held by a hooded figure.

Luke wasted no time and quickly headed outside.

"Leave her alone" Luke yelled as he ran the girls aid.

The figure turned and all Luke could see was 2 red eyes.

"Who are you" Luke demanded.

But before Luke knew what was happening the figure fired a laser beam at him.

Luke managed to dodge it but wasn't so lucky the second time as the next blast knocked Luke to the ground the boy didn't move after that he was out cold.


	3. The reluctant hero

Luke came rounds to find himself in a hospital room with josh sitting in the corner.

"Your awake" he simply said.

Luke tried to move but felt a pain in his arm.

"Wow hold on Luke your in no state to move"

"My arm" Luke said in a weak voice.

"Doc says your lucky it isn't broken you've been banged up pretty bad"

"What happened" Luke asked as he couldn't quite remember what had happened.

"You were caught in a small explosion. Police reckon someone was trying to set fire to the dorm building but tried to make it look like a gas leak" josh explained.

As josh spoke it all came flooding back to Luke what had really happened.

Luke held his head in his hands.

"Hey you alright Luke"

"Yeah. Just came back to me what happened"

"Why were you outside anyway?"

"There was a girl outside that some guy had got hold of so I went to help her next thing I know I'm in here. Hey that girl didn't get caught in the blast did she?"

Josh didn't answer his friend.

"What is it josh!"

"Charlotte Clarks still missing there was a hooded figure hanging around campus. The cops think this is who caused the explosion and that they must have taken charlotte"

"First K9 and now this"

"You don't think the two are connected do you"

"I don't know Josh, maybe"

"There's erm something else I need to tell you"

Josh sounded really nervous.

"Don't be angry with me Luke but I rang your mum"

Luke remained silent.

"Sorry mate I didn't know what to do. I thought she should be here" josh continued.

"Its ok josh you only did what you thought was best. Don't worry I'm not mad at all"

"Well she's on her way over now"

"Thanks josh"

Josh stood up and headed for the door.

"Best tell the doc's your awake. I'm guessing the cops will want to talk to you as well"

"Ok" Luke replied.

Josh closed the door behind him as he left. Josh put his back against the door and sighed to himself. What josh hadn't told Luke was he also heard the girl scream and had been putting some clothes on as Luke ran outside to help her. But as josh headed outside the explosion rocked the dorm building and the blast knocked josh off his feet. The teen quickly got up and ran outside to see Luke on the ground surrounded by fire.

"LUKE" he shouted.

Josh quickly grabbed a fire blanket from the dorm corridor and wrapped it around him self and ran though the fire to get to Luke.

"Luke can you hear me"

But he was still out cold josh pulled Luke up and wrapped part of the fire blanket around him at got Luke out of the fire.

"Josh"

Danny came running up and helped him get Luke to safety.

"Is he alright" josh coughed.

"He's just been knocked out but we need an ambulance" Danny replied.

"Leave that to me" another teen said.

By now most of the other students were out side. Josh continued coughing.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" josh replied.

"I don't know if that's the stupidest thing you've ever done of the bravest" Danny said with a smile.

"What did Kyle teach us friends stick together" josh added with another cough.

Soon the ambulance arrived followed by a fire engine and Luke and josh were taken to hospital. Josh was soon checked over and joined Danny in a waiting room.

"You ok then"

"Yeah doc says I should be fine, any news on how Luke is" josh asked.

"They say he's through the worst of it. Just got to wait for him to wake up now"

"I better call his mum let her know what's happening"

Josh headed outside to call Sarah Jane. She had been working late that night and was still on her computer when the phone rang.

"Hello" Sarah Jane said as she answered the phone.

Sarah Jane face dropped she had been having nightmare's that something had happened to Luke every night since Luke had left for oxford. But now that nightmare was real.

"I'm leaving now. What hospital is he at" Sarah Jane asked.

Sarah Jane hung up the phone and turned to mr smith.

"Mr smith Luke's been hurt so I'm going to oxford"

"I am unable to contact K9" mr smith told her.

"That's odd I hope he's not been hurt as well"

"I will keep trying Sarah Jane"

But Sarah Jane was already running down the stairs. She quickly headed outside jumping into her car.

"Please be ok both of you"

Sarah Jane drove as fast as she could and arrived at the hospital a few hours later.

"Luke smith" she simply told the staff on reception.

"Miss smith" a voice called.

Sarah Jane turned to see Danny.

"You must be Danny," she said as she shook his hand.

"How is he?" she added.

"He's not come round yet I'm afraid. Josh hasn't left his side since he rang you"

"Sounds like Luke's got a good friend there"

"If it wasn't for josh it would have been a lot worse. He was the one who got Luke out of the fire. He saved his life"

Danny explained what had happened as he took Sarah Jane up to Luke's ward to find josh waiting for them.

"He's awake" josh told him.

But before josh could say anymore Sarah Jane hugged him she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you for saving my son's life." Sarah Jane told a startled josh.

Josh didn't know what to say he looked a little embarrassed

"He'd have done the same for me" josh eventually said.

Josh and Danny lead Sarah Jane to Luke's room

"Mum"

Sarah Jane gently hugged him but it still made Luke wince.

"Sorry" Sarah Jane said with an apologetic smile.

"We'll leave you two alone," Danny said as he and josh left the room.

"You made some good friends their Luke"

Sarah Jane sat down next to her son.

"Danny say's josh wouldn't leave your side until you woke up"

"He's such a great guy they both are and their friends"

"Josh was also the one who got you out of the fire"

Luke was surprised.

"He didn't tell me that"

"I don't think he wants a fuss. I think I scared him a bit when I thanked him"

Sarah Jane took Luke's hand in hers.

"Now why don't you tell me what's really been happening"

Luke stated to explain to his mum what had been happening the brake in K9 going missing and of cause what had really happened that night.

"I'm sorry mum I've messed up big time"

"Nonsense you can't watch K9 all the time"

Luke remained silent.

"Don't worry Luke we'll find him. Danny say's his friends are trying to track K9 down. Mr smith is trying to contact him. And now I'm here we'll find him promise.

"But that thing that took the girl it's still out there. And It's dangerous look what it did to me"

"More dangerous then anything else we've ever faced?"

Sarah Jane stood up.

"Now I want you to get some rest while I see what I can dig up ok"

Luke nodded.

"Ok"

Sarah Jane gave her son a kiss on the head.

"I'll be back as soon as I know anything"

"Bye mum"

Sarah Jane left the room to find Danny and josh waiting for her.

"I think we best let him get some rest," she told the two teens.

Josh yawned and wiped his eyes.

"Looks like you need some rest as well. I'll give you both a lift back to the university"

Sarah Jane dropped the boys back off at there dorm building and went to the police station to see what she could find out. Sarah Jane sat in a room when an officer walked into the room.

"DCI Davies" the officer said as he shook Sarah Jane's had.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting miss smith" the officer added.

"That's ok any news on the missing girl" Sarah Jane asked.

"None I'm afraid. But I've got officers searching everywhere for her as we speak, so we should find her soon enough. How's your boy?"

"A bit batted and bruised the doctors say he should be fine"

"Good. Does he remember what happened at all?

"Only that he saw that hooded figure holding the girl that's it I'm afraid"

"I see. I'd still like one of my officers to talk to him if that's ok"

"Yes that's fine but would you mind leaving it till tomorrow he needs rest"

"Of cause miss smith"

There was a knock at the door and another officer came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but we've found the girl"

"Is she ok" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes miss, She's in shock but otherwise unharmed"

"Has she said anything?"

"No sir the girl hasn't said a word so far, she on her way to hospital to be checked out"

"Poor girl sounds like something must have really scared her" Sarah Jane added.

Soon Sarah Jane left the police station but as she did her watch begin to bleep.

"Yes mr smith, have you managed to contact K9 yet?"

"Negative? Sarah Jane, I thought you'd want to know Clyde and Rani have arrived"

"How Luke" Clyde's voice came loud and clear though Sarah Jane's watch.

"Is he hurt" Rani added.

"He's fine don't worry"

"What happened" Clyde asked.

"Luke had a run in with something. But I'm not sure what it was" Sarah Jane replied.

"Mr smith is there any alien activity around oxford at the moment" Rani asked.

"I have scanned the area I am unable to detect any alien activity but I am also unable to detect k9's location"

"K9's gone missing someone or something broke into Luke's room and took him"

"Is there anything we can do Sarah Jane" Rani continued.

"Nothing I'm afraid" she replied

Sarah Jane thought for a moment.

"Wait see if you can find out if there have been any other disappearances in oxford in the last months or so"

"You can rely on us Sarah Jane. And tell Luke to take it easy" Clyde added.

"I will"

"Sarah Jane are you aware that there is a life form hiding behind a tree behind you" mr smith told her.

Sarah Jane looked round to see the teenage boy who had been following Luke watching her.

"Hey"

The teen turned and ran.

"Stop right there" Sarah Jane shouted as she ran after the boy.

The teenage boy ran down an alley and tried to climb over a fence but couldn't get a grip and fell onto the ground as Sarah Jane came about the Conner.

"Now I think we need a little chat" Sarah Jane said as she tried to get her breath back.

Sarah Jane walked over to the teenager.

"Now why were you watching me?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you"

"Oh I have my ways" Sarah Jane warned.

Sarah Jane quickly scanned the boy.

"Well you're not alien at least so you must be working for someone"

"I don't know what your on lady" the teen replied.

"Really then maybe you can explain this"

Sarah Jane pulled out some sort of scanner form the boy's pocket.

"Not something a normal teenager would be carrying about"

"Alright you got me. But that thing you've got isn't exactly normal either just like that metal dog you and your son have"

"So you've got K9 you're going to take me to him right now"

"And why am I going to do that"

"I told you I have my ways"

Sarah Jane pulled out here sonic lipstick.

"I trust you've seen a sonic disrupter before. Now take me to K9"

As sarah Jane and the teenage boy left in her car the man who had K9 was still trying to hack into K9's systems but was having no luck.

"Well my little friend I've tried everything and I still can't hack your systems"

Just then young boy came running in.

"Sam what is it"

"That girls been found and she's taken to hospital by the police"

"We better get over there before she tells them anything and the boy"

The two headed out side and left in a car. Moments later Sarah Jane arrived.

"K9" she called.

Sarah Jane soon found him still hooked up to the scanners and other equipment.

"What have you done to him?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"We were just trying to find out what he was," the teenage boy explained.

Sarah Jane unlocked K9 from the equipment.

"K9 are you ok"

"Affirmative mistress"

Sarah Jane turned to the teenager.

"Now where are the rest of your friends?"

"I don't know. Hey wait there's a note here"

He went to pick up the note and read it.

"What does it say?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"Seems there on their way to the hospital"

"Oh no Luke"

Luke woke up to hear someone knocking on the door and saw Charlotte Clark pop her head around the door.

"Hey you're that girl that hooded figure had hold of"

"Yeah that's me" the girl replied as she walked up to Luke.

"Are you ok?"

Charlotte nodded.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if you got a good look at the guy who grabbed me"

"Sorry all I saw was the eye's. Those red eyes"

Charlotte suddenly grabbed Luke and picked him up by the throat.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you've seen too much so now your going to die"

Why does charlotte want to kill Luke? What does the man want kept quiet? And how is Luke going to escape find out in the next part of We Are Not Alone.


	4. Another alien hunter

Sarah Jane car came to a screeching halt as she arrived at the hospital. She run to room to Luke's room follow by the teenage boy and arrived just as charlotte grabbed Luke.

"Luke!" Sarah Jane screamed.

"Get down" the man shouted.

Sarah Jane turned to see the man who took K9 with 2 laser pistols. Sarah Jane did as she was told and dropped down as the man fired a shot at charlotte hitting her right side.

"Oh my" Sarah Jane said.

She couldn't believe her eyes as charlottes form changed into some sort of robot. It dropped Luke and fired a shot at the man who dodged it as he returned fire. The robot quickly turned and jumped out of window the man ran too the window and fired 2 more shots at the robot but it was gone.

"Dam it," the man cursed as he banged his fist on what was left of the window.

He turned to Sarah Jane who was now holding Luke.

"You two ok?" he asked.

"Yes we're alright" Sarah Jane replied with a nod.

"I can't believe it's you," she added.

"It's been a long time miss smith," the man continued.

"Who is it mum?"

"Luke this is sergeant mark Harkins"

"Well sergeant major before I resigned"

"So you've left unit" Sarah Jane continued.

Mark nodded.

"Yeah unit isn't what it once was"

"I know I try and keep my distance these days"

"Well it got to a point when I wasn't happy with how they were doing things so I decided to leave and go freelance" mark explained.

"So now you're an alien hunter" Luke asked.

"Yep me Sanjay here and his little brother Sam"

"So what was that thing that attacked Luke?"

"It's called a trigiod it's an infiltrator dam good one too. It has the ability to look like anything or anyone dangerous blighters at the best of times," Mark added.

"So it disguised it's self as that girl, so where's the real girl" Sarah Jane asked.

"Still in the hospital room Sam is with her now"

"So why did it come after me"

"Probably the same reason we we're following you" Sanjay replied.

"K9"

"You got it. When a trigiod is on a mission first thing it does is eliminate anything that could be a treat to it and K9 being alien Tec would be deemed a threat and in turn you Luke, I'm sorry I stole him I thought he might have been the trigiod at first"

"Don't worry about it" Luke said with a smile.

"Yes lets just find this thing before it hurts anyone else" Sarah Jane added.

After all the excitement Sarah Jane mark and Sanjay left Luke who had now been moved to another room to get some rest. Luke rang josh to tell him they had found K9 and later that day josh Danny and the other arrived to see how he was.

"Your looking better mate" josh told his friend.

"Yeah the doctors say I should be out by the end of the week"

"So you managed to get your metal dog back," Alex continued.

"Yeah turns out the guy that put me in here had him"

At least he did in the cover story mark and his mum had come up with Luke thought.

"He came after you again didn't he?" josh asked.

"Yeah I guess he was trying to keep me and the girl quiet. She'd managed to escape him so knew where he was hiding out. So mum went there and found K9"

"But not the guy" Danny added.

Luke shook his head.

"He had just left to come here luckily mum worked out what he was up to and got here just in time. But he got anyway.

Luke turned to look at K9 who was in the Conner of the room.

"But at least we got K9 back, K9" Luke called.

"Yes master" K9 asked as he rolled up to Alex and the others.

"That's so cool" Chris said.

"I know you think he was real," Danny continued.

"He's a bit disco and isn't K9 a bit of a cheesy name?" Nathan added.

"I think it suites him" Lisa said as she stroked the metal dog

"Glad you got him back Luke, well we've got to go back to Foxly so we came to say good bye"

"Alright Alex, it was great to meet you all and thanks again for last night"

"Maybe next time we come over there won't be any trouble" Nathan told him.

"Yeah best keep an eye on josh and Danny for us" Chris continued.

"Will do"

"And take care of your self as well" Lisa told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ooohhh" everyone else said together.

Luke simply smiled as josh and the others turned to leave.

"Me and Danny will see you later after we've seen this lot off" josh told him

"Bye everyone"

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Luke's room.

"Well K9 who have thought life in oxford would be so exciting" Luke told his friend.

Sarah Jane had now gone back to Luke's room to get him some clothes and was trying to switch luke's computer to contact mr smith to let Clyde and Rani know what was happening but was having trouble switching it on.

"Why won't you work?"

Mark joined Sarah Jane.

"Problem" he said.

"You know, I can deal with alien technology from across the universe and yet I can't switch on a simple computer" Sarah Jane told him.

"Well em things on earth do need plugging in"

Mark pointed towards a mains plug on the floor.

"Oh I guess that would help" Sarah Jane said as she plugged the computer in.

The computer sprung into life and soon Clyde and Rani appeared on the screen.

"Sarah Jane" Rani greeted.

"How's Luke doing" Clyde asked.

"He's doing just fine. Did you two find anything?"

"Seems you were right Sarah Jane" Clyde added.

"Yeah that girls not the only one who's gone missing" Rani continued.

"I see you got quite the team Sarah Jane" mark added.

"The best, Clyde Rani this is mark" Sarah Jane introduced.

"Please to meet you" mark greeted.

"Oh he's a bit of alright," Rani said to Clyde.

"Hey time and place" Clyde told her.

"Are those two?"

"Me and Luke think so" Sarah Jane whispered.

Suddenly mr smith began to bleep.

"Alert alert"

"What is it mr smith" Sarah Jane asked.

"I am detecting an alien presents near you location" mr smith explained.

"Trigiod it must have picked up your transmission"

Mark quickly pulled out one of his guns.

"What's a trigiod?" Clyde asked.

"The thing that attacked Luke"

"Sarah Jane we have to go now" mark demanded.

"I'll explain later" Sarah Jane said as she left the room with mark.

Sarah Jane and mark quickly headed outside.

"Why has it come after us?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It obviously considers us a threat now"

Sarah Jane opened her scanner.

"It's coming from the east"

"Looks like I must have damaged more that just it's morphing circuit. I must have hit its cloaking device as well" mark added.

"It's got a cloaking device"

"Yeah guess I forgot to mention that"

"Good job you damaged it then"

Suddenly several laser bolts came towards them. Sarah Jane and mark quickly ran for cover.

"Well I didn't damage its laser cannon" mark told Sarah Jane.

Mark turned to her.

"You need to make a run for it I'll cover you"

"I can't just leave you mark"

"No time to arguer"

Mark fired at the trigiod as Sarah Jane made a run for it. The trigiod returned fire and only just missed mark. He pulled out his other gun as the trigiod fired again. Mark jumped threw the air to dodge the attack and fired both his guns at the trigiod hitting it's laser cannon destroying it.

"Bulls eye" mark shouted.

The trigiod turned and mark saw its eye's flash red.

"Uh oh"

The trigiod lunged at mark and grabbed him.

"Hey"

Sarah Jane appeared with her sonic lipstick and aimed it at the trigiod arm damaging it. The trigiod dropped his pray and before mark could grab his guns the trigiod fired a cable at one of the buildings and flew onto the roof and disappeared.

"You ok" Sarah Jane asked as she helped mark up.

"Yeah thanks I owe you one" mark replied.

"We'll call it even," Sarah Jane added.

Sarah Jane quickly scanned the area.

"Well looks like it's gone I've lost it"

"It's been badly damaged. It won't attack again until it's repaired it's self"

"Then we need to find it before it does"

Sarah Jane turned to her scanner.

"Mr smith"

"Yes Sarah Jane" mr smith answered.

"Can you track the trigiod?"

"Yes but I will need help to triangulate it's position"

Sarah Jane turned to mark.

"We need K9"

Luke sat looking though the window at the stars when Sanjay came into the room.

"Just checking on you. Do you need anything?" Sanjay asked.

"I'm fine thanks, where's your brother"

"Oh he was dozing off so I've left him in the waiting room to get sleep"

Sanjay turned to leave.

"I'll just be outside" he added.

"Sanjay wait, why don't we get to know each other a little better"

Sanjay turned back to Luke.

"Alright" Sanjay replied as pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I can't tell you want a honour it is to meet your mum. I've heard so much about her"

"She's the best mum ever but your dad's pretty cool"

"He is but he's not my dad well not my real dad I'm adopted" Sanjay explained.

"So am I well sort of"

"Really"

"Yeah I was created by a race known as the bane to be the perfect human. I've got the brain power of 10.000 people"

"Well that explains your DNA readings"

"So what happened to your real parents" Luke asked.

But Sanjay suddenly went silent.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's ok Luke. 12 years ago one of those things came to my village and it killed everyone including my parent. Mark was part of the army unit that was sent to deal with the trigiod but marks entire squad was wiped out only me and mark survived"

"So is Sam adopted as well?"

"No he's marks son he was only a few months old when mark adopted me. We both know were not real brothers but we've never known any different. So as far as we are concerned he's my little brother and I will always be his big brother"

" Wish I had a brother or sister"

Luke looked really sad.

"Well you've got friends haven't you?"

Luke nodded.

"Yeah Maria Clyde and Rani are the closest friends I've got"

"Then you do have brothers and sisters in a way"

"I guess you right Sanjay"

Luke smiled. Just then Sarah Jane and mark came running into the room.

"Mum"

"No time to explain Luke we need K9"

"How may I be of service mistress?" the metal dog asked.

"I need you to help mr smith triangulate that things position"

As Sarah Jane explained mark quickly set up a laptop and reconnected with mr smith.

"Clyde Rani" Luke said as his two friends appeared on the laptop screen.

"Luke how you feeling" Rani asked.

"You had us all a bit worried mate," Clyde added.

"I'm fine just a few bruisers"

"Time for that later" Sarah Jane told them.

"Mr smith connect with K9 and locate the trigiod" Sarah Jane added.

"Connect to K9 now" mr smith replied.

"There it is" Clyde said as a red dot appeared on a map of oxford on mr smith's screen.

"Where is it heading" Sarah Jane asked.

"Looks like small industrial estate" Rani answer.

"Confirmed there appears to be an electronics factory on the estate" mr smith added.

Mark looked worried.

"Oh no if that thing is able to repair its systems it will be more dangerous than ever"

Will Sarah Jane and the others be able to stop the trigiod in time find out in the next part of We Are Not Alone.

Well hope your all enjoying the story so far. Thanks to yeti100 and Kuyoyo for you kind reviews and mesagers also if anyone has any ideas or want something or someone to appear in the story please let me know and I will see what I can do.

Thanks TK. 


	5. Showdown with a trigiod

Sarah Jane mark and K9 were now on their way to the factory.

"I do hope were not too late" mark said.

"So this thing can repair it's self with anything electrical"

"Yeah it's the perfect solider"

"Well I can understand it using electronics to repair it's circuits but hoe can it repaired something like a laser cannon" Sarah Jane asked.

"It can turn anything electrical into raw material basically it grows a new one"

"I see why these things are so dangerous"

"They are. First time I faced one it wiped out one of my squads"

"But why is it really here. What does it want?"

"Problem trying to contact whatever woke it up"

"Woke it up" Sarah Jane repeated.

"It's a left over from an alien invasion 15 years ago. But it's been dormant till now"

"So why has it reactivated?"

"Who knows maybe a passing space ship? Random transmission, maybe it just detected some alien Tec"

"You don't think it detected K9"

"No it was active before your son came to oxford. About two months ago we detected 5 power signatures when the trigiod came online"

"You mean to tell me there's five of these things," Sarah Jane sounded shocked.

"Not anymore we've managed to find 3 of them this is the fourth"

"So there's still one more out there. You don't think that one is here as well?"

Mark shook his head.

"I don't think so they don't seem to be aware of each other"

"I hope your right. So what's the plan when we get to the factory" Sarah Jane asked.

"Can K9 generate a magnetic pulse?"

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Good it should stun the trigiod long enough to deactivate it"

"And how do we do that"

Mark cocked his gun.

"By removing it's head"

Soon Sarah Jane car arrived at the electronics factory.

"I want you to have this" mark said as he handed Sarah Jane one of his guns

"Oh no I don't do guns"

"I'm not asking, if that thing takes me out you're the only one who can finish this"

Mark pointed to his head.

"Aim about here that's where it's vital systems are"

Sarah Jane reluctantly took the gun from mark.

"Alright but I'll only use it as a last resort"

Sarah Jane opened her scanner.

"Luke can you hear me"

"Loud and clear mum"

Luke was watching what was happening on the laptop, which was connected, to K9's vision circuit. Luke could also see the map on mr smiths screen.

"K9's signal coming though nice and clear as well" Luke continued.

"Good, can you still see the trigiod location?"

"Yes it's inside about 50 meters for the door"

"Then lets get to work," Sarah Jane added.

Sarah Jane and mark headed into the factory followed by K9.

"Are you ready K9?"

"Affirmative mistress"

Mark turned to Sarah Jane.

"I'll try and get behind it draw it towards you"

"Good luck" Sarah Jane told him.

"You too" mark replied as he left.

The trigiod was busy repairing it's laser cannon and hadn't noticed Sarah Jane and the others. Mark was now at the back of the trigiod. He opened his scanner.

"I'm in position Sarah Jane"

"We're ready" Sarah Jane replied.

Mark aimed his gun at the trigiod and was about to fire when the trigiod saw him and fired a laser bolt at him knocking him off his feet.

"Where are you" mark yelled as he looked around for the trigiod.

He soon got his answer. The trigiod appeared and knocked mark to the ground again sending marks gun sliding across the floor. The trigiod walked up to mark.

"Come on then show me what you've got" mark shouted as he got up.

Mark charged at the trigiod and grabbed it.

"I'll rip you apart with my bare hands if I have to" mark added.

The trigiod threw mark to one side and aimed his laser cannon at him.

"K9 now"

K9 and Sarah Jane appeared and K9 fired the magnetic pulse stunning the trigiod. Mark quickly slid across the floor to his gun and fired at he trigiod. The shot hit the trigiod in the head sending it over some railings and down onto a lower floor.

"That was too close" mark said as Sarah Jane helped him up.

Sarah Jane and mark walked over to the ledge to see the trigiod on the floor.

"Did you do it" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know best get down there and make sure"

Sarah Jane mark and K9 headed down to the lower floor but the trigiod was gone.

"Mum it's still alive" Luke warned.

All that was left on the floor was one of the trigiod arms and part of its head.

"Where is it Luke?"

But before her son could answer the trigiod reappeared and grabbed Sarah Jane by the throat.

"MUM" Luke screamed he felt so helpless.

"Shoot it mark" Sarah Jane struggled to say.

"I can't I'll hit you as well"

"We have no choice"

But then a gunshot was heard and a bullet hit the trigiod remaining arm. The trigiod dropped Sarah Jane mark looked round to see a sniper and other solders.

"Stay down" he yelled as he ran over to Sarah Jane and grabbed her.

"Open fire" a woman's voice commanded.

The room erupted with gunfire as the bullets hit the trigiod sending damaged metal in all directions until the trigiod fell to the ground it's remaining eye going out the trigiod was no more it was dead.

"Cease fire," the woman's voice ordered.

Sarah Jane and mark got up to see the commander of the soldiers.

"I thought you lot would turn up sooner or later" mark told the woman.

"Well someone's got to clean up your mess" the woman replied.

Sarah Jane could tell by both marks and the woman's tone that these two were not friends.

"Sarah Jane this is Anna Tellos commander of unit's black ops" mark explained.

"It's an honour to meet you miss smith" Anna told her as she held out her hand.

"Yes you all say that" Sarah Jane replied refusing to shake Anna's hand.

"Mum mr smith's picking up a power surge" Luke told her urgently.

"Affirmative master Luke surge emanating form the trigiod" K9 added.

Mark looked really concerned.

"Oh no we need to get out of here now" he said.

"Why" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's powering up to detonation"

"Everyone out now" Anna yelled.

Sarah Jane and everyone else left the factory as fast as they could. They all got out just in as the whole place exploded in a ball of flame.

"Looks like another mess of yours I've got clear up" Anna told mark.

"What no thank you for doing all the hard work for you" mark snapped back.

Anna turned to her troops.

"Right I want this area locked down" she ordered.

She turned back to Sarah Jane and mark.

"I think your work is done here don't you" she told them.

"Yes I believe it is" mark said and he and Sarah Jane turned to leave.

As they walked away Sarah Jane took marks gun out of her pocket.

"I don't think I'll be needing this anymore"

"Keep it remember there is one of them still out there somewhere and if it ever detected mr smith"

"You got a point, ok I'll keep it but it's going in my safe at home and I'll only use it if I have no other choice"

"Fair enough"

Sarah Jane looked back at Anna.

"I'm guessing you two have a history"

"We used to work together. She's one of the reasons I left unit" mark explained but said no more.

It was now a few days latter and Luke was now out of hospital. Sarah Jane and mark had been helping the police find the remaining people who had disappeared over the last month. And everyone had now been found safe and sound.

Sarah Jane had just picked Luke up from the hospital and headed back to Luke's dorm where mark who was about to leave was waiting.

"It's been great to see you again Sarah Jane" mark told her.

"You too. Try not to leave it so long next time"

Sarah Jane kneeled next to Sam and gave him a hug.

"You look after your dad," she told the boy.

"I always do" Sam replied.

"Where's Sanjay" Luke asked.

"Over here"

Everyone turned to see Sanjay with a suite case.

"Is that everything" mark asked his adopted son.

"Yeah that's the last of my stuff moved into my new room" Sanjay replied.

"New room" Luke repeated.

"Yeah I moved in down the hall from you"

It turned out that Sanjay had just started his second year at oxford, like Sarah Jane mark wanted Sanjay to have as normal a life as possible.

"Dad managed to get me a room near yours"

"We thought you could keep each other company," Sarah Jane added.

Sanjay hugged his little brother.

"You take care little brother"

"You too"

Sam turned to Luke.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble" Sam told him with a grin.

"I'll try my best" Luke replied.

"We'll come and see you soon" mark told Sanjay.

"Good bye" Sam added as he got in the car with his dad.

Sarah Jane Luke and Sanjay waved goodbye.

"I best get going as well no telling what Rani and Clyde have got up to while I've been gone"

"Bye mum" Luke said with a hug.

She turned to Sanjay.

"You two look after each other"

"See you later Sarah Jane" Sanjay replied.

"Good bye mistress"

"Bye K9" she added as she gave the metal dog a kiss on the head.

And with that Sarah Jane got into her car and drove off.

"Right best get this stuff up to your room"

"Hey Luke"

Luke and Sanjay turned to see josh and Danny coming up.

"Hey guys" Luke greeted.

"I see you back with us" josh replied.

"Yeah just got back, oh by the way this is Sanjay he's just moved in just down the hall from my room. Sanjay this is josh and Danny"

"Nice to meet you" Sanjay greeted.

"How's it going" Danny replied.

"Welcome to the mad house" josh added.

Luke and Sanjay grinned at each other. Josh was more right than he could know.

That week the 4 teens became great friends, and there had also been no alien activity and Luke and Sanjay were starting to get used to a normal life.

Luke was outside his room putting posters up on a notice board when Sanjay came up.

"Hey Luke" Sanjay greeted.

"Hey buddy" Luke replied.

"Listen me josh and Danny are going out for a pizza wanna come"

"Yeah alright"

"I see someone's settled in nicely," a girls voice said.

And Luke turned towards the voice he couldn't believe his eye's. Standing in the corridor was Maria Jackson.

To be continued.

Yes that's not the end of it, the plan is writing 6 separate episodes like the normal series within this story. Next episode will be a Luke and Maria story fans of island of heroes will know what I did to Yoh and Anna expect some of the same.

Any ideas or people you would like to appear send them my way and I'll see what I can do.

Cheers TK.


	6. Episode 2 Happiness and Tragedy

"Maria"

Luke was in shock he couldn't believe Maria was standing in front of him.

"How's it going Luke long time no see" she replied.

Maria smiled at Luke and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Maria" he repeated as he hugged her.

"I can't believe it's you" Luke added.

"Yeah dads doing a few lectures on computers here, so I thought I'd pop in and see you"

"Oh this is just brilliant" Luke sounded really happy.

"So who's your friend" Maria asked.

In all the excitment Luke had kinda forgot Sanjay was standing next to him.

"Oh sorry this is Sanjay, Sanjay I like to you meet Maria" the replied.

"Please to meet you Maria" Sanjay added.

"Nice to meet you too" Maria replied.

Maria turned back to Luke.

"So how's Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani?" she asked.

"Oh there fine, hey me and Sanjay were about to meet up with two of our friends for pizza you wanna come"

"If that's ok, I am starving"

"Yeah the more the merrier" Sanjay replied.

Luke was grinning like a manic he was so happy to see Maria again, later that day Luke and Maria were in luke's room on the computer, and Luke was talking to sarah Jane Clyde and Rani via web chat.

"Hey you'll never guess who's here," Luke told them.

Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani couldn't believe it when Maria appeared next to Luke.

"Hey everyone" Maria greeted.

"Maria" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane sounded really happy to see Maria.

"So how come your in oxford" Clyde asked also pleased to see his friend.

"Dad's lecturing in oxford all week but we're coming to London after that for the weekend, me and dad haven't seen mum for ages so we'll pop in to see you guys as well" Maria explained.

"I'm looking forward to it" Sarah Jane continued.

"And we can finally meet face to face" Rani added.

"Yeah we can get to know each other a little bit better" Maria replied.

"Can't wait" Rani said with a smile.

They chatted for the rest of the night Maria told them what was happening in Washington and sarah Jane Clyde and Rani told her the latest news from bannerman road. Luke didn't want this night to end but soon it was time for Maria to leave.

"So what you doing tomorrow" she asked.

"Well my last lecture will be done by five and I'm free after that" Luke replied.

"Cool I'll have finished helping dad by then, shall I meet you here?" she asked.

"Yeah ok, I'll be back here by quarter past five"

"Great, well I'll see you then" Maria said as she turned to leave.

"Night Maria" Luke said as he opened the door for her.

"Night Luke" Maria said as she gave luke a kiss on the cheek.

Maria left the room leaving Luke grinning like a maniac again. That night Luke didn't get much sleep he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"My dads got a job… in America," she explained.

"Are you going with him?" Luke asked.

Maria looked away.

"I don't know," she answered.

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can't go Maria, I don't want you to go" the boy pleaded.

"Luke it's my dad"

"But you've always been here"

Luke could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I know and I'm going to miss you so much" Maria told him.

Later that day Luke was standing in the street with his mum Clyde and Maria's mum waving to Maria and her dad as they left in the taxi.

"Well I best be off" Maria's mum said as she left.

Luke's heart sank as the taxi disappeared into the distance; his mum put her arm around her son. That night Luke sat alone on the steps in the attic the boy wiped away the tears as Sarah Jane came into the room.

"Are you ok Luke?"

He didn't answer her; Sarah Jane sat next to him and put her arm around him.

"It's ok," she said softly.

"I don't want things to change mum," Luke sobbed.

"I know I miss her too, I didn't want things to change when the doctor had to return to Gallifrey but things do change just like the sun risers and sets every day"

"It hurts mum"

"Yes it does but it gets better in time"

Sarah Jane kissed her son on the forehead.

"Besides we'll see her again it isn't like she's moved to Voga"

Sarah Jane was right about on thing it did get easier over time Luke and Maria had kept in touch which helped, but Luke never forgot how he felt the first night she was gone.

Luke got up and looked out the window at the night sky, he still couldn't believe Maria had just walked back into his life, and he felt something he hadn't felt before could this be love he thought.

The next day Luke had got back early and Maria wasn't due for another couple of hours, so he got on his computer and called his mum to kill sometime.

"Your back early thought you had a lecture today" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's been cancelled, in fact nothings happened today there's a strike or something" Luke explained.

"Surprised you're not out with Maria" Rani said who was also there with Clyde.

"No cause I had to do this essay, 2000 words on penchant and physics, it was fascinating but then everyone wanted to go out for a burger, and I thought why not so we all went into town and err"

"oh i hope you finished your work" Sarah Jane interupted.

"Ohh Sanjay owes me 5 quid cause I bet him you'd say that" Luke said with a grin.

Luke was in a good mood.

"Right and who's Sanjay" Clyde asked.

"Oh he's just down the hall, he's brilliant we just clicked straight away. He's smart he's cool and he makes me laugh, I think he's the best mate I've had all my life"

Clyde's face dropped.

"Ooohhh the look on your face, that is brilliant" Luke said clapping his hands together like a kid in a sweet shop.

Sarah Jane and Rani started to snigger.

"What I" Clyde said a bit slow to get the joke.

Sarah Jane tapped Clyde on the head with a book as she smiled at him, Clyde then realised he'd been had. Luke started to laugh as well; he was so happy and couldn't wait till Maria got there.

"That is such a classic" Rani added.

"Alright forget next week swat boy your on your own" Clyde told Luke in mock anger.

This made Sarah Jane laugh out loud and Clyde smiled at his friend. Suddenly mr smith sounded an alert.

"Emergency broadcast unit armed forcers are converging on this house Sarah Jane right now"

" What's going on mum?"

Sarah Jane turned to her son.

"It's unit"

"What could they want?" Luke asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out"

Luke waited for what seemed like an eternity before his mum Clyde and Rani reappeared, and they were not alone as a unit officer followed them into the attic.

"Mum what's wrong" Luke asked.

"Colonel Karim here seems to think the doctor is dead"

"What"

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He can't be" Luke added as tears began to form in his eyes

Clyde slumped down in the chair next computer, Rani did the same on the steps and Sarah Jane slowly walked over to the window.

Colonel Karim explained where the doctor was found and who had found him. The colonel handed sarah Jane a device which contained a recording for the shansheeth the race that had found the doctor, the hologram explained what had happened to the doctor and why the shansheeth had returned the doctor to the earth. Karim went on to explain where the funeral was due to take place, Sarah Jane agreed to go she wasn't going to miss this for the world, everyone had now left and sarah Jane sat talking to Luke.

"When the doctor was facing the great one on metebelis 3 somehow I knew he was dieing, of cause I didn't understand about regeneration back then, but also the last time we saw him I knew he was about to regenerate again"

"So if he is dead mum how come if he didn't just regenerate this time?"

"Because he needs time. If the doctors body died to quickly he wouldn't be able to regenerate, it nearly happened on metebelis 3 if the tardis hadn't got the doctor back to earth and Cho-je hadn't helped him regenerate he would have died then an I would have never seen him again. Sarah Jane explaned as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I always thought if the doctor died I'll know somehow, I'll just feel it wherever he is, if he's far away on some distant star, or lost in the depths of dark ages, I'd know."

She turned to her son.

"But I didn't, I didn't feel a thing"

"I know mum, but it doesn't mean anything"

"No but maybe it does though, cause I don't think he's dead he can't be"

Luke was starting to get worried his mum was clearly in denial.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to that funeral Luke, but only to find out what's going on"

Sarah Jane moved closer to the screen.

"I think the doctors still alive"

"I want to come with you mum"

"Oh no you don't your staying right where you are" Sarah Jane snapped.

Luke looked away from the screen Sarah Jane could see she had upset her son.

"I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean to snap, it's just you've only just recovered from the trigiod attack and if this turns out to be a trap"

Luke could see he wasn't going to change her mind and he didn't want to argue with her the last thing he wanted to do was put her though any more pain.

"Alright mum, I'll stay here" Luke said with a sigh.

Luke still didn't want his mum to go to this funeral alone so he managed to convince her to take Clyde and Rani with her.

"At least take Clyde and Rani with you" he continued.

"I can't put them in danger either Luke"

"That's if it is a trap"

"It feels like a trap it smells like a trap. I think it is a trap"

"I just want to keep you safe mum, if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself"

"Oh Luke, alright I'll take them with me but you stay where you are deal"

"Deal, well I better get going Maria will be here soon"

"Ok Luke I'll call you as soon as I know what's really going on"

"Bye mum you take care"

"Bye Luke" Sarah Jane said as she blew a kiss at him.

Luke signed out of web chat and sat there for a while thinking about the first time he had met the doctor.

"Luke, are you alright" Sarah Jane said as she ran to her son.

The whole house had been shaking and Luke felt as if the earth had moved. Sarah Jane called mr smith and he advised that she go outside to find out what had happened, Luke headed outside with his mum and they didn't believe what they saw.

"It's impossible" Sarah Jane simply said.

Because in the sky was 26 planets, they both quickly headed inside to see if mr smith had any information, he soon detected hundreds of spaceships heading towards the earth and Sarah Jane heard a voice she hoped she would never hear again.

"EXTERMINATE"

"No" Sarah Jane sounded really scared.

Sarah Jane grabbed her son Luke had never seen his mum look so afraid. The people of earth didn't stand a chance, The daleks quickly took over and the earth had no choice but to surrender. Sarah Jane sat with Luke as a voice came from mr smith.

"Can anyone hear me, the sub wave network is now open, you should be able to here my voice"

"Who's that?" Luke asked.

"Just some poor sole calling out for help, there nothing we can do"

"But look at mr smith"

The screen on mr smith cleared and Harriet Jones appeared on the screen and soon Sarah Jane and Luke could also see captain jack with the torchwood team, and Martha Jones.

Harriet explained about the sub wave network and between them they came up with a plan using the power of the rift in Cardiff and mr smith to contact the doctor.

"Mr smith make that call," Sarah Jane told the zilock.

"Calling the doctor" mr smith replied.

On the tardis the doctor's phone rang.

"It's a signal," the doctor told the Donna.

"Can we follow it" Donna asked.

"Oh you just watch me," the doctor added.

The doctor was on his way but the daleks had found Harriet Jones.

"Harriet Jones forma prime Minster"

"YES….WE…. KNOW…. WHO…. YOU…. ARE" one of the daleks replied.

"Oh you know nothing of any human and that will be your downfall"

"EXTERMINATE"

Sarah Jane and Luke looked on in horror as harret's screen went blank.

"3,2,1" the doctor shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" the doctor and Donna yelled.

Suddenly planet after planet appeared in front of the tardis until the doctor could see the earth, and then he detected the sub wave network on the tardis scanner.

"It worked" Martha yelled as the doctor appeared on the screen.

Everyone was so pleased to see the doctor.

"Where the hell have you been?" captain jack added.

Everyone explained to the doctor what was going on, this was the first time Luke had met the doctor and after his mum and the doctors other companions had defeated the daleks it was time for Luke and mr smith to do there part.

"Calling Luke and mr smith this is the doctor, come on Luke shake a leg.

Luke ran up to mr smith.

"Is mum there," he asked.

"Oh she's just fine and dandy" the doctor replied.

Sarah Jane was so happy her son was safe and sound.

"Now mr smith I want you to harness the power of the rift and loop it round the tardis like a tow rope you got that" the doctor explained.

"I regret I will need remote access to tardis base code numerals" mr smith answer.

"Oh blimey that's going to take a while," the doctor said as he scratched his head.

"No let me" Sarah Jane told the time lord as she ran over to him.

"K9 out you come," she added.

K9 appeared in the attic next to Luke and mr smith.

"Affirmative mistress"

"Oh good dog, K9 give mr smith the base code," the doctor instructed.

"Master, tardis base code being transferred"

And with everyone's help the doctor flew planet earth back to where it should be. Once again everything began to shake.

"Yeah whoooo" Luke yelled as he held on to K9.

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Luke is Maria"

Luke slowly walked slowly over to the door and opened it and Maria only had to take one look at Luke's face to understand something bad had happened.

"What's wrong Luke?"

Luke couldn't hold it in anymore and his tears began to fall.

"It's the doctor they say he's dead," he sobbed.

Maria hugged Luke and held him as he cried.

To be continued.

Ok not quite the chapter I promised, I was going to set this after death of the doctor but I thought it would be a good event to use for Luke and Maria to get together.

Once again thanks for the reviews (The bad ones do make my laugh.)

Also ideas are still welcome anything you would like to happen send it my way.

Thanks again.

TK.


	7. Memorys

Maria sat Luke down on his bed and Luke down he explained what had been happening, unit arriving at bannerman road, the message form the shansheeth and his worries about his mum.

"Poor Sarah Jane sounds like she in denial"

"I'm so scared for her Maria, I'm so afraid that she might be losing it"

"She's just in shock"

"I know, I'm just so worried about her"

Maria put her arm around Luke.

"Listen Luke Sarah Jane's got Clyde Rani and she you and me"

Luke smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too"

Luke looked into Maria's eyes and he had that feeling again.

"I wish I'd got to meet the doctor" Maria continued.

"He was just brilliant, he saved mum from the trickster"

"Yeah I remember you saying, but you never did tell me the full story"

Luke thought back to the wedding and the moment the doctor appeared.

"Stop this wedding now" the doctor yelled as he ran into the room

But he was too late suddenly a wind blew up in the room knocking the doctor back. Then the trickster appeared and Luke watched helplessly as the trickster walked over to his mum and disappeared with her.

"Sarah no" the doctor shouted a he ran to the spot where Sarah Jane had vanished.

The room continued to shake as all the wedding guests also disappeared leaving only Luke Clyde and Rani with the doctor. Then the whole room turned white and Luke felt himself losing consciousness.

"Luke, Luke smith"

Luke woke to the doctor voice.

"D…Doctor" he said as he came round.

"That's me, good to meet you in the flesh"

"What happened, mum, the trickster"

"Luke listen to me everyone going to be alright, I can find Sarah I can bring her back"

As the doctor spoke Luke was fighting back the tears.

"But I need you to be strong for me just like you were before" the doctor continued.

Luke knew the doctor was right he wasn't going to help his mum if he lost it now.

"I know you can do it," the doctor added with a wink and a smile.

Luke nodded as the doctor sprang up to say hello to Clyde and Rani.

"I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are" Clyde told the doctor.

The doctor was now running around the room putting his ear to the ground.

"Well, you know journalists always exaggerating but yeah, I'm pretty amazing on a good day" he added.

After a lot of running around looking for Sarah Jane and a visit from the trickster,

The tardis finally appeared and the doctor quickly ran inside, but as he tried to pull Clyde Rani and Luke into the tardis the doors slammed shut. Clyde crashed into the doors and Alton energy surged through him sending Clyde across the room as the tardis vanished.

"Clyde" Luke shouted as Rani helped Clyde up.

Luke waited for the tardis to reappear as Clyde and Rani headed down stairs to talk to K9 then Clyde found out what had happened to him when he touched the tardis. Clyde ran to the exit of the hall and flung open the doors.

"Trickster" he yelled.

The trickster appeared in the void of white and Clyde walked towards the trickster saying he wished to serve him, of cause this was a trick. When Clyde was close enough to him he grabbed the tricksters hand.

"Got you," Clyde said triumphantly.

The Alton energy surged out of Clyde's hand zapping the trickster, this gave the doctor the time he needed to talk to sarah Jane, and when Clyde appeared with the trickster sarah Jane knew what she had to do.

"Clyde" she shouted as she ran to him.

The boy was out cold but Sarah Jane now had the strength to let peter go. She explained who the trickster was and that he was no angel.

"Look at this" Sarah Jane told him as she held Clyde.

"This is what he'll do to millions of people," she added.

Peter then realised what the trickster was and now he knew what he had to do. He took off the wedding ring and threw it at the trickster, who disappeared in a blinding flash.

Peter then looked at Sarah Jane and said goodbye as he turned to stardust.

"Mum"

Luke came bursting into the room with the doctor and Rani, as they ran to Sarah Jane and Clyde came round the room once again began to shake. Soon everyone was back at the wedding with all the guests but peter and the doctor were gone.

"Mum" Luke whispered as he walked up to Sarah Jane.

His mum turned to the wedding guest with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry everybody, I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled" she told everyone.

Sarah Jane then left the room and as Luke watched his mum leave tears began to run down his face.

"It must have been so hard for her" Maria said as Luke finished telling her the story.

"It was but it made it worse because it looked like the doctor had just gone"

"But he did come back didn't he"

Luke nodded.

"The tardis appeared in the attic later that day, we even got to look inside"

"What was it like" Maria asked.

"It was just amazing, but the what do you expect from the doctor" Luke said with a smile.

"I feel so sorry for sarah Jane first peter and now the doctor"

Maria turned to Luke.

"It makes you realise how important people are to you," she continued.

"Losing peter was so hard on her, and if the doctor really is dead it will destroy her.

Maria took Luke's hands in hers.

"Why don't we go for a walk, get some air," she added.

"Alright"

Luke and Maria headed outside, it was a lovely night and after their walk they sat on a grass bank looking up at the stars. Luke was pointing out the names of the stars.

"And that one there's alpha century" he explained.

"I've missed you telling me facts Luke"

She looked in to Luke's eyes.

"Not a days gone by when I haven't thought of you" she told him.

Luke held Maria's hands.

"When you left I felt like I'd lost part of myself"

Luke then went on the tell Maria how he had felt the night she left.

"Oh Luke" Maria said as she wiped away a tear rolling down Luke's face.

"It was so hard to leave you, Sarah Jane, and Clyde behind," she continued.

Tears now began to form in Maria's eyes.

"I've missed you guys so much" Maria added almost unable to speak.

Luke hugged his friend and a wave of emotion ran though his head, he'd never felt this way before but it was a good felling. Luke then saw something.

"Maria look"

Maria looked up with Luke and could see something streaking across the sky.

"Is that a shooting star?" she asked.

"Or a alien spaceship" Luke continued

"Just be our luck a night like this and aliens turn up to ruin it"

"Best get the vinegar ready" Luke added.

Luke and Maria bust out laughing.

"Don't forget to duck for cover," Maria continued.

"Yeah I've been coved in alien guts more times than I wish to remember"

"Euwe Luke" Maria added with a grin.

"I know but it's horrible, took days to get it out of my hair" Luke added.

"Hey do you remember the gorgon?" Maria asked.

"How could I forget, now she was scary"

"We've seen so much together, Slitheen," she continued.

"Mrs wormwood and the Bane, General Kudlak" Luke added.

"The Trickster, The Graske, and Kaggh of cause"

"Don't forget the Berserker that took Clyde's dad over, if it wasn't for you and your dad we would have never have found Clyde, and mum wouldn't have found us either"

"I remember, it was great to help you guys I felt part of the gang again"

Luke turned to Maria.

"You'll always be part of the gang Maria"

Maria smiled at Luke.

"Thanks Luke that means a lot"

"So what are these computer lectures that your dads doing about?" Luke asked.

"Oh this guy's companies developed a new computer system or something dads explaining how it works," Maria explained.

"Cool"

Luke eye's lit up her loved new technology.

"Hey I've got a free day tomorrow, I'd love to sit in on one of the lectures" he added.

"That'd be wicked, dad would like to see you again"

The next day Luke was up bright and early and got to the lecture just as Maria and her dad arrived.

"Luke" Maria greeted.

Luke went over to Maria and her dad followed by Sanjay josh and Danny, who had also joined him.

"Good to see you mr Jackson" Luke added.

"Luke how many more times call me Alan" Maria's dad replied

Luke introduced his friends to Alan and they all headed inside.

The lecture hall soon filled with students and Luke and his friends took their seats. Alan and Maria were now at the front of the room trying to bring the room to order.

"They sure are a rowdy lot," Alan said.

"Dad there students" Maria replied with a grin.

Suddenly the room fell silent as a man in a suit, long black coat with blond hair and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses walked into the room. And Luke felt uneasy.

"What is it Luke" Sanjay asked.

"I'm not sure, something about him," Luke said nodding towards the man.

The man joined Alan on the stage, the man then simply nodded at Alan.

"Mr eldritch here is the founder of abyss modem, his company has developed the symbolise computer system" Alan explained as he turned to the students in the crowd.

"This revolutionary system allows you to use the computer simply by speaking to it" Alan continued.

"Wow no way" josh said.

"I bet K9 and mr smith can give it a run for it's money" Sanjay whispered to Luke.

Luke and Sanjay grinned at each other.

"It's still pretty cool" Luke replied.

Alan brought out a computer to the centre of the stage.

"If I could have a volunteer please," Alan asked.

Luke's hand shot up and Alan and Maria smiled at each other.

"Who better to help me than my good friend Luke" Alan said.

Luke almost ran to the stage, but as he walked past mr eldritch he felt uneasy again. There was something strange about this guy.

"So what do you want me to do?" Luke asked as he walked over to the computer.

"The computer is your friend" mr eldritch suddenly said.

He turned to Luke.

"How would you greet a new friend" mr eldritch asked.

Luke turned to the computer.

"Hello my names Luke"

"HELLO, LUKE, I, AM, ABYSS"

Luke begin to smile.

"You can ask the computer whatever you want," Alan told Luke.

"Abyss what's the weather like today?" he asked.

"SUNNY, WITH, A, CHANCE, OF, RAIN"

"Oh that's brilliant" Luke continued.

"YES, I, AM"

This made everyone laugh including Luke.

"As you can see the computer also has got a sense of humour" Alan added.

Luke asked the computer a few more questions including a few really hard maths questions, and the computer answered every one correct. Alan turned to Luke.

"Thank you Luke, round of applause for Luke please" Alan said.

Everyone clapped apart for mr eldritch as Luke returned to his seat.

"That was just wicked" Sanjay told him.

"Yeah it sure is smart" Luke replied.

Alan went on to explain everything the computer could do, and how it was going to change the way everyone used computers, as the lecture came to a close mr eldritch had one last surprise for everyone.

"To launch this computer system mr eldritch has kindly donated the first batch of the computers to oxford university free of charge" Alan explained.

The room begin to murmur with voices.

"Which means that every student will have their own abyss computer by the end of the week" Alan continued.

The room erupted with cheers.

"That's so cool" josh said.

"I can't believe we get one for free," Danny continued.

"Sam's sure gonna be jealous" Sanjay added.

"Yeah almost to good to be true" Luke said as he watched eldritch.

Eldritch turned and looked back at Luke.

"Jackson, That boy"

"Oh that's Luke" Alan replied as Maria helped him pack his stuff up.

"He seems very smart"

"Oh he is more than you could know" Alan explained as he grinned at Maria.

"Do you need me now dad" she asked.

"No I can manage, why don't you spend a bit of time with Luke"

"Thanks dad"

Maria gave her dad a kiss and left to join Luke, as they left the lecture hall they didn't notice that mr eldritch was watching them. Another man came up to him.

"I think we have who we've been looking for" mr eldritch told the man.

"I will get everything ready sir" the man replied.

"Good, nothing in the world can stop me now"

To be continued.

What are mr eldritch plans, and why does he want Luke. Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Eldritch's Plan

Mr Eldritch had now been driven back to one of his factories on the edge of town, where one of his workers was waiting for him.

"Welcome back sir" the worker greeted.

"We have our testing ground" Mr Eldritch told him.

"Sir are you sure about using a university, isn't it a little public"

"It's the perfect place"

"But what if someone finds out what were doing, they may try to stop us"

Mr Eldritch turned to the worker.

"Only when it's too late," Eldritch told him.

Mr Eldritch took of his coat and another worker took it from him.

"Is everything going as scheduled" Eldritch continued.

"The explosion at the main factory has set us back, but back up supplies will be here by the end of the week" the worker explained.

"Excellent, how are the professors experiments progressing?"

"They are going well, he is now ready for a human subject"

"And I have found the perfect test subject"

"Who sir"

"A boy from the university, Alan Jackson tells me he is quite the genus"

Meanwhile Maria had taken Luke and the boy bowling,

"Luke your kicking ass" Maria told him.

Luke was doing really well and was getting more strikes than not.

"It's simple really you just calculate the distance from the pins, the speed the ball needs to be and throw" he explained.

"Did anyone ever tell you can be a real odd ball at times Luke" Danny told him.

"A few" he said as he smiled at Maria.

"Well it seems to be working" Sanjay continued.

Luke bowled another ball and got yet another strike.

"Right that's it I'm not playing anymore" josh said with mock anger.

Danny started to laugh.

"You just sounded like max then josh," Danny said as he continued to laugh.

"Oi I'm no max wild" josh replied.

Luke walked over to josh.

"Don't worry josh I'm gonna sit out this next one, I need to ring Clyde anyway"

Then Luke's stomach rumbled.

"I best get some food first I'm getting hungry, Does anyone else want anything" Luke asked.

"Just a burger for me buddy" Sanjay replied.

"Yeah same here" Danny continued.

"Don't forget the fries" josh added.

Luke turned to Maria.

"Maria?" he asked.

"I'll just have the same as you lot"

Luke soon returned with the buggers and sat eating his while he rang Clyde.

"Alright mate talk to ya soon, keep an eye on mum for me, thanks mate see ya"

Luke hung up as Maria joined him.

"Everything all right" she asked.

Luke nodded.

"Yeah, Clyde says unit are picking them up for the funeral tomorrow"

"How's your mum"

"About the same"

Maria put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"She'll be alright, she just needs time"

"I know"

"Oh yes strike" josh yelled.

Luke and Maria turned to them.

"Nice one josh" Luke called.

"I'm really enjoying my self today" Maria told Luke.

"Me too" Luke replied.

Luke looked into Maria's eyes and once again had that feeling, was he falling in love.

"So how long you known these guys?" Maria asked.

"I met josh and Danny first day I was here, and Sanjay moved in down the hall about a week ago" Luke explained.

"So how you finding uni, I bet your loving it aren't you?"

"I am it's just brilliant, but I bet your having just as much fun helping your dad"

"Yeah normally I don't get to spend much time with him when he's working, so it's great he's doing these lectures for Mr Eldritch"

"That guy gives me the creeps"

"Really"

"Yeah, there's something strange about him"

"Oh he's strange alright, but then again most of these billionaires are"

"Hey Luke you and Maria up for this next game" Sanjay called.

"What do you think?" Luke asked Maria"

"Show them whose boss" she replied.

Luke and Maria rejoined Sanjay josh and Danny. And after Luke had won a few more games it was time for everyone to leave the bowling ally.

"Remind me if I'm ever on a bowling team to have you on it" josh told Luke.

Luke smiled.

"So what you guys want to do now," Luke asked.

"Why don't we head to the cinema see what's on?" Sanjay suggested.

"That's a great idea" Maria replied.

"Well I'm in" Danny continued.

"Yeah why not" josh added.

"Then lets go" Luke told them.

But as Luke and the others turned to leave a black van pulled up and 3 men got out and grabbed Luke and try to push him into van.

"Luke" Maria yelled.

"Let him go" josh shouted as he grabbed one of the men.

One of the other men went for josh, but he blocked the attack and knocked the man instead. Luke then kicked one of the men in the shin as Danny took down the other man holding Luke. Josh and Danny stood in fighting stance in front of Luke.

"I think you guys best get out of here why you can," Danny told them.

The 3 men quickly got back into the van and drove off.

"What was that all about" Maria asked.

"I have no idea" Luke replied.

"Well I managed to scribble down the number plate, so we'll find out soon enough" Sanjay continued.

"How you going to do that" josh asked.

"Oh I have my ways" Sanjay replied as he and Luke grinned at each other.

Back at the factory Mr Eldritch was waiting for news from his unit. One of the workers come up to him.

"I take it our unit has reported in" Mr Eldritch said.

"Yes sir but I'm afraid it isn't good news"

"They failed to capture the boy"

"It seems two of his friends know marshal arts"

"Interesting, looks we need to rethink our plans"

"Sir I believe Alan Jackson's daughter knows the boy"

Mr Eldritch turned to the worker.

"Maria and the boy are friends"

"Yes sir she used to live in the same street as him"

"Then we will use that to our advantage"

Josh and Danny had now taken Maria back to the hotel she was staying at with her dad. And Sanjay was in Luke's room on the computer.

"There we are, we have access to the unit database," Sanjay said.

"That was quick" Luke replied.

"It's pretty straight forward when you know all the passwords"

Sanjay typed in the number plate and soon got a match.

"Ah here we go," he continued.

Sanjay and Luke looked shocked.

"I don't believe it" Luke said.

"No way, the van's register to abyss modem" Sanjay continued.

"I thought there was something wrong about Mr Eldritch"

"I'll see if there's any files on him," Sanjay said as he typed Eldritch's name.

At the factory an alarm sounded and two of the workers ran to a computer screen.

"What is it?" one of the workers asked.

"Someone's searching for information on Mr Eldritch, inform him at once"

The other worker quickly left, back at Luke's room Sanjay had found what he was looking for.

"Found something, looks like some sort of report" Sanjay told Luke.

Luke read the report.

"Project symbiosis" Luke read aloud.

Mr Eldritch had now joined his worker at his screen.

"Sir someone has accessed a report on you" the worker explained.

"Do you have their location" Eldritch asked.

"No I am unable to find the source, but I have traced the server the report is located on"

Luke and Sanjay continued to read the report.

"Hey look there's a picture," Sanjay said.

"That's eldritch" Luke replied as he pointed at the screen.

"That can't be him this was taken in 1961"

"It sure looks like him"

Eldritch could also see what Luke and Sanjay were reading.

"I'm wiping the server," the worker said.

"Wait" Eldritch said raising his hand.

"I know who this is," he continued.

"Who"

"It's that boy, Alan Jackson was right he is a genus"

"But sir he's now going to know what were planning, and we still don't know where he lives.

"It is of no concern, because now he's going to come to us"

Luke and Sanjay read the rest of the report, and when josh and Danny returned Luke and Sanjay told them what they had found out.

"So let me get this straight Eldritch once used computer to try take over kids minds" josh said.

"Yeah the Russians were doing mind control experiments in the 50's and the symbiosis system was a product of this, fortunately the scientist who created it wanted it to be used for the good of mankind so defected to the uk in 1961" Luke explained.

"But then Eldritch took over and once again used the system for mind control, he decided to test it at a school in 1991 so he gave everyone at the school a free computer" Sanjay continued.

"Just like he will at the end of the week," Danny added.

"Trouble is when the computers receive a signal from Eldritch anyone using one will be brain washed to obey Eldritch" Luke replied.

"Wow an army of students, so how was Eldritch stopped last time" josh asked.

"The scientist who created the system has programmed a safe guard, basically the system backfired" Luke continued.

"But this time we can stop them before they transmit the signal" Sanjay added.

Sanjay pulled out a disk

"I've got a virus that will wipe there systems clean, but I'm gonna have to upload it at source it appears there main server isn't connected to the net" he explained.

"So we need to find the server" josh said.

"Already have Eldritch has a factory on the edge of town" Luke told them.

"So when do we go?" Danny asked.

"Tonight" Luke replied.

That night Luke and the others arrived at Eldritch's factory.

"It looks well guarded" Luke said.

"Yeah it does" Sanjay replied.

"Hello, looks like we have a back door" Danny continued.

Danny pointed to a door where one guard was standing.

"And there's only one guard" josh said as he and Danny grinned at each other.

"Gentlemen we have a way in" Danny added.

Everyone headed for the door; josh walked up behind the guard and taped him on the shoulder.

"Hi" josh said to him.

Danny appeared behind the guard and grabbed him.

"Me and my friend's were wondering if you wouldn't mind giving us the tour" josh added.

Everyone headed inside but as the door closed a small light begin to flash on it. Mr Eldritch was stood in the main control room when intruder alert appeared on a screen.

"There here" he simply said.

Mr Eldritch turned to one of the workers.

"Lock down the building, I'll go and greet our guests" Mr Eldritch told him as he turned to leave.

Luke and the other were now in an office tying the guard to a chair. Sanjay was on a computer.

"I've got a floor plan," Sanjay said.

Luke joined Sanjay at the computer.

"Looks like the server room is 3 floors down" Sanjay continued.

"Can't you upload the virus here?" Luke asked.

Sanjay shook his head.

"No it'll give them time to detect the virus and delete it, but if we upload it to the main server and disconnect it from the network they won't have time to stop the virus" Sanjay explained.

"Then lets get down there" Luke replied.

Luke turned to josh who was watching the corridor.

"Looks all clear," he told Luke.

Luke and his friends quickly headed down the corridor and headed for the lift, but when the lift doors opened Eldritch was standing there with 2 armed guards.

"We would be honoured if you'd join us" he told them.

Behind Luke and the others more armed men appeared.

"Please" Eldritch said as he gestured towards the lift.

Luke and the others joined eldritch in the lift and were taken to the main control room.

"Welcome to my world" Eldritch told them.

"We know what your planning eldritch and we're going to stop you" Luke answer.

"The boy and his friends are going to stop me"

Eldritch walked closer to Luke.

"But your not going to stop me, if fact your going to help me"

"I'm not going to help you" Luke shot back.

"Well if you don't your friend will"

Mr Eldritch pressed a key on a computer and an image of Maria sitting in a room appeared on the screen.

"Maria" Luke said.

"Her father is working late so I arranged a car to be sent for her," Eldritch explained.

"If you do anything to her" Luke threatened.

"Oh but I won't if you do as I say, otherwise she'll have to take your place"

Luke was taken to a room with a computer screen in it, Eldritch stood looking though a window with Sanjay, josh Danny, and one of the workers.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sanjay demanded.

"Give him and you a taste of what's to come" Eldritch told him.

The worker tapped a few keys and a bright light shone from the screen in front of Luke, he tried to look away but for some reason he couldn't.

"It begins" Eldritch added.

To be continued.


	9. Choices

The light from the computer screen began to blind Luke but then the screen started to spark.

"What's happening" Eldritch demanded.

"The systems overloading the readings are off the chart" the professor replied.

There was another explosion of sparks from the computers, All the lights then went out as the power failed and the screen in front of Luke went out. Luke fell to the ground.

"Now" Sanjay shouted.

Sanjay josh and Danny wasted no time and made a run for it as the power failure had unloacked all the doors.

"I'm switching to emergency power," the professor said as he furiously taped keys on the computer.

But he was too late Sanjay and the others had already got to Luke and dragged him out of the room.

"Is he ok" josh asked.

"He's just unconscious" Sanjay replied.

"We need to get him out of here" Danny told him.

"You go on ahead, I gonna to find Maria and I've still got to upload the virus" Sanjay explained.

"We can't just leave you here" josh continued.

"Look there's no point in us all getting recaptured just go," Sanjay told them.

"Good luck" josh said as he and Danny left with Luke.

Sanjay ran into the nearest office and used the computer to find Maria.

"Sanjay?" Maria said as he burst into the room.

"No time to explain we have to leave now" Sanjay told her.

"Why what's going on?" she asked.

"Turns out your friend eldritch was behind Luke's attempted kidnapping"

"You're joking"

Sanjay shook his head.

"Afraid not, and he's planning to take over using the symbiosis system" Sanjay continued.

Maria suddenly stopped.

"Wait we need to find my dad" she told him.

"I'm afraid your fathers not here"

Sanjay and Maria turned to see Eldritch.

"Where is he" Maria demanded.

"He's safe, I'll take you to him if you wish" eldritch continued as his guards arrived.

"Doesn't look like I've got a choice" Maria replied.

Eldritch turned to Maria.

"You always have a choice Maria, you can either leave and join your friend Luke or you can come with me and see your father, the decision is yours and yours alone"

Maria thought about it but there was only one choice she could make.

"I'll come with you, but only if you let Sanjay leave" Maria told eldritch.

"As you wish" Eldritch replied.

Eldritch turned to his guards.

"Let the boy go" he told them.

Sanjay turned to Maria.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Maria nodded.

"It's my dad Sanjay I can't just leave him," she explained.

"I understand" Sanjay continued.

Sanjay turned to leave.

"We'll be back for you Maria count on it," he added as he left.

Outside josh and Danny had got Luke back to the car, Luke started to groan.

"I think he's coming round," Danny said.

"Luke, you ok" Josh asked.

"err ma…. Maria. Where's Maria?" Luke said as he shot up

"Wow. Wow. Easy" josh said as he grabbed Luke.

"Sanjay stayed behind to look for her" josh continued.

"You left him on his own" Luke replied.

"He told us to go" josh added.

"He figured there was no point in us all getting recaptured" Danny explained.

"How did we escape anyway?" Luke asked.

"Well they started that experiment but the system started to overload, next thing the power went so the doors all unlocked, and we made a run for it" Danny continued.

"What's the last thing you remember" josh asked.

"Just that blinding light, then I woke up here" Luke answered.

"I guess whatever they were trying to do failed," Danny added.

"Hey I think I can see Sanjay" josh said.

Josh was right and Sanjay soon joined the others.

"Luke your alright" Sanjay told him.

"Maria?" Luke asked.

Sanjay shook his head.

"Sorry buddy, Eldritch made her chose between you and her dad, but she did convince eldritch to let me go" Sanjay explained.

Luke remained silent. Sanjay put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"We'll get her back Luke promise," Sanjay added.

As Luke and the others left Maria was taken to her dad.

"Dad" she said as she ran to him.

"Maria?" Alan replied.

Maria hugged her dad.

"What's going on, Mr Eldritch asked me to work late, but then his men arrived pushed me into the back of a van and brought me here" Alan continued.

"Mr Eldritch lied to us," Maria told him.

"What" Alan added?

"He wants to use the symbiosis system to take over," Maria explained.

"Are you sure about this" Alan asked.

"I'm afraid the girl speaks the truth"

Maria and Alan turned to see Eldritch walking into the room.

"You stay away from my daughter" Alan told him.

"You have nothing to fear, it's only your friend Luke I want" Eldritch explained.

"What do you want Luke for?" Maria demanded.

"At first just a simple experiment with the symbiosis system, but now he's the key to my plans" eldritch answered.

"So your planning on using your system to take over, let me guess the computers your kindly giving away will turn anyone using then into your slaves" Alan continued.

"Not exactly" eldritch replied.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Maria asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Eldritch continued.

"Well whatever your planning stops now," Alan told him.

"You are going to stop me," Eldritch added.

"You need my help with the lectures, and I'm not going to allow you to give away your free computers" Alan explained.

"But I don't need your help anymore, all I need is the boy" Eldritch replied as he left the room.

"He must mean Luke" Alan added.

"But what does he mean he only needs Luke" Maria asked.

"I don't know Maria, but what ever it is isn't good"

Luke was now standing in the corridor in the dorm building looking out of a window.

"Can't sleep"

Luke turned to see Sanjay walking up to him.

"No I can't stop thinking about Maria" Luke told him.

"Don't worry Luke, I don't think Eldritch is going to harm her" Sanjay replied.

"It's just….."

"She means a lot to you doesn't she"

Luke nodded.

"I've know her all my life, if anything happens to her"

Luke couldn't say anymore as tears began to form in his eyes. Sanjay turned to him.

"Hey she'll be fine, we'll get her back you hear me" he told Luke.

"Yeah I hear ya"

"There's something else isn't there"

"I don't know, first the doctor and now this"

"Sometimes it takes an event like this to make you realise how important someone really is"

"Maria's the first person I met when I was activated by the bane, she helped me escape"

"Well when we find her you can return the favour"

Luke smiled at his friend as his phone bleeped.

"It's Clyde" Luke said as he looked at his phone.

"I guess he can't sleep either," he continued.

"I take it you've told him what's been happening then," Sanjay added.

"Oh no, I haven't even told mum I think they've got enough on with the doctors funeral" Luke explained.

Luke was about to text Clyde back when his phone began to text by itself.

"Wow" Luke simply said.

"What?" Sanjay replied

"My phones texting by itself"

"You kidding" Sanjay said as he looked at Luke's phone.

"Wait a minute, this is what I wanted to text"

"You mean"

Luke nodded.

"Yeah it texted what I thought" Luke explained

Luke thought of few more words and they appeared on his phone.

"That's mad" Sanjay added.

"Wait that experiment Eldritch did, it was to make me machine compatible" Luke added.

"Let me get this straight, the symbiosis system doesn't control people it makes them part of it"

"Yeah, symbiosis one thing depending on another"

Luke suddenly stopped.

"It's coming back to me, I was in the machine" Luke continued.

"You mean your mind was connected to the main sever?" Sanjay asked.

"No because there isn't a main server, Eldritch is the sever it's his mind"

"Ok this is getting weird even for me"

Sanjay sat down in a chair.

"It's a lot to take in I know" Luke said as he sat next to Sanjay.

"Your telling me, so eldritch can connect his mind to his computers" Sanjay replied.

Luke nodded.

"So he's planning to use the computers to control the minds of anyone using them," Sanjay continued.

"But it's not about control" Luke added.

"What are you saying?"

"Think about it all those computers connected to all those minds, Eldritch doesn't want to control them he wants there psychic energy"

"And that's why the system overloaded, your mind was too strong"

"Of cause, I've got the brain power of 10,000 people"

"So what does eldritch want psychic energy for?"

"I don't know, once mr smith turned bad and he and the slitheen used me and my Psychic energy to move the moon out of orbit"

"I remember that, that was you"

"Yeah" Luke said looking slightly embarrassed.

"So do you think eldritch is planning something similar"

"Who knows Sanjay, but now I know how to stop him"

"How"

"I'm going to give him what he wants"

"What you're just going to walk in to Eldritch's factory"

"Yeah, and get him to trade Maria and Alan for me"

"You think Eldritch will agree"

"I can more or least guarantee it"

"So what you going to do once your in there"

Luke turned to Sanjay.

"Then I'll show him Mr Eldritch how strong my mind really is," he told Sanjay.

To Be Continued.

Will Luke's plan work find out in the next chapter.

Another chapter down I'm going to try and get the next part up before Christmas but don't hold me to that :P. Once again thanks for the reviews and emails keep'em coming


	10. All or Nothing

"Are you insane"

It was now the next morning, Luke and Sanjay were explaining there plan to josh and Danny but josh wasn't too pleased.

"I know what I'm doing josh" Luke replied.

"Sure you do" josh continued.

"But how can you be sure eldritch is going to agree to trade Maria and her dad for you" Danny asked.

Luke turned to Danny.

"Because he needs me more than he needs them," Luke answered.

"Bit sure of yourself aren't you" josh snapped.

"Luke's right josh, Eldritch needs him to finish that experiment" Sanjay told him.

"So what if this plan of yours does work, what then" josh asked.

"Maria's dad is gonna know where the computers Eldritch is going to give away are" Sanjay told him.

"So if we wreak them Eldritch can't carry out his plans" Danny continued.

"Exactly" Sanjay replied.

"Alright I may not like it, but I guess it's the best plan we've got" josh added.

"So how do we contact Eldritch" Danny asked.

"Leave that to me" Sanjay said as he sat down at Luke's computer.

Eldritch was in the main control room when one of his workers came up to him.

"Sir the boy Luke had contacted us," he told Eldritch.

"Just as expected" Eldritch replied.

Eldritch followed the worker to a computer screen to see Luke and the others.

"I'm impressed boy" Eldritch told Luke.

"Oh really" Luke replied.

"Not many people can break though my firewalls to contact me"

"Save it Eldritch, I have an offer for you"

"Let me guess, you wish to trade yourself for the Jackson's how noble"

"The way I see it you need me more than you need them"

"You would be correct"

"So do we have a deal?"

"Oh yes I except your offer"

"Just tell me where and when"

"Meet me at the factory tonight, I'll be waiting"

Luke disappeared from the screen and Eldritch turned to the worker.

"Have everything ready for our guest" Eldritch told him.

"Right away sir" the worker said as he turned to leave.

As the worker left a cloaked figure appeared in front of Eldritch, he knelt before the figure.

"How are things progressing" the figure asked.

"Everything is going as planed my lord" Eldritch replied.

"Excellent"

"Soon our master will walk the earth once more"

"Yes after 17 centuries he will finally be free"

That night Luke and the others arrived at the factory.

"Can't see any guards," Danny said.

"Looks like Eldritch really is going to just let us walk though the front door" josh continued.

Luke and the others headed inside to find Eldritch waiting for them.

"Welcome" Eldritch greeted.

"Where's Maria and mr Jackson" Luke demanded.

"Relax I'll take you too them" Eldritch continued as he turned to leave.

Luke and the others followed Eldritch who led them to the main control room, where Maria and Alan were waiting.

"Luke" Maria said as she ran to him.

"Maria, your alright" Luke said as he hugged her.

"I am now you're here" Maria replied.

"I've kept my side of the bargain now it's your turn" Eldritch told Luke.

"What's he talking about" Maria asked.

"I'm trading me for you and your dad" Luke explained.

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You can't do that Luke, I won't let you," she told him.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Luke said with a wink.

Luke turned to Eldritch.

"First you let Maria and her dad leave with my friends" Luke demanded.

"As you wish" Eldritch replied.

"Go with Sanjay and the others" Luke continued.

"You sure about this" Maria asked.

"Trust me" Luke replied.

Luke smiled at Maria as Sanjay walked up to them.

"I'll get her out of here" Sanjay told him.

"You come back safe" Maria added as she kissed Luke on the cheek.

Maria left with Sanjay and the others.

"Lets begin shall we" Eldritch told Luke.

"Lead the way" Luke replied as he left with him.

Sanjay and the others were now outside, Maria looked back at the factory.

"I hope Luke knows what he's doing," she said.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, besides we've got work to do" Sanjay replied.

He turned to Alan.

"We need to destroy the computers Eldritch is going to give away, where are they being stored?" Sanjay asked.

"They haven't arrived yet, but Eldritch said he didn't need them now" Alan explained.

"What" Sanjay replied.

"He said he only needed Luke" Alan continued.

"Oh great and we've just handed Luke too him" josh added.

Eldritch led Luke to a room where there was some sort of machine with a chair on front of it.

"Behold the behemoth" Eldritch told him.

"It's a computer isn't it" Luke replied.

"Yes a product of the cold war, Built by the great miss pendragon" Eldritch explained.

"It's a bit dated" Luke continued.

Eldritch turned to Luke.

" Dated, This was once the greatest computer on the planet connected to everything, It will be once again" eldritch continued.

Eldritch walked up to the behemoth.

"The behemoth was awakened 19 years ago, but it chose to destroyed itself instead of obeying me" Eldritch added.

"So that's what your up to you want to give the behemoth a new mind"

"Exactly but no human mind could do it alone I need thousands"

"So as soon as everyone turns on their free computers you've got them"

"That was the original plan but now all I need is you"

"Me?"

"Your mind is perfect for the behemoth the brain power of 10.000 humans"

"You know who I really am"

"He knows exactly who you are Luke smith"

Luke knew that voice, he quickly turned to see the trickster appear.

"You" Luke simply said.

"Everything is ready my lord" Eldritch told him.

"What are you up to this time trickster" Luke demanded.

"Your mind connected to the behemoth will give us enough power to open a portal to the shadow dimensions, freeing my master and the rest of the pantheon of discourt," the trickster explained.

"Aren't you forgetting something, don't you need my agreement" Luke told him.

The trickster begin to laugh.

"He already has your agreement, remember you agree to trade your self for Maria and her dad" Eldritch continued.

As Eldritch spoke guards appeared at the door.

"There's no escape," Eldritch added.

Outside Sanjay and the others had come up with a plan of their own. They came to a building guarded by Eldritch's men.

"The power generators are in that building" Alan explained.

"But how do we get past the guards" Maria asked.

"Leave that to us" Danny said.

Danny and Josh headed towards the guards.

"Hello there me and my friend here are intruders," Danny told them.

"Hi" josh added.

The guards charged at josh and Danny and begin to fight them.

"Now's our chance go" Sanjay told Maria and Alan.

All 3 quickly headed towards the power room, meanwhile Luke was put in to the chair in front of the behemoth and a large metal bar appeared and went across Luke's waist.

"Why are you doing this Eldritch" Luke demanded.

"I serve chaos and once the master is free only chaos and darkness will reign" Eldritch replied.

One of Eldritch's workers pressed a few buttons on the behemoth, the chair moved backwards into the behemoth and a large metal box came down over Luke's head.

"Mighty behemoth expected this boy so you may live again" Eldritch shouted.

Luke winced with pain as his mind was connected to the behemoth, Sanjay Maria and Alan had now made it into the power room.

"Where's the main switch?" Sanjay asked as he looked around.

"Doesn't look like there isn't one" Alan replied.

"But we're running out of time" Maria continued.

"There's only one way out of this" Sanjay said as her pulled out a disk shaped object.

Sanjay pressed a button on it and K9 appeared.

"K9" Maria said.

"Greetings young mistress" the metal dog greeted.

"No time for that now K9, Luke's in trouble we need the power out" Sanjay told him.

"Affirmative master Sanjay"

K9 activated his laser and fired at the power generators overloading them, this sent a power surge into the behemoth, Eldritch held his head in pain.

"Behemoth" he yelled as he fell to his knees.

The behemoth begin to spark as the chair with Luke in came out of the machine and realised him. Luke collapsed on the floor as Sanjay and Maria appeared in the room.

"Luke" Maria yelled as she and Sanjay ran to him.

"Hold tight" Sanjay told her.

Sanjay pressed a button on the disk shaped object and all 3 disappeared as the behemoth exploded. Outside josh and Danny had taken all the guards down when they heard the explosion.

"Wow" josh simply said.

"You don't think Luke was in their do you" Danny added.

"Hey over here"

Josh and Danny turned to see Sanjay and Maria holding Luke with Alan following them.

"Is he alright" josh asked.

"Yeah just unconscious, Again" Sanjay replied.

"How did you find him?" Danny asked.

"Turns out Eldritch's main computer was in the power room" Alan lied.

"Oh my head" Luke groaned as he came round.

"Back with us Luke" Sanjay joked.

"What happened" Luke asked.

"We just managed to stop Eldritch's plan" Maria answered.

"Yet another mess for us to clear up"

Everyone turned to see Anna and some unit solders.

"I thought you would turn up sooner or later," Sanjay told her.

"Well we'll deal with things from here" Anna replied.

Everyone soon arrived back at the dorm building, Luke Maria and Sanjay were in Luke's room.

"Ok so how did you really get me out of there" Luke asked.

"With this" Sanjay pulled the disk shaped object out of his pocket.

"It's a teleporter I used it to transport K9 in to the power room, after he zapped the generators K9 locked onto you so we could teleport in and rescue you" Sanjay answered.

"Thanks K9 good dog" Luke told his metal friend.

"Your welcome master Luke" K9 replied.

"So what happened to the behemoth?" Maria asked.

"K9 must have caused a power surge because it couldn't control my psychic energy anymore so it overloaded" Luke explained.

"And mr Eldritch and the trickster?" Sanjay asked.

"Who knows" Luke replied.

Suddenly there was a strange noise a wheezing sound slowly getting louder.

"Wait that's" Luke said as he quickly ran to the window.

Outside in an alleyway was a familiar blue box.

"It's the tardis," Luke added.

To be continued.

That's it for 2010 next update will be in the New Year, Merry Christmas eveyone.


	11. The Doctor Lives

"It's the tardis"

Luke and the others quickly headed outside and ran to the blue box, which had appeared in an alley. A skinny man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie stepped out of the tardis.

"Looks like I've managed to land in the right place for once" he said.

"Who are you" Luke asked.

"Come on Luke, Who do you think I am," the man answered.

"Doctor?" Luke continued.

"The one and only" the doctor replied with a small bow.

"I thought you were dead," Luke added.

"It was just a trap just like I thought it was" Sarah Jane appeared next to the doctor.

"Sarah Jane" Maria shouted as she ran to her.

"It's good to see you Maria" Sarah Jane said as she hugged Maria.

Sarah Jane turned to the doctor.

"Doctor allow me to introduce Miss Maria Jackson" Sarah Jane told the doctor.

"Good to meet you at last, welcome to the tardis," the doctor said as he opened both of the tardis doors.

"Wow" was all Maria could say she couldn't believe her eyes.

Sarah Jane smiled at her and Maria smiled back, Sarah Jane turned to the doctor again.

"Thank you for this" she said.

"No problem, can't exactly leave without seeing my mate Luke here" the doctor replied.

The doctor grabbed Luke and put his arm around him.

"And who's this" the doctor asked noticing Sanjay.

"Oh this is Sanjay" Luke answered.

"It's a honour to meet you" Sanjay continued.

"I have that effect on most people" the doctor replied with a cheeky grin.

"Wait till you see inside the tardis" Luke told Sanjay as everyone walked into the tardis.

"Now that's cool," Sanjay added.

"Looks like you've met all the gang now doctor"

Everyone turned to see Clyde and Rani standing next to the consol.

"Clyde" Maria said as she ran over to Clyde and hugged him.

"Hey Maria" Clyde replied.

Maria then turned to Rani.

"You keeping this guy out of trouble" she asked.

"I try to" Rani answered with a smile.

"Good to meet you in the flesh at last" Maria continued.

"You too" Rani added.

Clyde walked over to Luke.

"So this must be Sanjay," he said.

"Sure is" Luke replied

"How's it going" Sanjay greeted.

"Fine thanks, good to know there's someone in oxford to watch lukey boys back" Clyde continued.

Just then there was a loud crash.

"Sorry" a woman's voice called out.

"Who's that?" Luke asked.

"Oh that'll be Jo" the doctor replied.

"She travelled with the doctor before I did, we met at the funeral" Sarah Jane explained.

"Gran we've only been in the tardis 2 minutes and your braking things" a boys voice said.

"I didn't mean too," Jo continued as she appeared at the top of the stairs with a teenage boy.

"Oh I see with have visitors" Jo added.

"Luke, Maria, Sanjay, I like you to meet Jo and her grandson Santiago" Sarah Jane introduced.

Jo walked over to Luke and the others.

"So this is your son Sarah" Jo said.

"Yes this is Luke" Sarah Jane replied.

"Hello my darling" Jo added.

"Well now everyone knows each other, why don't we go on a little trip," the doctor said as he ran over to the consol.

"Where?" everyone asked.

"Well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it" the doctor added as he flicked a few switches on the tardis consol.

The tardis began to move and soon arrived at its destination.

"Here we are" the doctor told everyone as he flung open the tardis doors.

The doctor headed outside followed by everyone else.

"Doctor where are we" Luke asked.

"I think your mum and Jo will know" the doctor replied.

"Is that the old unit HQ" Sarah Jane asked as she pointed at a building in the distance.

"Sure is and if I've time this just right" the doctor continued.

As the doctor spoke an old roadster appeared at the main gate, Jo and Sarah Jane couldn't believe there eye's as the roadster was being driven by the 3rd doctor.

"It's you" Jo simply said.

The doctor nodded.

"And good old Bessie" Jo added with a grin.

"That's the doctor" Clyde said.

"Yes that's how he looked when me and Jo first met him," Sarah Jane explained.

"Just my way of saying thanks to you both" the doctor told them.

"For what?" Jo asked.

"Everything" the doctor said with a smile.

Sarah Jane and Jo watched the 3rd doctor drive out of unit HQ and head into the distance.

"Right we best be off" the doctor told everyone.

"How come?" Rani asked.

"Well we shouldn't be here at all, I'm not exactly braking the laws of time but I am bending them a little" the doctor explained.

The doctor turned to the tardis and walked towards it.

"Come along everyone I've got a treat for you all" he continued.

Everyone followed the doctor back into the tardis and it vanished, the tardis soon arrived at its destination and once again the doctor flung open the doors.

"Egypt ancient land of the pharaohs" the doctor told everyone.

"Are they the pyramids?" Clyde said as he pointed at them.

"Oh yes, I've always wanted to come back here" the doctor continued.

Everyone followed the doctor out of the tardis, it was a really clear night and the sky was full of stars, Maria grabbed Luke's hand and held it Rani tried to do the same with Clyde but he was having none of it.

"It's so beautiful," Maria said.

The doctor turned to her.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, tonight a special night," the doctor added.

As if by command thousands of bright objects began to streak across the night sky.

"Wow cool" was all Sanjay could say as he watched.

"Are they spaceships," Luke asked the doctor sounding like an excited 8 year old.

"Yep that's the Andronadom space fleet on it's way home" the doctor replied.

"Kinda reminds me of when we saw the northern light Santiago" Jo told her grandson.

"Yeah but this is way cooler gran" Santiago answered.

As the fleet continued to fly over the doctor Clyde and Sanjay made a fire and everyone sat around it, after the fleet was gone everyone sat telling stories, sarah Jane told Luke Maria and Sanjay what had happened at mount Snowdon and Luke told his mum and everyone else about eldritch and the trickster.

"I hoped we'd never see him again," Sarah Jane said.

"Same here" Maria continued.

"So what did cloak boy want this time?" Clyde asked.

"He was trying to bring the rest of the pantheon of discourt into our world" Luke explained.

"Great if one of them isn't enough trouble" Rani continued.

"I'm glad you 3 managed to stop him, I'm so proud of you" Sarah Jane added.

Sarah Jane ruffled her son's hair but then noticed the doctor was no longer sitting around the fire, he was sitting on a rock near the tardis and he looked troubled.

"Doctor what is it" Sarah Jane asked as she walked up to him with the others.

"Yeah what's wrong" Maria also asked.

"Just a ghost from the past" the doctor answered.

"What the trickster and the pantheon" Rani asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"No, there master" the doctor answered.

"The trickster had a master" Clyde said.

"He's known as the demon," the doctor told them.

"Like Azal" Jo continued.

"Oh no the demon makes Azal look like a teddy bear, the pantheon sever as his high priests, but they were banished to the shadow dimensions 17 centuries ago by the time lords" the doctor explained.

"And the trickster was using Luke's psychic energy to free them" Sarah Jane replied.

The doctor nodded.

"He's tried before but he became trapped between the shadow dimensions and ours" the doctor continued.

"So he can exist here but he has no real power," Luke added.

"You got it, that's why he needs other to help him, why he needs their agreement" the doctor replied.

"Good job we managed to stop eldritch and him then" Sanjay said.

"I can always rely on you lot to save the day," the doctor told everyone with a smile.

The doctor and the others spent the rest of the night talking around the fire, but as the sun began to rise it was time for everyone to go home the tardis returned to oxford first.

"Home sweet home" the doctor said as Luke Maria and Sanjay left the tardis.

"Thanks again doctor" Luke replied.

"Anytime lukey boy, ok I've been with Clyde too long," the doctor answered.

Everyone burst out laughing, the doctor turned to the tardis.

"Well best get your mum and everyone else home," he told Luke.

"Bye doctor" Luke said as he raised his hand.

"See you around doctor" Sanjay continued.

"Yeah and thanks for the trip to Egypt" Maria added.

"No problem, bye everyone" the doctor answered as he disappeared into the tardis.

The doors closed and the tardis dematerialised.

"Cool" Sanjay said.

"You were right Luke, the doctor is amazing" Maria told him.

"Yep he sure is" Luke added with a grin.

To be continued.

Yes that's right there is still more to come. Sorry this chapter took so long been ill Man flu lol. Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up a bit sooner.


	12. Episode 3 Restless

Luke was running though some woods late at night. The boy was running as fast as he could, something was chasing him and Luke could hear it was gaining on him. Luke suddenly hit the ground he had triped over a tree root. He turned to see a dark figure apporoch him.

"what do you want" luke demanded.

The figure spoke in a raspy evil voice.

"I want you luke smith" the figure said as he pointed at luke.

The figure moved closer and Luke began to feel afraid.

"Leave me alone" Luke told him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the figure continued.

The figure grabbed Luke and picked him up.

"You're the one who sets me free" the figure added.

"Let me go" Luke pleaded.

The figure laughed and it chilled Luke to the bone. That's when Luke woke up in a cold sweat.

"Mum" he yelled as he finally woke up.

Sarah Jane came running into his room.

"Luke what's wrong" she asked.

Luke turned to his mum and she could see Luke looked really scared.

"It was a nightmare mum" Luke replied as tears rolled down face.

Sarah Jane hugged her son.

"It was so real mum," Luke sobbed.

"Hey it's ok it was just nightmare" Sarah Jane told him.

"But I don't have nightmare's. He must be back," Luke continued.

"Shhh we don't know anything yet" Sarah Jane added.

And with that Sarah Jane and Luke went up to the attic and to mr smith.

"Mr smith I need you" Sarah Jane called.

The far wall in the attic transformed as mr smith appeared.

"How can I help you Sarah Jane" mr smith asked.

"Luke's had a nightmare can you scan him" Sarah Jane asked the computer.

"Of cause Sarah Jane" mr smith answered as he began the scan.

Soon the scan was complete.

"Well mr smith" Sarah Jane said.

" I detect no viscloth activity but there is some residual physic energy" mr smith told them.

"So it isn't the nightmare man" Luke replied.

"No I believe the energy is left over from Luke's encounter with mr eldritch" mr smith continued.

"What are you saying mr smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Master luke's mind was connected to eldritch and the energy left over contains parts of eldritch mind" K9 explained as he came up to sarah Jane and luke.

"The dog is correct Sarah Jane" mr smith told her.

"Thank you mr smith" K9 replied.

"So in other words the nightmare came from eldritch mind," Luke added.

"That is correct, but the left over energy will be gone soon" mr smith answer.

"Well that's that then" Luke said sounding relieved.

Sarah Jane turned to her son.

"You best get back to bed remember your going back to oxford tomorrow" Sarah Jane continued.

"Ok night mum" Luke replied.

"Night luke" Sarah Jane added as she gave Luke a kiss.

The next morning Luke was busy loading up his car, Luke had been staying with his mum over the Christmas holiday but now it was time to return to oxford.

"Everything packed" Sarah Jane asked as she joined her son.

"Almost" Luke replied as he put the last of his stuff into his car.

"Doesn't seem five minutes since you came home Luke"

"Yeah times sure flown by, mind you can't wait to see Sanjay josh and Danny"

"I bet you can't" Sarah Jane said sounding a little sad.

Luke turned to his mum.

"Hey Easters not far away and I'll have 12 weeks in the summer remember" Luke told her.

"I know, I just miss you not being here" Sarah Jane replied.

Luke hugged his mum.

Soon it was time for Luke to leave and Clyde and Rani had arrived to see Luke off.

"Guess I'll see you lot later" Luke said as he got into his car.

"See you in a bit mate" Clyde told him.

"Try not to get drunk at any parties" Rani said with a wink.

"No strictly soft drinks for me" Luke answered as his eyes turned to his mum.

"And I should hope so too" Sarah Jane replied.

"Bye mum" Luke continued.

"Bye luke" Sarah Jane said as she gave Luke a kiss.

She then turned to K9.

"Bye K9" she added.

"Goodbye mistress" the dog replied.

"Bye K9" Clyde and Rani said together.

"Goodbye master Clyde, goodbye mistress Rani" K9 answered.

"Bye" Luke called as he left with K9 in his car.

Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani watched Luke head down the road and waved when Luke raised his hand out of the window.

Luke and K9 soon arrived at oxford and as Luke was unloading his car he heard a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Luke"

Luke turned to see Sanjay.

"Sanjay" Luke replied.

"Greetings master Sanjay" K9 said as he went up to Sanjay.

"Hey K9" Sanjay greeted.

"So did you have a good Christmas?" Luke asked.

"Yeah it was all right, how was yours" Sanjay asked in return.

"Wicked mate mind you we did have to fight the slitheen yet again"

"Those guys never give up, I'm guessing things got a bit messy"

"Yeah everyone else managed to drive for cover this time but I wasn't so lucky"

"So how many times is that now?"

"Too many"

"Well it's good to have you back mate"

"It's good to be back, Hey are josh and Danny back yet"

"No there not back till tomorrow it's josh's brothers birthday today I think"

"Oh right"

"Do you wanna a hand with ya stuff?"

"If ya don't mind"

"course not"

"Thanks Sanjay"

"No prob mate"

Later that night Luke was in his dorm room on the computer talking to Maria via web chat, and Luke told Maria about the nightmare he'd had.

"You had a nightmare!" Maria said.

"Yeah there was this figure chasing me" Luke replied.

"But you don't normally have nightmares or dreams for that matter"

"Yeah last time I had one it was the nightmare man causing them"

"You don't think he's back do you?"

Luke shook his head.

"No mr smith and K9 seem to think it's left over parts of Eldritch's mind from when he connected my mind to his during that experiment. But mr smith says the effects shouldn't last too long"

"Good" Maria said with a smile.

Luke smiled back at his friend and once again Luke had that feeling.

"I wish you were here Maria, I've missed you not being around" Luke told her.

"You too, but dad's got a job now that means he'll be backwards and forwards between America and the U.K, so I should be able to come and see you soon" Maria explained.

Luke's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh that great news" he told her.

"I thought you'd be pleased"

"Oh I am"

Luke and Maria carried on talking late into the night until Maria had to go.

"Well I'm gonna have to get going" Maria told Luke.

"Ok" Luke said with a sigh.

"I'll be on again tomorrow," Maria continued.

"Alright guess I'll talk to ya later" Luke replied with a smile.

"Bye luke"

"Bye Maria"

"See ya" Maria added as she sighed out of web chat.

Luke yawned as he shut down his computer, Luke could feel his eye's getting heavy and he was about to fall asleep on his desk when he heard a girls voice singing.

"Hello" Luke said he walked towards the door.

Luke opened his door and headed into the corridor.

"One two three four he's coming to get you all" the girls voice sang.

Luke turned towards the voice and could see the girl standing at end of the corridor.

"Who are you" Luke asked as walked up to the girl.

"Five six seven eight he needs you to open up the gate" the girl carried on singing.

"Who needs me, what gate" Luke asked.

Suddenly the lights in the corridor went out and the girl was gone.

"Luke smith" a voice whispered.

Luke turned towards the voice.

"Who there?" Luke demanded.

"Luke smith come to me" the voice continued.

Luke followed the voice and until he came to a basement.

"Who's down there" Luke called out as he slowly headed down the stairs to the basement.

Suddenly one of the doors in the basement began to rattle and Luke somehow knew that what ever was behind that door needed to stay there.

"I need to get out of here," Luke said to himself

Luke run back up the stairs to the basement but the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut, luke tried to open it but he couldn't it was jammed.

"Come to me Luke" the voice called as the rattling got louder.

Luke was starting to panic now the only way out was jammed and then to make matters worse the door below him the crashed open.

"I need you Luke, I need you to set me free" the voice told him.

Suddenly a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed Luke dragging him down the stairs.

"Set me free Luke smith, set me free" the voice screamed.

To be continued.


	13. Somethings coming

Luke then woke up and fell onto the floor it had been another nightmare, Luke sat on the floor with his head in his hands as tears began to form in his eyes

"Luke!" Sanjay's voice called as he banged on the door.

Luke didn't answer him.

"Luke you ok"

Sanjay continued to bang on the door.

"Answer me Luke," he yelled.

Luke got up and opened the door.

"Hey you ok, you were calling out," Sanjay asked.

"I had a nightmare" Luke replied as he wiped his eyes.

"What!" Sanjay continued.

Sanjay walked into Luke's room and closed the door behind him.

"That's the second one I've had in two days," Luke added.

"Second" Sanjay repeated.

Luke nodded and told Sanjay about both nightmares he had, including what mr smith and K9 thought the cause of the nightmares was.

"Ok this business with eldritch gets weirder" Sanjay said.

"Yeah, I just hope these nightmares are gone soon, there so real" Luke said still sounding shaken.

Sanjay put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Hey why don't we go somewhere to take your mind off things?" Sanjay told him.

"What do you have in mind?" Luke asked.

"Well I don't know about you but I fancy an early morning hamburger" Sanjay replied.

"Hamburgers" Luke repeated.

"Yeah the cornerstone to any nutritious breakfast"

This made Luke smile, Sanjay smiled back.

Meanwhile in a secret unit base colonel Anna Tellos had come to see how one of units top-secret projects was progressing.

"Morning William" Anna greeted the head of the project.

"Colonel" William simply replied.

"I trust things are going well"

William nodded.

"Yes we have the core working again, we just need to sort out the power problems," he explained.

"Power problems" Anna repeated.

"The core needs a lot of electricity to run and it's overloading our generators, meaning we can only run the core for about 30 minutes a day"

"So how do you plan to sort out this problem?"

"At the moment we're using capacitors to balance the voltage and current. We've already got running time up from 10 minutes to 30 minutes, but we need to find a more stable power source if we want to run the core 24-7"

"How about an alien power core"

"Yes we could reverse engineer an alien power core, but we don't have access to one"

"Not at the moment, but there is one in oxford"

"There is"

Anna nodded.

"Sarah Jane smith's son has a metal dog built by the doctor, that will have the power core we need, and once we have it we will be able to fully activate the greatest defence computer the world has ever seen" she told him.

Anna and William looked out of a window to see scientists working on the remains of Eldritch's supercomputer the behemoth.

Back in oxford Luke and Sanjay were in the burger bar and Sanjay was stuffing his face.

"Man I'm so hungry" Sanjay said between mouthfuls.

But Luke wasn't eating much.

"Hey you not still thinking about that nightmare are you" Sanjay asked.

Luke slowly nodded.

"I can't get it out of my head, I just get the feeling something's coming something evil" luke replied.

"Yeah there called exams," Sanjay joked.

"I'm serious I feel something coming to get us" Luke continued.

"It was just a nightmare Luke, things in nightmare can't hurt you"

"What about the nightmare man"

"Ok you got me there, what I'm trying to say is don't worry about it"

"That's easy for you to say"

"Things will work out Luke promise"

"Ok" Luke replied with a smile.

"Sanjay"

Luke and Sanjay turned to see a girl in her late teens walking towards them.

"Hey Cathy" Sanjay greeted.

"Me and the guys are going to the union tonight, you wanna come" Cathy asked.

"Yeah sure, oh this is my mate Luke, Luke this is Cathy" Sanjay introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Cathy" Luke told her.

"You too, hey why don't you come to the union with Sanjay tonight" Cathy continued.

"Yeah ok" Luke replied.

"Our other friends josh and Danny will be back later today, do you mind if I bring them too," Sanjay asked.

"The more the merrier, guess I'll see you then" Cathy said as she gave Sanjay a kiss on the cheek.

"Catch ya later Cathy" Sanjay added.

Cathy then turned and left.

"So who's your friend" Luke asked with a grin.

"Oh me and Cathy are sort of going out," Sanjay explained.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone"

"Yeah, I met her at a party over the holidays, you see I stayed here for Christmas because mark and my bro were in Africa hunting a kell beast"

"You should have said something, you could have spent Christmas with me and mum"

"Well I didn't want to crash"

"Your part of the gang now Sanjay, you'll always be welcome"

"Arr thanks mate"

"So what's Cathy like?"

"Oh she's amazing she's always up for a laugh"

"Well she seems nice"

"Oh she is, how's Maria by the way?"

"She's fine we were talking last night on web chat, she says her dad's got a new job and he's going to be backwards and forwards between America and here, so she'll be able to visit soon"

"Oh that's great news, you were a bit down after she went back home"

"Yeah, I…. I think I'm… I think I might be falling in love with her" Luke blurted out.

This made Sanjay nearly choke on his drink.

"Wow ok" he replied.

"Is there a way to tell if I am in love?" Luke asked sounding like an 8 year old asking his mum a question.

"None of us know that mate, these things just happen," Sanjay told him.

"Are you in love with Cathy"

Sanjay thought for a moment.

"Well we like each other, we enjoy being together, but are we in love I honestly don't know" he replied.

"It sounds so complicated" Luke continued.

"That's life for ya Luke"

Sanjay and Luke finished their food and got up to leave.

"So what do you fancy doing now?" Sanjay asked.

"I don't know" Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey why don't we hit the shops get some new stuff for tonight"

"Yeah ok"

Luke and Sanjay left the burger bar but didn't notice two men watching them.

"There's the boy," one of the men said.

"No sign of the dog" the other replied.

"Well we'll just have to wait till he goes home and follow him," the first man continued.

Later that afternoon Sanjay and Luke had returned from shopping to find josh and Danny had returned from Foxly.

"Hey, hey hey, guess who's back" josh yelled as he and Danny walked up to Luke and Sanjay.

"Josh, Danny" Luke greeted.

"You guys have a good chrimbo?" Sanjay asked.

"Yeah it was brilliant and New Year was just awesome, there was a big party at Alex's house" josh told them.

"Mind you josh did almost set fire to the house with the fireworks" Danny explained.

"Hey that was Max's fault not mine" josh replied.

This made Luke grin he had missed josh and Danny being around.

"I see you guys have been shopping" Danny said noticing the shopping bags in Luke's room.

"Yeah just some stuff for tonight" Sanjay replied.

"Were meeting Sanjay new girlfriends at the union," Luke continued.

"Girlfriend" Danny repeated.

"Oh nice one mate" josh added.

"Yeah, hey names Cathy we've been seeing each other about 2 weeks now" Sanjay explained.

"Cool, so when do we get to meet her" josh asked.

"Tonight if you want, I asked if she didn't mind you guys tagging along. And she said the more the merrier" Sanjay answer.

"Well I'm in" Josh replied.

"Same here" Danny said.

"Great, we'll meet by the dorm entrance about 7" Sanjay told them.

And with that everyone headed back to there rooms. Luke walked into room closing his door behind him.

"Greetings master luke" K9 said as he rolled out of the corner.

"Hey K9" Luke replied.

"Mistress Sarah Jane wishes you to contact her immediately" The metal dog told him.

Luke wasted no time and quickly got on his computer and signed into web chat and soon his mums face appeared on the screen.

"Mum is everything ok" Luke asked.

"Luke I see your back at last" Sarah Jane replied.

"Yeah, sorry me and Sanjay were in town" Luke told her.

"Well I just wanted you too know mr smith has detected some strange energy readings not too far from oxford" Sarah Jane explained.

"Really, Any ideas what it is?"

Sarah Jane shook her head.

"No it only seems to happen for about 30 minutes a day then nothing" she continued.

"How strange, do you want me and Sanjay to check it out" Luke asked.

"No I've already contacted mark he's going to look into it for us, I just thought I'd give you and Sanjay a heads up"

"A heads up" Luke said with a grin.

"What" Sarah Jane said sounding puzzled.

"You really have been spending too much time with Clyde" Luke told her.

This made them both laugh.

"Thanks for letting me know mum" Luke said with a yawn.

"You look tired" Sarah Jane replied.

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night"

"You had another nightmare didn't you?"

Luke nodded and Sarah wanted to put her hands though the screen so she could hug him.

"They'll be gone soon Luke" Sarah Jane continued.

"I hope so the last one was a bit freaky" Luke replied.

"Nightmare are Luke, nightmares are" Sarah Jane added.

Mr smith then began to bleep.

"Sarah Jane I'm detecting an object entering earths atmosphere" the computer explained.

"Looks like I've got to go to work" Sarah Jane told her son.

"Be careful"

"I will bye Luke" Sarah Jane said as she blew her son a kiss.

"Bye mum"

Sarah Jane disappeared from the screen and Luke shut down his computer and lay on his bed. His mum was right he was really tired and he was soon fast asleep.

Luke found himself back in the corridor again and once again the girl stood at the end of it.

"Who are you" Luke asked as he walked up to the girl.

"I'm here to warn you of what's to come " she told him.

"Warn me" Luke repeated.

As Luke spoke the lights began to flicker and the girl looked really scared.

"We don't have much time he's coming," she continued.

"Who's coming?" Luke demanded.

"The dark one he's found us" the girl added.

"Luke smith" a raspy evil voice called.

Luke turned to see a dark figure coming towards them, the lights in the corridor went out one by one as the figure walked towards Luke and the girl.

"He's here, you have to get out of here now" she told Luke.

The girl then pushed Luke onto the floor and Luke woke up on the floor in his room. Whatever was going on these were more that just nightmares.

To be continued.


	14. The girl in the red dress

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Nicholas Courtney (Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart) who sadly died on the 25th of February.

"It's gonna be wicked tonight"

Cathy was in her dorm room busy getting ready, her friend Marcy lay on her bed.

"Can't wait to see Sanjay" Cathy continued.

Marcy was looking up at the ceiling and hadn't noticed that Cathy was talking to her, but then Marcy didn't notice anything unless it was male and breathing on her.

"Marcy you listening to me" Cathy asked.

"What" Marcy said sounding really bored.

"I said it's gonna be wicked tonight, and that I can't wait to see Sanjay" Cathy repeated.

"Yeah what ever" Marcy replied without looking at Cathy.

"Sanjay said he's going to bring his mates Luke josh and Danny along tonight," Cathy added.

That got Marcy's attention.

"Really" she said as she shot up.

Cathy began to grin any mention of boys and Marcy was there.

"Yeah there going to meet us at the union" Cathy answered trying not to laugh.

"Can't wait" Marcy continued.

This made Cathy roll her eyes.

"You don't say" Cathy added.

Meanwhile Sanjay was waiting outside the dorm building for Luke josh and Danny. Luke was the first to arrive

"On time as always" Sanjay said as Luke walked up to him.

"Super alien brain remember" Luke replied tapping his head.

This made Sanjay smile he had missed Luke not being around over the holidays and was glad he was back at oxford, but Sanjay could see Luke wasn't himself.

"Everything ok" he asked.

"I'm not sure I had another nightmare, but I think it was more than just a nightmare," Luke explained.

"What do you mean more that just a nightmare?"

"There was this girl in my nightmare, she said she had come to warn me of what was to come"

"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything, that dark figure appeared and she told me I had to leave"

"And that when you woke up"

Luke nodded.

"Strange thing is in the nightmare the girl pushed me onto the floor, and when I woke up I was on the floor almost as if I'd been physically pushed on the floor by her" Luke continued.

"And that's why you think it was more than just a nightmare" Sanjay replied.

Luke nodded.

"I think she really is trying to warn me about something, what are we going to do?" Luke asked.

Sanjay put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't worry luke we'll work this out together," Sanjay answered.

"Sort what out"

Luke and Sanjay turned to see josh and Danny walking towards them.

"Oh nothing, Luke's just been having nightmares about eldritch that's all" Sanjay quickly explained.

"I'm not surprised, that guy was just creepy" josh continued.

"Anyway" Sanjay said trying to change the subject.

"We best get going, don't want to keep Cathy waiting" Sanjay added.

Sanjay and the others left unaware that the two men were watching them.

"Finally there leaving" one man said.

"Well lets find the dog before they get back" the other man replied.

"Just one question"

The two men turned to see mark Hawkins leaning against a wall.

"Why are two unit soldiers skulking about a university?" he casually asked.

"Hawkins, what are you doing here" one of the soldiers demanded.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it" mark replied.

Mark started to walk towards the soldiers.

"Now why don't you to scuttle back to your mistress, and tell her to do her own dirty work" he continued.

One of soldiers pulled out a pistol.

"Hold it right there" he told mark.

"You think that peashooter's scary, it isn't even a proper gun" mark replied.

Mark then quickly pulled out his twin laser blasters.

"Now these are proper guns," he continued.

Mark's guns began to whistle as they powered up.

"So here's the choice, either you two can go back to Anna in one piece, or we can have a nice shoot out" mark added.

The unit soldier lowered his gun.

"This isn't over Hawkins," he said as he left with the other soldier.

"They never just leave, they always have to say something" mark said to himself.

Mark put his guns away and headed in the direction Luke and the others had gone.

Luke and the others had now arrived at the union and met up with Cathy.

"Cathy" Sanjay greeted

"Hey Sanjay, hello again Luke" Cathy replied.

"Hi Cathy" Luke answered.

"Cathy this is josh and Danny" Sanjay introduced.

"How's it going" Cathy replied.

"So where's the rest of the gang" Sanjay asked.

"Oh Marcy's around somewhere problem looking for another conquest, Georgina and Sarah are getting drinks and Ash Callum Rob and Frosty are busy getting ready back stage" Cathy answered.

"I didn't know they were playing tonight," Sanjay continued.

"Yeah Ash's cousin TK has come over and he's playing with them" Cathy explained.

Cathy's friends Georgiana and Sarah joined Luke and the others and once everyone had been introduced to each other the lights in the union went down.

Everyone began to cheer as a teenage boy with long hair and a guitar in his hand appeared with another teen boy holding a bass guitar.

"Are you ready to rock" the boy with long hair shouted.

The crowd replied with a loud yes as another teen boy with spiked hair walked over to a keyboard and another wearing glasses sat at a drum kit.

"Then lets get this party started" the boy continued.

The teen on bass started to play and was soon followed by the boy on drums.

"Let me see your hands" the boy added as he began to clap with the music.

The crowd clapped with him as the teen on keyboard also began to play and soon the boy on guitar begin to sing.

_The paranoia is in bloom_

_The P.R transmissions will resume_

_They'll try to push drugs, keep us dumbed down_

_And hope that we will never see the truth around_

**So come on**

_Another promise another scene, another_

_Packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed with all_

_The green belts wrapped around our minds an endless _

Red tape to keep the truth confined.

**So come on**

"The one singing is rob that's Callum on drums Ash on keyboard and Frosty on bass" Sanjay told Luke.

They will not force us

_And they will degrading us_

_And they will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_**So come on**_

"Tonight we have a special treat please welcome TK Lee" Rob announced.

TK came on to stage playing a guitar and began to sing.

_Interchanging mind control _

_Come let revolution take is toll _

_If you could flick a switch and open your third eye _

_You'd see that we should never be afraid to die_

"Sing it Rob" TK Shouted.

_Rise up and take the power back_

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack_

_You know it's coming too an end_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

"There pretty good aren't they" Sanjay continued.

Luke nodded in agreement, this was the first time he had seen a band live and he was loving every minute. Everyone started to jump up and down as Rob and TK began to sing together.

_**They will not force us**_

_**And they will degrading us**_

_**And they will not control us**_

_**We will be victorious**_

"HEY" the crowd began to chant in time with the music as Rob and TK played a guitar solo between them.

"This is awesome" josh shouted over the music.

Everyone carried on jumping around apart from Luke as something had made him stop. In the corner of the room by the door stood a girl in a red dress, Luke couldn't believe his eye's it was the girl from his nightmare.

"It can't be" Luke said to himself.

The band began to play another song and Sanjay noticed Luke wasn't dancing around with everyone else.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked.

"It's the girl from my nightmare" Luke said as he pointed.

But the girl was no longer there.

"I don't see anyone," Sanjay continued.

"She must have gone outside" Luke added.

And with that Luke bolted towards the door.

"Luke wait" Sanjay shouted.

Sanjay tried to follow him but the crowd swelled between them and he lost sight of Luke.

Luke was soon outside and could see the girl waiting for him at the end of an alley.

"Who are you" Luke asked for what seemed Luke the hundredth time.

"Who I am is unimportant, what I have to tell you is" the girl replied.

The girl walked closer to Luke.

"You have to leave this place Luke smith before they come for you" she told him.

"Before who comes for me?" Luke asked.

"The servants of the dark one" she replied.

But before Luke could say anymore there was an inhuman scream,

A winged creature flew down from the sky and the girl looked really scared.

"Oh no they've found us already" she said.

The girl turned to Luke and grabbed him.

"You have to leave Luke smith you must leave now," she demanded.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere," Luke told her.

Without any warning the creature swooped down and flew towards them.

"Get down" Luke yelled as he pulled the girl to the ground.

The creature flew over them clipping Luke's shoulder with it's claws,

luke let out a cry of pain as the creature flew back into the sky and circled.

"You have to get out of here," the girl pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you" Luke replied.

The creature flew back towards them and Luke quickly picked up a rock.

luke threw it at the winged monsters head and the rock hit his target.

"Got it" Luke yelled as the creature crashed to the ground.

But Luke's victory was short lived as the creature jumped up and charged at luke knocking him to the ground,

The creature screamed again as it went in for the kill.

"I'm sorry mum," Luke said as he closed his eyes.

To be continued.

Oh yes yet another cliffhanger. Sorry this chapters taken longer than normal will try to get the next chapter uploaded sooner.

And if anyone wants to know what the song the band play is it's called uprising by muse and yes the TK in the story is me lol.


	15. Looking in the mirror

Suddenly a laser blast came out of nowhere, hitting the creatures head destroying it.

Luke opened his eye's to see the creature's body slump to the ground.

"Looks like I got here in the nick of time"

Luke turned to see Mark.

"Mark, am I glad to see you" Luke greeted.

"You ok" mark asked as he helped Luke up.

"I am now, Thanks" Luke replied.

"Any time, so how come your out here" mark asked.

"Cause of this girl" Luke answered.

But as he turned, the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"What girl" mark continued.

"She was…." Luke started.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Luke and mark turned towards the familiar voice, it was Sanjay.

"No idea, but it was about to turn Luke into mincemeat" mark explained.

Sanjay walked up to Luke.

"Are you alright?" Sanjay asked

Luke nodded, but then winced in pain.

"You sure about that?" Sanjay continued.

"It just clipped my shoulder that's all" Luke said, as he turned to show his back.

Sanjay could see Luke's t-shirt was torn, and claw marks on his skin.

"It doesn't took too deep, but we best get K9 to check you over" he added.

"Well, my new t-shirt didn't last too long did it" Luke joked, as he turned to face Sanjay.

But Sanjay didn't laugh he looked annoyed.

"You shouldn't have gone off like that, you were lucky you weren't killed" Sanjay told him.

"But I had to follow that girl Sanjay" Luke explained.

"This would be the girl from your nightmare" Sanjay replied.

"Yeah, it was definitely the same girl" Luke told him.

Luke turned to mark.

"You saw her didn't you mark" he asked.

Mark shook his head.

"There was just you and that creature Luke, there was no girl" mark replied.

"But she was right there" Luke said pointing to where the girl had been.

"Maybe your mind is just playing tricks on you" Sanjay continued.

"She was here, I pulled her to the ground when that thing attacked us" Luke said starting to sound annoyed.

"You've not been getting much sleep Luke you sure you're not mistaken," Sanjay added.

"No" Luke snapped he looked really mad.

"I know what I saw Sanjay, why won't you believe me," Luke yelled.

"I didn't say that" Sanjay replied.

"No you just think I'm losing it" Luke spat as he stormed off.

Sanjay started to follow, but mark stopped him.

"Leave him Sanjay, he needs time" mark said softly.

Luke ran all the way back too his room with tears flowing down his face. When he got to his room he slammed the door behind him, and dropped onto his bed face down.

"Dam you Sanjay, I know what I saw" Luke sobbed.

Luke lay on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

Meanwhile at 13-bannerman road Sarah Jane smith was busy working on her computer.

"Sarah Jane I have an incoming transmission" mr smith told her.

Sarah Jane got up and walked over to mr smith.

"Put it though mr smith" Sarah Jane replied.

The static on mr smiths screen cleared, and mark face appeared.

"Sarah Jane can you hear me ok" he said.

"Loud and clear mark, I take it you have some news" Sarah Jane asked.

"Not a lot I'm afraid, I went to the location of those energy readings mr smith detected, but found nothing"

"Nothing at all"

"Just an empty field, but I did see two unit soldiers leaving the area"

"Unit, did you follow them"

Mark nodded.

"Yeah, caught them skulking around the university" he explained.

"Any ideas what they were up to" Sarah Jane asked.

"Not sure, But they were Anna's men"

"You don't think they know about Luke do you"

"I don't know, but don't worry I'll stick around and keep him safe"

"Thanks mark"

"There's another reason I called" mark said as he held up what was left of the winged creature.

"What is that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me, if I scan it can mr smith tell me what it is"

"Of cause, but why haven't you just got K9 to scan it?"

"Luke and Sanjay had an argument, and Luke stormed off"

"What did they argue about?"

Mark explained about the girl in Luke's nightmares, and what had happened that night leading up to Luke storming off.

"Luke thinks we don't believe him" mark continued.

"So what do you think is happening" Sarah Jane asked.

"Whatever it is, it's real for luke" mark added.

Sanjay had gone back to the union, and was now leaving with josh and Danny.

"I'm sorry Luke wasn't feeling well," Cathy said as Sanjay turned to leave.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be ok after a good nights sleep" Sanjay replied.

"Well, tell him I hope he's soon feeling better" Cathy continued.

"I will night Cathy" Sanjay said as he gave her a kiss.

"Night Sanjay, see you guys" Cathy said as she turned to josh and Danny.

"See ya" josh replied.

"Bye" Danny added.

Cathy then headed back into the union.

"Ok, so what really happened to luke" josh asked as he turned to Sanjay.

Sanjay sighed.

"We had a bit of an argument, and he stormed off" Sanjay answered.

"What about" Danny asked.

"Well em… he thinks he saw the girl, that's been in his nightmares at the union tonight" Sanjay explained.

"Wow, ok" josh replied.

"I was trying to give him a possible explanation, that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him" Sanjay continued.

"So you basically said he's losing it, no wonder he stormed off" josh told Sanjay.

"Josh, he was only trying to help Luke" Danny added.

"Yeah I know" josh replied.

"Luke thinks I don't believe him, I messed up big time," Sanjay said looking at the ground.

"Hey don't worry, I'll talk to him alright" Josh continued.

Sanjay turned to josh and smiled.

"Thanks josh" he added.

Luke was now sleeping on his bed, and was tossing and turning.

The events of the last few days replied themselves, the girl, the dark figure grabbing him, the argument with Sanjay that creature screaming at him.

Luke then found himself back in the corridor, which was pitch black but there was something in the darkness.

"Show your self" Luke demanded.

A figure walked out of the darkness, and Luke thought he was looking in a mirror. The person standing in front of him was himself.

"Who" Luke started.

"Who am I" the other Luke interrupted.

"I'm you, I'm your shadow," the other Luke continued.

"My shadow" Luke repeated.

"It's time you face a few facts, no one likes you, and you know that don't you"

"Your wrong"

"Am I, then why don't Clyde and Rani call you, why do you have to call them and why do you think your mum packed you off to university in the first place"

"It was my choice"

"Was it now, wasn't it Rani's dad who said you should go to university?"

"Yes but…."

"Even your headmaster wanted you to leave, then again the whole school wanted you gone"

"Shut up"

"Or what you'll storm off like you did with Sanjay"

The other Luke moved closer.

"You know he's only your friend, because Sarah Jane told him too, and once josh and Danny find out what you really are they be gone too," the other Luke continued.

"I said shut up" Luke said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Arr, you going to cry, what would Maria think of you now"

Luke didn't answer his doppelganger.

"Mind you she went all the way to America to get away from you," the other Luke added.

"She only left because of her dad" Luke replied trying to fight back the tears.

"Yes but she soon chose her dad over you didn't she"

Luke couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and the worse thing was his double was right Maria had chosen her dad over him. Luke fell too his knees and tears begain to fall.

"Don't cry luke" a voice called

A shriek of laugher echoed though the corridor as a door in front of Luke opened.

"Hello again lukey boy" the voice called from the open door.

It was a voice Luke hoped he'd never hear again it was the voice of the nightmare man.

"Arr, luke all alone" the nightmare man continued as he appeared in the doorway.

He walked up to Luke and knelt down next to him.

"No friends to help you this time, just one more little nightmare and I'll be free once again." The nightmare man whispered into Luke ear.

The nightmare made then screamed with laughter, and Luke woke up in a cold sweat.

"Warning viscloth activity detected" K9 said as he came out of the corner.

Luke turned to him.

"He's back K9, the nightmare man is back," Luke told him.

Luke sat on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chin, he looked really scared.

"How am I going to stop him this time" Luke added.

To be continued.


	16. Univited guests

"He's back K9, the nightmare man is back," Luke told him.

Luke sat on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chin.

"How am I going to stop him this time" Luke added.

Suddenly the lights went out, and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Power failure detected master luke" K9 said.

But Luke didn't answer him; all Luke could hear was the nightmare man's voice.

"Just one little nightmare and I'll be free," He whispered.

Outside Sanjay josh and Danny had just returned from the union.

"Looks like the powers out" Danny said.

Sanjay was about to answer when he saw something.

"Get back" he told josh and Danny as he pulled them against a wall.

"Hey what gives" josh demanded.

"Shhh, look" Sanjay continued as he nodded in the direction of there dorm building.

Josh and Danny could see two men dressed all in black, with what appeared to be night vision goggles entering the building.

"What is going on" josh asked.

But only one thought came into Sanjay's mind.

"Luke" he said as he headed after the men.

"Sanjay wait" Danny told him.

But Sanjay was already heading inside the dorm building.

"We best get in there" josh added as they followed Sanjay.

The two men were now heading up the stairs towards Luke's room.

"All clear, heading towards target" one of the men said into his radio.

Back in Luke's room K9 had detected the two men.

"Master luke my sensors are picking up 2 life forms" K9 told Luke who was still sat on the bed.

But Luke didn't answer him.

"Life sighs are approaching this room master" K9 continued.

But once again Luke didn't answer him.

"Attention required master luke" K9 said as he fired his laser at a cup next to Luke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Life forms getting closer master" K9 added.

Luke rolled off the bed and went over to K9.

"Are they alien life sighs?" he asked.

"Negative master, life sighs are human, but they are armed" K9 explained.

But before K9 could say anymore Luke's door was kicked open. And the two men burst into the room.

"Hands on your head" one of the men ordered, as he aimed a gun at Luke.

But then a figure came out of the darkness, and grabbed one of the men knocking him to the ground it was Sanjay.

Luke then ran at the other man pushing him into the corridor and against the wall.

"You shouldn't have done that," the man told Luke.

The man punched Luke in the stomach winding him. Luke fell to his knees.

"Your going to wish you came quietly," the man continued.

The man raised his hand to hit Luke again, but he was kicked around the head by josh.

"And your going to wish you never came here" josh told the man.

"Oh really"

Everyone turned to see the other man holding Sanjay with a gun to his head.

"Hands in the air" the man ordered as the other got back up.

"Maximum defence mode" K9 said.

K9 fired his laser knocking the gun out of the man's hand.

"Good dog K9" Luke shouted.

The other man pulled out a gun but then mark appeared and put one of his laser blasters to his head.

"I'd drop that if I were you" mark told him.

The man dropped his gun and mark pushed the man over to the other man.

"You two best leave while you can" Sanjay told them.

"Not before we get what we came for" one of the men replied.

Suddenly the man pulled a tube off his belt and threw it at K9.

"Get down" Mark yelled.

The tube exploded blowing a hole in K9. And sending Luke and the others in different directions.

"Get the power core" one of the men ordered.

The other man quickly ran over to K9 and pulled out a glowing ball from inside.

"Lets get out of here before they come round" the other man added as they left.

Luke and the others soon came round, and the first thing Luke saw was the hole in K9.

"K9" Luke shouted as he ran over to him.

But there was nothing K9's systems were dead.

"No" Luke said as he knelt down next to him.

Luke held the metal dog as tears ran down his face, Sanjay and the others walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry luke" Sanjay simply said.

Luke turned to him.

"How I'm I going to tell mum he's gone," Luke sobbed.

Meanwhile on the other side of oxford colonel Anna Tellos was in an office reading reports. There was a knock at the door, as a young solider entered the room.

"What is it" Anna asked.

"We have news from our squad, they have the item" the solider told her.

"That's excellent news, inform William that his power core is on its way," she continued.

"Yes mam" the solider said as he saluted and left the room.

Anna then picked up a phone a dialled a number.

"It's Anna sir," she said.

"I trust everything is going to plan" a man's voice replied.

"Yes sir we will soon have the computer up and running at full power" Anna explained,

"That's good news, I knew I could rely on you and your team," the man continued.

"Thank you sir" Anna replied.

"I look forward to seeing the behemoth once it's fully operational" the man's voice continued.

"I will inform you as soon as it is sir" Anna added.

"Good" the man said as he hung up.

Back at the university mark was busy scanning K9.

"Anything" Sanjay asked.

Mark slowly shook his head.

"There's nothing, I'm guessing they took his power core" mark replied.

"So we get it back and we fix him," Sanjay continued.

"That's easier said than done, the blast did a lot of damage to his systems" mark replied.

Mark turned to Sanjay.

"How's luke" he asked.

"Just sat in his room, he's still not said much" Sanjay answered.

"Poor guy, must be in shock" mark continued.

Just then Danny and josh came in to room.

"No sign of solider boys, must be long gone by now" josh told them.

"I guess they got what they came for" Sanjay replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find them when we need to" mark said tapping his scanner.

"So how's K9" Danny asked.

"Not too good he's banged up pretty bad, those unit soldiers stole his power core" Sanjay explained.

" I still can't get over that K9's a real robot dog," Josh continued.

"Yep, it's a bit of a shock when you find out aliens and robot dog's are real" mark replied.

"I know it's a lot to take in at first," Sanjay said.

"Actually it explains a lot" josh answered.

"But you do understand this needs to be kept a secret" mark told them.

"Yeah, you can trust us" Danny replied.

"Besides if we did say something, they'd send us to the funny farm" josh added.

"Luke's still in his room I take it" Danny asked.

Sanjay nodded.

"Yeah, what's happened to K9 has hit him pretty bad" Sanjay replied.

Luke was sat on the floor in the corner of his room, the nightmare man's voice was echoing in his head.

"Are you feeling sleepy yet lukey boy, come on just one little nightmare is all I ask" the nightmare man's voice taunted.

But Luke knew he couldn't fall asleep now, he couldn't let that monster out again.

"Well don't we look pathetic"

Luke turned to see his double sitting on the end of his bed.

"So alone, you couldn't even save K9" the other Luke continued.

Luke's double slid off the bed and knelt down next to him.

"And now your afraid to even sleep, can't let the nightmare man out can we" the other Luke whispered.

Luke remained silent; this made the other Luke smile evilly.

"Thing is you can't stay awake for ever. You will let him out in the end" the other Luke added as his face and then the rest of his body turned into the winged creature.

The creature screamed at Luke then it was gone. Luke then heard a knock the door.

"Luke its josh"

Luke didn't answer him; josh slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Luke" he repeated.

Josh was shocked when he saw Luke huddled in the corner, Luke looked so afraid.

"Hey, what wrong" josh asked.

But Luke once again didn't answer him; josh knelt down next to him.

"If you don't tell me what wrong, we can't help you," josh continued.

Luke then broke down.

"I can't tell you," he sobbed.

"That's right Luke remember you can't say my name, you can't tell anyone about me" the nightmare man's voice echoed in Luke's head.

"Why can't you tell me" josh asked.

"Because he won't let him"

Luke and Josh turned to see Sanjay standing in the doorway.

"It's the nightmare man isn't it" Sanjay continued.

Luke slowly nodded, but even this seemed and effort for him.

"Nightmare man" josh repeated.

"Luke started having nightmares about a week before he first came to oxford. This was the nightmare man, but Luke couldn't tell anyone about him, couldn't even say his name" Sanjay explained.

"He wouldn't let me say anything, just like now," Luke added.

Luke's voice tailed off, josh could tell Luke was really scared of this nightmare man.

"Last time the nightmare man was using Luke's fear to manifest in our world" Sanjay said.

"What happened?" josh asked.

"The night before luke came to oxford luke had one final nightmare, and the nightmare man escaped from Luke's mind and began giving others nightmares" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay turned to Luke.

"But luke was able to call the nightmare man back into his nightmare, and with his friends Clyde Rani and of cause K9's help, they trapped the nightmare man in one of his own nightmare's" Sanjay continued to explain.

"But he's somehow managed to escape, and now he's ready to manifest again" josh said.

Luke then held up a single finger.

"One more, he only needs one more nightmare" Sanjay replied.

Luke slowly nodded.

"Don't worry we'll stop him like you did last time, you won't have to face him alone" Josh told him.

"Yeah and this time we know he's coming, this time we'll be ready for him," Sanjay added.

"Oh you and your friends want to fight me do you, then so be it," the nightmare man's voice shrieked in Luke's head.

Luke then felt himself losing consciousness, until he was surrounded by darkness. The nightmare man's laughter echoed around him.

"What happened" josh said as he went over to Luke.

"He's taken him" Sanjay replied.

"The nightmare man?" josh said.

Sanjay nodded.

"We don't have much time" he replied.

"What do we do?" Josh asked.

"Well the nightmare man uses peoples fear as energy maybe an electromagnetic field will interfere with that energy and contain him," Sanjay said as he turned to leave.

"Watch luke, shout the minute anything happens" Sanjay told him as he left.

Luke was still surrounded by darkness.

"Nightmare man, show your self" Luke shouted.

"Arr Luke all alone in the darkness" the nightmare man mocked as he appeared.

"I won't let you leave this time," Luke told him defiantly.

"Your going to stop me, no lukey boy your going back into your nightmare, he coming luke he's coming for you" the nightmare man replied.

The nightmare man clicked his fingers and Luke was back in the dorm corridor.

"Luke smith" a voice called out.

Luke turned to see the lights in the corridor going out and the dark figure approaching.

Sanjay ran into the room were Danny and mark were working on K9.

"Sanjay what's wrong" Danny asked.

Sanjay turned to mark.

"It's the nightmare man, he's taken Luke" Sanjay explained.

"Sanjay" Josh shouted.

Purple energy had started surging from Luke.

"I need a Lec Mag" Sanjay told mark.

"Here" mark said as he pulled a metal disk of his belt and passed it to Sanjay.

Sanjay then ran into Luke's room followed by mark and Danny,

"I hope this works," Sanjay said as he threw the metal disk onto the floor.

The nightmare man then appeared.

In Luke's nightmare the figure was getting closer but Luke couldn't move.

"I've come for you Luke smith, you're now mine" the figure said in his raspy evil voice.

Luke then felt a hand in his; it was the girl in the red dress.

"Run" she said as she pulled Luke away from the dark figure.

"No, He belongs to me" the figure shouted as Luke and the girl ran down the corridor.

Back in Luke's room the nightmare man knelt down next to Luke.

"Such a sweet nightmare" he said as he ran the back of his hand down Luke's face.

"You leave him alone" josh yelled.

The nightmare man turned to josh and the others.

"Ah, so nice to have a welcoming comity" he said.

"Oh, we're not here welcome you, we're here to stop you" Sanjay told him.

"You have no power over me boy" the nightmare man snapped

He then raised his hands and purple energy began to surge from them.

"You can't stop the nightmare man," he continued.

But then the flow of energy suddenly stopped.

"Strange" the nightmare man said as he looked at his hands.

Sanjay began to smile.

"What have you done to me?" the nightmare man demanded.

"Oh, just trapped you in a electromagnetic field" Sanjay explained.

"You think you can hold me with your little toy, all I need is your nightmare's" the nightmare man added.

He clicked his fingers and Sanjay and the others dropped to the ground.

"Now lets have some fun," the nightmare man said as he sent purple energy surging into Sanjay and the others.

To be continued.


	17. Nightmares

Luke was once again running though the woods, with the dark figure close behind. Luke then hit the ground he'd triped over the tree root again. But then a hand helped him up. It was the girl in the red dress.

"Come on" she said as she pulled Luke up.

"We have to get away from him," she continued.

The two continued running until they come to a door.

"In here" the girl told him.

Luke followed her inside to find they were back in the corridor.

"We're back were we started" Luke said.

"Yeah nightmares work like that, we need to find somewhere to hide" the girl added.

Sanjay found himself lying on the ground. looking up at the sky on a hot summer day.

"Sanjay" Sanjay heard a familiar voice call.

A young girl appeared and looked down at him.

"Roo?" Sanjay said as he sat up.

The girl smiled at him. Sanjay couldn't believe his eyes, it was his sister Rochelle.

"I can't believe it's you" Sanjay continued.

"Well of course it's me silly, who else did you think it was" Rochelle replied.

There was then a rumble in the sky, Rochelle looked up into the sky.

"Looks like a storms coming. We best get back to the village" Rochelle said as she turned to leave.

"Roo wait" Sanjay told her.

But Rochelle was already running down the hill towards the village.

"Come on little brother, your going to get soaked if you stay here" she shouted as she disappeared from view.

Sanjay stood there looking at the village and the distance.

"I'm back home," Sanjay said to himself.

Soon it began to rain quite heavy and Sanjay ran down to the village.

But when he got there something was wrong, smoke was rising from the buildings, the whole village was on fire.

"Rochelle" Sanjay shouted.

Sanjay ran though the burning village until he came to his house, flames were already shooting from the windows and the roof had fallen in.

"No" Sanjay said as he fell to his knees.

Then something made Sanjay turn. He watched in horror as a figure stepped out of a wall of fire. It was a trigiod, its eye's flashed red at Sanjay it's weapon ready to fire.

Back in Luke's nightmare, he and the girl were hiding.

"We can't let him find us, you have to wake up" the girl told him.

"I can't the nightmare man's keeping me asleep" Luke explained.

"Then your going to have to face him again" the girl replied.

"I don't know if I can last time I had Clyde and Rani's help. And Sanjay and the others aren't even asleep"

"They are now, Sanjay trapped the nightmare man in an electromagnetic field, so he sent him and your other friends to sleep to give him the power he needs to escape"

"So they are here"

"Yes all you have to do is get them out of their nightmares like before"

"You can't hide forever luke" The raspy voice called.

"First we have to get you out of this nightmare" the girl said as grabbed Luke's hand and led him down the corridor.

Josh was in a hospital waiting room. He turned to see a five-year-old boy sat in the corner, This boy was josh.

"You ok"

Josh turned to see his brother mike, but this was his brother when he was 12 years old.

"No not this please" josh said to him realising what this nightmare was.

Josh watched as mike sat down next to his five yeah old self.

"It's ok you don't have to see mum" he said softly.

Then the doors opened and a boy in his late teens came into the room with a six-year-old boy, the six year old was Alex who was in tears.

"Why does she have to go, I don't want her to go," Alex sobbed.

The teenager knelt down next to Alex; this was Alex's brother Kyle.

"I don't want her to go either, but we can't change it no more than we can stop the sun from setting" Kyle explained.

Kyle then turned to mike and josh.

"Your dad says you can go in if you want to, but you don't have too," Kyle told the two boys.

"I want to" mike said.

"What about you josh" Kyle asked.

The five year old slowly nodded, and mike took him by the hand, josh followed the two boys into a white room, where's josh's mum lily lay on a bed and josh's dad Joe was sitting next to her.

"Is that my boys?" lily asked.

"We're here mum" mike said tears began to form in his eyes.

Mike and josh went over to her. Mike held his mums hand.

"Look after your dad, can you do that for me?" she asked.

"Promise" Mike answered trying to fight back the tears.

"You really going aren't you mummy" josh said to her.

"Yes I am, but I will always love you both of you" she told the boys.

Josh couldn't watch any longer and quickly left the room, josh then found himself in the cemetery and before him was a tombstone, which read.

Lily Shearer

1958-1999

_Loving Always_

Luke and the girl headed into a room to hide, but the room was the basement.

"Oh no not this place again," Luke said.

Suddenly the door at the bottom of the stairs began to rattle.

"He's found us," the girl said as she headed back up the stairs, but the door slammed shut

"We're trapped" Luke said.

"No we still have a way out. You need to concentrate on another nightmare," the girl told him.

Mark was running though a cornfield something was chasing him.

"Almost there" mark said to him.

Mark came to a clearing and slid to the ground and pulled a rope. A net shot up out of the ground and the thing chasing mark got trapped in the net.

"Got you" mark continued.

The thing in the net struggled until two steel claws cut the net open. It was a trigiod. Mark appeared next to it at struck it with an axe.

"You think I'm afraid of you" mark yelled.

Mark struck the trigiod again and again, until it's red eye's dimming to nothing.

Mark then grabbed the trigiod's weapon and pulled it off.

"I'll take that" mark said as he kicked the remains of the trigiod.

Mark then turned and could see an orange glow in the distance.

"Now I just need to get out of this nightmare" mark added as he charged the trigiod's weapon.

Luke was concentrating his eyes closed.

"Think of the place where you first faced the nightmare man" the girl told him.

Luke thought of the school corridor, the black walls and the line of red doors.

"That's it," the girl continued

Luke opened his eye's to see the door at the top of the stairs had turned red and was open.

"I did it, come on" Luke said as he headed to the door.

But the girl didn't follow him.

"You have to go on without me, where your going I can not follow" the girl explained.

"Why not" Luke asked.

"Because I have to face him," The girl said as she headed down the stairs.

"But I need you" Luke told her.

"I'm sorry Luke smith, but this is something you must face alone" the girl added.

Suddenly the door at the bottom of the stairs crashed open.

"Go" the girl yelled.

Luke nodded and headed though the door, which closed behind him.

Danny was running down a corridor.

"I'm late" he said to himself.

Danny entered a classroom, but the class had already started. He quickly sat down.

"Hey is this the right class for history" Danny asked the person next to him.

The teacher turned to Danny.

"Looks like we have two people talking at once, I know one of them is me and the other one is you," the teacher told him.

Everyone in the room turned look at Danny

"Stand up and tell us all what's so important to interrupt my class?" the teacher continued

"I was just asking if this was the right class for history," Danny said as he stood up.

The teacher picked up a large notepad.

"If you name isn't on this list then you are wasting everyone's time," the teacher replied.

"They told me in the office there might still be room" Danny explained.

"Is your name on the list?" the teacher snapped.

"No" Danny answered.

"Then you are wasting my time and everyone in this room's time" the teacher added.

The teacher threw the pad on to his desk.

"Get out" the teacher, told him.

"But they told me…" Danny repeated.

"Leave" The teacher shouted.

Danny quickly left the room and sat in the corridor.

"You always were a waste of space"

Danny turned to see his father.

"Dad?" Danny said.

"Your such a disappointment to me and your mother, why can't you be more like your brother" his father snapped.

"But I'm not my brother I'm me" Danny shot back.

Danny's father slapped his face.

"How dare you talk to me like that" Danny's father continued.

Danny father then removed his belt.

"Looks like you need teaching some respect" Danny's father added as he smacked the belt together.

"Sanjay, josh, can anyone hear me"

Luke was walking up and down the corridor searching for his friends.

"They can't hear you, there lost in there nightmares"

Luke turned towards a voice he wasn't expecting.

"Maria?" he said.

Maria Jackson came out of the shadows and walked towards him.

"He hasn't got you as well has he?" Luke asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted you to meet my new boyfriend" Maria replied.

Luke watched in horror as his double came out of the shadows and kissed Maria.

"I said she wanted to get away from you" Luke's double told him with an evil grin.

"Yeah now I don't have to pretend I like you, now I've got a real man" Maria continued as she put her arms around the other Luke.

"You see luke you really are alone" Luke's double mocked.

"Who'd want to be friends with you anyway?" Clyde said as he came out of the darkness.

"Yeah we're glad your gone Luke" Rani continued as she joined Clyde.

"Who'd want to be friends with a alien freak"?

Luke turned to see Kelsey Hooper walking out of the darkness.

"Did someone say aliens?" Sarah Jane said as she popped up.

"That's enough" Luke yelled.

"Arr your not going to cry are you" the other Luke said as he walked up to him.

"No I'm gonna fight back" Luke replied.

Luke then punched his double knocking him to the ground.

"Mum loves me she always will. Clyde and Rani are my best friends we will do anything for each other. I don't care I'm an alien freak it's who I am, and I love Maria nothing will ever change that." Luke told him.

Luke knelt down next to his double.

"There's only one person that's all alone and that's you" Luke added.

"No" his double shouted in pain.

A huge white flash came from Luke's double as he disappeared with Maria's double and the others, then all the doors crashed open.

"Everyone listen to me. you have to face your fears, it's the only way out" Luke shouted

"Luke" he heard his friends shout.

The trigiod grabbed Sanjay, but a laser blast hit the trigiod and it dropped Sanjay.

"Luke's right" mark said as he appeared.

"How did you get into my nightmare" Sanjay asked.

"The nightmare man made a mistake using our worst fears against us, because my worst fear is losing you" Mark explained.

They both turned to the trigiod.

"Now lets face this together," mark continued as he and Sanjay pushed the trigiod into the fire.

The trigiod disappeared into the flames and a red door appeared

"Good bye mum" Josh said as he smashed the tombstone.

Josh turned to see the door he had come from was now a red door.

Danny's father went for him but Danny grabbed the belt.

"This ends now, I'm not afraid of you anymore" Danny said as he pushed his father onto the floor.

Danny then turned to see a red door.

"You'll never be who you could be" Danny's father snarled.

"No, I'll be who I want to be" Danny told him as he walked though the door.

Luke watched as he friends walked though there doors and joined him.

"Now lets go and get the nightmare man," Luke told them.

"But how are we going to wake up" josh asked.

"We just need a little kick" mark said as he shot the ground using the trigiod's weapon.

The nightmare man watched as Sanjay josh Danny and mark got up.

"Looks like game over" Sanjay said.

"It's never over," the nightmare man said as he clicked his fingers.

But this time nothing happened. The nightmare man clicked his fingers again and again but still nothing.

"This is impossible," he yelled.

"You've lost your power nightmare man"

The nightmare man turned to see Luke was now awake.

"Stay back" he ordered as be stepped away from Luke.

"Whats wrong nightmare man afraid?" Luke continued as he walked towards him.

The nightmare man was afraid, he backed up against a wall.

"Don't come any closer," he pleaded.

"You're going back where you belong" Luke told him.

Luke grabbed him and the nightmare man screamed as he disappeared.

"What happened to him?" Danny asked.

"Oh he's back were he should be" Luke said tapping his head.

The nightmare man looked around the room he was in.

"Looks like my cleaver boy beat you again"

The nightmare man turned to see Sarah Jane on her scooter; he was back in the burger bar from Clyde's nightmare.

"Noooooo" The nightmare man yelled.

Later that day mark was loading K9 in to his car. As Luke and the others watched.

"I'll look after him, and I'll get that power core back promise" mark told Luke.

"Thanks mark" Luke replied.

"Try and keep out of trouble while I'm gone Sanjay" mark said with a grin.

"Don't I always, bye" Sanjay replied as he hugged mark.

Mark turned back to Luke.

"Tell your mum let her know as soon as I've found where's Anna's goons are hiding K9's power core" mark continued.

"Will do, bye mark," Luke answered.

Mark opened his car door and turned to josh and Danny.

"You two are pretty good fighters, I can rest easy knowing you're here to look after these two" mark told them.

"Thanks, your not so bad your self" Danny replied.

"Yeah those guns of your are pretty cool" Josh answered.

This made mark smile as he got into his car.

"Guess I'll catch you lot later" mark added.

And with that mark drove off into the distance, as Sanjay's phone bleeped.

"That'll be Cathy texting me back" Sanjay said as he searched his pockets for his phone.

Sanjay found it but dropped his wallet, Luke caught it and a photo fell out of it.

"Who's this Sanjay" Luke asked.

"Oh that's my sister Rochelle, she erm…. Was killed the night the trigiod attacked my village" Sanjay explained.

"Sanjay this is the girl in my nightmare, the girl who helped me" Luke told him.

To be continued.

That's it for the nightmare man but there is more to come.

Big shout out to Kuyoyo (well the author formerly known as lol) yeti 100 and Danny p for your kind reviews and help. Thanks guys.


	18. Episode 4 Somethings wrong

It was Friday night at union bar, and everyone was watching Cathy's friends band.

Luke Sanjay and Danny we're at the bar getting drinks.

"I'm loving this song," Luke said.

"Yeah it sounds pretty good" Sanjay replied.

Just then josh came up to them, he looked a little stressed.

"Hey you ok bud" Danny asked.

"No Cathy's mate Marcy has got her eye on me" josh explained.

"Oh you poor boy" Sanjay said trying not to laugh.

Luke's phone then started to bleep. Luke pulled it out of his pocket.

"Who's after you now" Danny asked.

"It's Maria she wants to talk to me," Luke answered.

"What now" Sanjay said.

Luke nodded.

"She says it's urgent" Luke replied.

"She probably just wants to stare in to those bright blue eyes of yours" Josh joked.

"Josh" Marcy's voice called.

"Uh oh guess someone wants to do more than look into your eye's josh" Danny continued.

"Got to go" josh answered as he disappeared.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Sanjay added with a grin.

"I best find out what Maria wants," Luke said as he turned to leave.

"Tell her I said hi" Sanjay told him as he left.

Luke left the union bar, and quickly headed back to his room, he wasted no time switching on his computer, and signing into web chat.

Maria's face soon appeared on the screen, and Luke could tell something was wrong.

"Maria what is it" Luke asked.

"I've been trying to call Sarah Jane but there's no answer" Maria told him.

"Mum's at that peace conference, I bet she's had to turn her phone off."

"Yeah but mr smiths been shut down"

"Oh mum always does that if she's away"

"No he's been shut down unauthorized"

"What do you mean unauthorised?"

"When dad reprogrammed mr smith he installed a program, that if mr smith is ever shut down without Sarah Jane's authorization the program alerts dad" Maria explained.

"So you think something's happened," Luke asked.

Maria slowly nodded.

"I think so," she answered

"Hold that thought" Luke said as he dialled a number on his phone.

"Who you calling" Maria asked.

"The brig" Luke replied.

Brigadier Alistair Gordon lethbridge-stewart was sat in a lounge with a roaring open fire. There was a knock at the door as a soldier came into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you sir Alistair, but you have a call," The soldier explained.

The brigadier followed the soldier in to an office, where a phone lay on the table.

"Hello" the brigadier said as he picked the phone up.

His voice alone made Luke sit up straight.

"Brigadier its Luke, Sarah Jane's son" Luke answered.

"Hello young man, how are you" he greeted.

"Fine thanks, sorry to bother you but I've been trying to call mum, I'm guessing security's told her to switch her phone off" Luke replied.

"Yes they have, in fact I'm the only one who's allowed to be contacted from the outside," the brigadier explained

"I'm not surprised that conference is a once in a life time opportunity," Luke continued

"Indeed it is, did you want me to give Sarah Jane a message?" The brigadier asked.

"No that's ok, just wanted to make sure mum got there alright," Luke answered.

"Yes she arived this afternoon with your friends Clyde and Rani" The brigadier replied.

"Good, sorry to disturb you" Luke said.

"Not at all, it's good to talk to you Luke," the brigadier told him.

"Well I best get going, bye brigadier" Luke added.

"Good-bye luke" The brigadier said as he hung up.

He turned to Maria.

"Well they all got there alright," Luke told her.

"But what about mr smith" Maria asked.

"I'll head back home in the morning, find out what's going on" Luke replied.

The next morning Luke was on his way home with Sanjay josh and Danny.

"Are we there yet" josh asked.

"Josh if you ask that one more time, I swear I'll throw you out of this car" Sanjay told him.

"Sorry dad" Josh answered sticking his tongue out.

"You guys didn't have to come along you know" Luke continued.

"Hey we're a team now" Danny replied.

They soon arrived at bannerman road and pulled into the drive.

"You sure got a nice house Luke" Sanjay said.

"Wait till you see the attic and mr smith" Luke said with a smile.

Luke got out of the car followed by the others and headed into the house; he led the others up to the attic.

"Wow look at this place" josh said as he looked around the attic.

Luke turned to josh.

"don't touch anything" luke told him.

"no worrys mate" josh answered as he put his hands in his pocket.

"So where's mr smith" Sanjay asked.

"In the wall" Luke replied as he walked over to mr smiths hiding place.

Luke opened a panel in the wall to reveal a lever, Luke pulled it but nothing happened.

"That's odd," he said as he tried the lever again.

"Let me see" Sanjay told him.

Luke moved away from the panel and Sanjay scanned it.

"Looks like the circuits been damaged, I'll try and hot wire it" Sanjay continued.

Sanjay began to work on the panel.

"So this is where your mum fights aliens from," Danny said to Luke.

"Yep it sure is" Luke replied proudly.

Luke looked around the attic he sure did miss the place; suddenly there was a spark from the panel that Sanjay was working on.

"I think I've got it" Sanjay said.

His answer soon came as mr smith appeared from the wall.

"That's cool" josh added.

"Mr smith can you hear me" Luke asked.

"Yes luke I can hear you loud and clear" mr smith replied.

"What's the last thing you remember mr smith?" Luke asked.

"I detected a transmat beam and an alien presents entered the attic, but I was unable to identify it before I was deactivated" mr smith explained.

"Can you detect the alien now" Sanjay asked.

"No, There are no alien presents in the vicinity" mr smith answered.

"What about the transmat beam, were you able to locate it's origin?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I was shut down before I could perform that task, however the transmat did leave behind an energy trace" mr smith continued.

"Can you detect any other transmat tracers mr smith?" Sanjay asked.

"There are several around the area, where the conference that Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani have gone too, I am also detecting 3 neutron energy tracers" mr smith continued.

Sanjay looked shocked.

"Sanjay what is it?" Luke asked him

Sanjay slowly turned to face Luke.

"Neutron energy is what trigiod's use for their power cells" Sanjay replied.

"Mr smith contact the brigadier, we need to warn them" Luke told the xilock.

"Brigadier?" Danny repeated.

"One of the delegates at the conference, he's an old friend of mum's" Luke replied.

"What is this conference anyway" josh asked.

"There are two races known as the Sontarans and the Rutans, who have been at war for thousands of years. But there is another unknown race that has been attacking both sides" Luke explained.

"A group known as the shadow proclamation, basically the intergalactic police, decided to use the situation to try and get a peace treaty drawn up between Sontarans and the Rutans" Sanjay added.

"So these sultanas" josh started.

"Sontarans" Sanjay corrected with a small grin.

"These Sontarans and Rutans will join forces to fight this other enemy" josh added.

"I don't think that'll ever happen, no there more hoping for a ceasefire" Luke replied.

"I am unable to contact the brigadier Luke, it appears all communications have been cut" mr smith explained.

"Can you contact mum on her scanner" Luke asked.

"I cannot locate her scanner Luke" mr smith replied.

"That's not good" Luke said.

"And it appears the neutron energy is coming from Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani" mr smith contained.

"What?" Luke replied.

"Of cause your mum and your friends aren't there at all" Sanjay told him.

"What do you mean there not there?" Luke asked.

"The trigiod's are disguised as them, perfect way to get into the conference," Sanjay explained.

"So where are mum Clyde and Rani" Luke asked sounding a little scared.

"Well someone's giving the trigiod orders, there must be a cloaked ship in orbit" Sanjay Answered.

"You think that's where they are," Luke asked.

Sanjay nodded.

"Trigiod's need a link to the person there impersonating, otherwise they can't hold the illusion for long" Sanjay explained.

Sanjay put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"They'll be alright Luke, whoever is holding them will need them until the trigiod's have completed there mission" he told him.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"We need to get to the conference" Sanjay replied.

"And how are we going to fight 3 of these things, hit them with sticks" Josh continued.

"No we've got something better than that," Luke said as he opened Sarah Jane's safe.

Luke pulled out the laser blaster, that mark had given Sarah Jane.

"I trust you know how to use this" Luke added as he handed the gun to Sanjay.

"Sure do" Sanjay replied as he charged up the blaster.

"Then lets get going" Luke said.

To be continued.


	19. What happened

Sarah Jane came round in a room, she was alone, there was no sigh of Clyde or Rani.

"Clyde, Rani" she shouted as she looked around the room.

"Sarah Jane is that you" Rani's voice called.

"It's me Rani, I'm here" Sarah Jane replied.

"Where are we" Rani asked.

"I'm guessing some sort of holding cell," Sarah Jane answered.

Sarah Jane's thoughts then turned to something else.

"Hey is Clyde with you" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, I'm on my own" Rani replied.

"Clyde can you hear me" Sarah Jane shouted.

There was no answer.

"Where could he be?" Rani sounded a little scared.

Sarah Jane and Rani then heard a moan, that they could tell was Clyde.

"That answer your question" Sarah Jane replied.

"What happened" Clyde said as he held his head.

Sarah Jane remembered now.

13 Bannerman road, 1week ago.

Sarah Jane was in the attic finishing some work. While Clyde and Rani were talking to Luke on the computer. He was telling them about the nightmare man K9 and the girl with the red dress.

"So this girl turned out to be Sanjay's sister" Rani said.

"Sounds crazy, but it was her" Luke replied.

"I still can't believe those unit soldiers, took K9's power core" Clyde said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah I thought they were meant to be the good guys" Rani continued.

"Unit never was the same after the brigadier retired" Sarah Jane replied with a sigh.

Sarah Jane still hadn't got over the fact K9 was gone, but she still had hope, hope that mark would find the power core and be able to fix him. She was snapped out of her thoughts by mr smith.

"Sarah Jane I have an incoming transmission from the unit moon base" he told her.

"Speak of the devil" Clyde added.

Sarah Jane walked up to mr smith.

"Put it though mr smith" She told the computer.

The static cleared and a woman appeared on mr smith's screen, she looked a bit older than Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane can you hear me, this is Elizabeth Shaw" the woman said.

"Hello Liz what a lovely surprise, what can I do for you" Sarah Jane asked.

"Actually it's what you can do for us, a few months ago unit was contacted by the shadow proclamation. They want us to host peace talks between the Sontarans and the Rutans" Liz Shaw explained.

"What" everyone including Luke said in unison.

"Yes we couldn't believe it either. Apparently both sides are being attacked by an unknown enemy, and the shadow proclamation hope to use the situation to get the Sontarans and the Rutans to agree to a ceasefire," Liz continued.

"So what do you need my help for" Sarah Jane asked.

"We want you to chair the conference with me and the brigadier. We were hoping to get the doctor to do it, but he's not exactly easy to get hold off" Liz answered.

"Your telling me, he only turns up when you least expect him too," Sarah Jane added.

"Well I thought with the doctor unavailable, who better to help us than you" Liz replied.

"It would be my pleasure, not everyday you get the Sontarans and the Rutans talking" Sarah Jane answered.

"Great, the brigadier will be pleased. The conference is due to take place sometime next week, I'll contact you when I know the exact details, you know what the security boys are like" Liz replied.

"Talk to you soon then Liz" Sarah Jane said.

"Goodbye Sarah Jane" Liz added as she ended the video call.

Sarah Jane turned to Clyde and Rani.

"At least unit isn't all bad," she told them.

Later that week Liz contacted Sarah Jane again and soon it was time for the conference.

"Not as impressive as the mount Snowdon base" Clyde said as they drove up to the gates of yet another unit base.

"I think unit wanted somewhere a bit more low key for the conference" Sarah Jane replied.

They pulled up to the gates where two soldiers waited.

"Sarah Jane smith and guests" she told the soldiers as she showed them her pass.

"Very good miss smith" one of the soldiers said as he opened the gates.

Sarah Jane drove though and passed lots of unit soldiers getting out of trucks.

"Not taking any chances are they" Rani continued.

"Let's hope there's no evil colonel's around this time," Clyde added.

"Well with the brigadier and Liz here I'm sure we'll be safe" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane parked her car and two more unit soldiers came up to her.

"Hello miss smith, Sir Alistair is waiting inside for you," one of them told her.

Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani were led inside; they soon came to a big room where the brigadier was waiting for them.

"Hello sir Alistair" Sarah Jane greeted as she hugged him.

"My dear miss smith" The brigadier replied.

He then turned to Clyde and Rani.

"I see you brought some support," the brigadier continued.

"Hello brigadier" Rani greeted.

"Great to see you again" Clyde said with a quick salute.

"Good to see you too, sorry I wasn't at the doctors fake funeral, this Sontarans and Rutans business has been keeping me busy" the brigadier explained.

"So that's why you were in Peru" Sarah Jane replied.

"Yes I was meeting with the head of the Rutan delegation, while miss Shaw met with the Sontaran delegation at the unit moon base" the brigadier answered.

"Quite a nice guy for a Sontaran" Elizabeth Shaw said as she appeared.

"Hello Liz" Sarah Jane greeted.

"Great to see you Sarah Jane" Liz replied as the two hugged.

Sarah Jane turned to Clyde and Rani.

"Liz I'd like you to meet my good friends Clyde and Rani" Sarah Jane introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Liz greeted.

"Your boy not with you Sarah Jane" the brigadier asked.

"No, he's at oxford now" Sarah Jane Answered.

"Oh that's excellent news" the brigadier replied.

"You must be so proud" Liz added.

"I am" Sarah Jane answered with a smile.

"Well I best show you to your rooms" Liz said.

"Sergeant" the brigadier called.

One of the unit soldiers came over to them.

"Would you be so kind to take Sarah Jane and her young friends bags to their rooms" the brigadier asked.

"Right away" the sergeant replied.

"James" Sarah Jane said in surprise.

"Hello Sarah Jane" the solider greeted.

"My you've grown" Sarah Jane added.

"Yes he's 21 next" The brigadier continued.

"Last time I saw you were what 8, 9,"Sarah Jane told him.

"I've been in unit 3 years now, someone's got to keep an eye on the old man" James replied.

"Less of the cheek sergeant" the brigadier told him.

"Sorry sir" James said with a grin.

This made Sarah Jane smile.

"Clyde, Rani, I like you to meet Gordon James lethbridge-stewart, the brigadiers grandson" Sarah Jane introduced.

Liz and James led Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani to their rooms.

"Your in this one Sarah Jane" Liz told her.

Liz turned to Clyde and Rani.

"I trust you two don't mind sharing" Liz asked.

"What one bed" Clyde sounded a little embarrassed

"No it's a twin room" Liz replied smiling at Clyde's reaction.

"Oh that's ok then," Clyde said as he walked into the room.

James put their bags in there rooms and he and Liz left them to get settled in.

That evening the brigadier had arranged a meal for everyone, soon eveyone was telling stories about the doctor, which Clyde and Rani enjoyed listening too.

The time seemed to fly by, and soon everyone returned to their rooms for the night.

"I don't want to watch that Clyde"

Sarah Jane could hear Clyde and Rani arguing over what TV program to watch.

"Well what do you want to watch" Clyde shot back

Sarah Jane was trying not to laugh, they sure did sound like a married couple. But then the room suddenly fell silent.

"You two haven't killed each other have you" Sarah Jane called.

But there was no answer.

"Clyde, Rani," she continued.

Still no answer, Sarah Jane left her room and knocked on their door.

"You two alright in there" she added.

Again there was no answer; Sarah Jane entered the room to find the teenagers gone.

"Clyde, Rani," he repeated as she looked around the room.

Suddenly Sarah James scanner began to bleep, as a trigiod appeared.

"Oh no" Sarah Jane said as she ran out of the room.

Sarah Jane was about to run down the corridor, when an invisible hand grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Sarah Jane looked up as another trigiod appeared.

"Get away from me" she yelled as she crawled backwards from the trigiod.

But then a 3rd appeared behind her and fired a blue beam of light at her; Sarah Jane could feel herself losing consciousness. That's the last thing she remembered.

"They must have stunned us," Sarah Jane told Clyde and Rani.

"But who" Rani asked.

As if to answer Rani's question the front of the rooms opened to reveal a doorway. Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani walked up to the doorways, to find an invisible barrier preventing escape.

"I see you're all awake"

All 3 turned to see a man in black armour.

"Who are you, what do you want with us" Sarah Jane demanded.

"I would have thought that was obvious miss smith," Another voice said.

Sarah Jane froze, she knew that voice.

"It can't be," she said.

"Oh I'm afraid it is" the voice continued.

A man in black armour with a red cloak, and a robotic eye came into view. Sarah Jane looked shocked.

"But you we're defeated destroyed" Sarah Jane added.

"Not destroyed, a few of us managed to escape the millennium battle. And the time has come for our revenge" he replied.

"Let me guess you're the one's who have been attacking the Sontarans and Rutans" Sarah Jane said.

"Yes and now we have them exactly where we want them" the man continued.

"You're planning on attacking the conference" Clyde replied.

"Very good, imagine what would happen if both delegations were killed, by the very people chairing the meeting" the man answered.

"The Sontarans and Rutans would destroy the earth" Rani added.

"What makes you think we'll help you" Sarah Jane demanded.

"But you are already helping me, as we speak 3 trigiod's have taken your placers at the conference. And when the time is right they will strike" he replied with an evil grin.

Just then the wrist communicator on the man's wrist began to bleep.

"Yes what is it?" the man said.

"My lord we have a problem, the xilock has been reactivated by the boy and his friends, and they are on there way to the conference" the voice told him.

"Oh no Luke" Sarah Jane said herself.

"Well, well, Looks like your son has rumbled our plans, send down a patrol and eliminate than" the man ordered.

"You leave luke and his friends alone," Sarah cried.

"Sorry miss smith, but no one can be permitted to interfere with the imperialist leaders plan," the man told her.

Luke and the others were now on their way to conference, and Sanjay was explaining about trigiod's.

"So these things can look like anyone or anything," Danny said.

"And turn invisible that's what makes them perfect infiltrators" Sanjay explained.

Suddenly then was a flash of light, and a bang as Luke lost control of the car.

"Hang on" Luke shouted.

The car spun and crashed into a wall.

"Everyone all right" Luke asked.

"I think so," Sanjay answered.

"Yeah we're ok" Danny replied.

"What happened" josh asked.

Everyone got out of the car, to find one of Luke's wheels was gone. Only a smouldering scrap of metal was where the wheel had been.

"What the hell" josh continued.

But before he could say anymore Danny saw something.

"Get down" he yelled.

Laser blasts came out of nowhere, as Luke and the others dived for cover.

"Well this is fun" josh said nervously.

"Not now josh" Danny told him.

"Who are they" josh asked.

"I'm guessing someone who doesn't want us to get to the conference" Sanjay replied.

The firing stopped and 3 figures in black armour and helmets appeared.

"You guys need to get out of here, I'll cover you" Sanjay said as he pulled out the laser blaster.

"No I'm not leaving you" Luke told him.

"We don't have a choice, you have to warn the brigadier" Sanjay told him.

Sanjay broke from cover and opened fire. He hit one of the attackers who exploded in a shower of sparks, as the two remaining figures returned fire.

Sanjay rolled out of the way and fired again, Taking down a 2nd attacker and hitting the other, But the last figures laser blast hit Sanjay's arm causing him to drop his gun.

"Sanjay" Luke yelled as he run over to him.

"I thought I told you to go" Sanjay said to him.

"Yeah and I said I wasn't going to leave you" Luke replied.

Sanjay smiled at Luke, but then winced in pain.

"Your hurt" Luke said as he looked at the burn on Sanjay's arm.

"It's not bad" Sanjay replied.

Luke quickly tore a piece of his t-shirt, and wrapped it around Sanjay's arm.

"Thanks luke" Sanjay replied.

But then the two teens could hear footsteps; the last figure had only been wounded. It walked towards them raising its gun ready to fire.

"Well it's been great knowing you Luke" Sanjay told him.

But then josh appeared and kicked the gun out of the figures hand. Josh went for him again, but the attacker grabbed josh and held him by the throat.

"Josh" Luke yelled as he ran at the armoured figure causing him to drop josh.

The figure turned and grabbed Luke, and threw him up against his car. The figure picked up his gun and aimed it at Luke. But then a rock hit the attacker on the head.

"You leave him alone," Danny shouted.

The figure turned his gun on Danny.

"Sanjay" josh shouted as he slid the laser blaster to him.

Sanjay wasted no time and fired, the figure exploded as it fell to the ground.

"Nice shot" Danny told him.

Sanjay smiled at him as josh went over to Luke.

"Is he ok" Sanjay asked.

"Luke began to cough as josh helped him up.

"Yeah think it just winded him" josh replied.

To be continued.


	20. Trick or retreat

"So who were those guys?" Danny asked looking at the smoking remains of the figures.

"There Kriterion troopers, this is bad" Sanjay sounded really scared.

"Why is it bad" josh asked.

"Because it mean the alliance are back," Sanjay told them.

"Alliance" Luke repeated.

"Years ago the earth was involved in a galactic war, against a group of evil races that wanted to become masters of the universe," Sanjay explained.

"I'm guessing they didn't win" josh said.

"The alliance were defeated at the dawn of the 21st century, in a final battle over the earth on new years eve 1999" Sanjay continued.

"The millennium" Danny replied.

Sanjay nodded.

"Everyone on the earth thought the flashes and bangs were fireworks, but it was a battle for the universe" Sanjay answered.

"But now they're back" Luke added.

Sanjay sighed.

"I guess some of them must have escaped the final battle, and they have been waiting for the perfect time to strike," he said.

"So how are we going to get to the conference now, Luke's cars a wreck" josh asked.

Luke looked sadly at what was left of his car.

"Well these guys must have arrived in something" Danny said pointing at the troopers.

Sanjay flicked open his scanner.

"I'm only picking up transmat tracers" Sanjay replied.

"What they just beamed down" josh asked.

"Pretty much, same way they got to mr smith" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay then had an idea.

"I wonder," he said as he went over to one of the troopers.

"Sanjay?" Luke replied as Sanjay searched the armoured trooper.

"Yes" Sanjay said as he pulled an object off the trooper's belt.

Sanjay held the object, which looked like a yoyo in his hand.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"It's a recall device, this is how they get back to there ship" Sanjay explained.

Sanjay turned to Luke.

"I need mr smith," he said.

Luke nodded and called mr smith on his phone.

"Mr smith it's Luke, Sanjay could do with your help" Luke explained.

Luke put his phone on speaker.

"How can I help you Sanjay?" mr smith asked.

"Mr smith if I scan this recall device, can you get the teleport code from it" Sanjay replied.

"Of course" mr smith answered.

Sanjay quickly scanned the device.

"Teleport code acquired" mr smith replied.

"Good, now I want you to lock onto our position and the nearest transmat trace to the unit base, where the conference is being held" Sanjay told him.

"Accessing" mr smith, replied.

"What are you trying to do" josh asked.

"You'll see" Sanjay said with a grin.

"Transmat trace located, and positions locked" mr smith added.

"Thank you mr smith, lets hope this works" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay turned to the others.

"Hold tight everyone" Sanjay said as he pushed a button on his scanner.

Everyone was enveloped in a flash of light, next thing they were in a basement surrounded by strange machinery" Sanjay fell to his knees.

"Man, I forgot how much I hate transmats" Sanjay said holding his head.

Luke went over to him, and helped him up.

"Where not outside anymore" josh said as he looked around the basement.

"We've been transported" Luke told him.

"Transported" Danny repeated.

"My scanner is also a short range teleport, once mr smith had scanned that recall device I had the Kriterion's teleport code" Sanjay explained.

"Basically he hacked into their transmat system" Luke continued.

"Mr smith locked onto our position, and that of the closest transmat trace to the conference, then used their transmat system to transport us here" Sanjay added.

"So where are we" josh asked.

Sanjay looked at the strange machinery in the room.

"Looks like there main transmat relay, so we'll be inside the unit base" Sanjay replied.

"How can you be so sure" Danny asked.

"The trigiod's will have built the transport relay, in case they need reinforcements," Sanjay answered.

"What more of those Kriterion things that attacked us" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid so" Sanjay replied.

"Wait, can we use this relay, to get up to the ship mum's being held on?" Luke asked.

"Yes we can use it to rescue them, but first we need to deal with the trigiod's" Sanjay told him.

Luke lowered his head.

"Yeah I know," he continued.

Sanjay put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get your mum Clyde and Rani back as soon as we've done here" Sanjay said.

Luke raised his head and he and Sanjay smiled at each other.

"So how are we going to deal with these trigiod's?" Danny asked.

"Well, we can't fight all 3 of them at once" Sanjay replied.

"Agreed we need to split them up somehow" Luke continued.

Sanjay then had another idea.

"I have just the thing," Sanjay said as he walked over to transmat relay control unit.

"Oh no, here we go again" josh said.

Sanjay opened a cover on the control unit.

"Don't worry josh it doesn't involve anymore teleporting" Sanjay told him.

He then pulled a circuit out of the control unit, and all the lights on the relay went out.

"You've busted it" josh added.

"Relax, I've just pulled out on of the power circuits, that should bring a trigiod running" Sanjay replied.

He was right; the trigiod's had detected the transmats power fail.

The 3 trigiod's were still in Sarah Jane's room, waiting for the conference to begin. The Sarah Jane trigiod nodded to the Clyde trigiod, who left the room.

Meanwhile the real Sarah Jane was, walking around her cell knocking on the walls.

"Sarah Jane what are you doing" Clyde asked.

"Looking for a way out" She explained.

Sarah Jane soon found a hollow sounding part of the wall.

"Here we are," she said.

Sarah Jane took off one of her shoes. And began to strike the wall until it broke. She then pulled at the wall, and a panel came off the wall to reveal some wires.

"Now lets see what this does," Sarah Jane continued.

She pulled the wires, and the lights in the cell went out.

In a control room a light began to flash on a map of the cellblock.

"Power failure in one of the cells in section alpha" a Kriterion trooper said to another.

"I'll go and check it out" the other replied as he left.

The trooper soon arrived at the cellblock and entered Sarah Jane's cell, which was pitch black. Suddenly Sarah Jane appeared from the darkness, and hit the trooper around the head with the wall panel, knocking him to the ground.

"Way to go Sarah Jane," Clyde cheered as she walked out of the cell.

She wasted no time and quickly freed Clyde and Rani.

"You two ok" she asked.

The two teens nodded.

"Good, now let get out of here before we're missed" Sarah Jane told them.

All 3 left just as the trooper appeared from the cell; he walked over to a communicator on the wall.

"Prisoners have escaped from section alpha in sector 4; repeat prisoners have escaped from section alpha in sector 4" he said.

Alarms began to sound throughout the ship.

"Looks like we've been missed" Rani said.

On the bridge of the ship, the man with the robotic eye arrived.

"Report" he demanded.

"The prisoners in sector 4 have escaped my lord" a trooper replied.

"Well, well looks like I underestimated you miss smith" the man said.

He turned to the trooper.

"Seal off the ship, disconnect the transmat link" he ordered.

"By your command" the trooper replied.

Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani we're now running down a corridor.

"Why is it always corridors" Sarah Jane said.

"We'll be in ventilation shafts next," Clyde continued.

They could now hear troopers approaching.

"Quickly this way" Sarah Jane told the two teens.

They headed down another corridor, just as the troopers appeared and opened to fire.

Back in the basement, Luke and the others were waiting for the trigiod.

"You sure this is gonna work" josh whispered.

"Trust me it'll be here" Sanjay replied.

Just then they heard footsteps.

"Here it comes" Luke continued.

The footsteps came closer, until the Clyde trigiod appeared.

"Clyde?" Luke said.

Luke was about to get up when Sanjay grabbed him.

"That's not Clyde remember" Sanjay told him.

"It looks so like him" Luke replied.

"Tricking people is the trigiod's greatest weapon" Sanjay explained.

"It made me drop my guard" Luke said.

Luke then stopped, he had an idea.

"Mind you we're not the only ones that can be tricked" Luke told Sanjay.

Sanjay began to grin; he knew what Luke's plan was. The trigiod was busy checking the transmat, when Luke appeared.

"Clyde" Luke greeted.

"Luke what are you doing here" Clyde asked.

"I came to warn you guy's, someone's planning on killing the Sontaran and Rutan delegations," Luke answered.

"We better tell sarah Jane right away" Clyde replied.

"I'll just get the others," Luke said.

"Others?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, Sanjay now" Luke yelled.

Sanjay appeared behind Clyde, and threw down a disk shaped object,

"Clever boy" Clyde said as he grabbed Luke by the throat.

Clyde's eye's then glowed red.

"But now you die" he told Luke.

Clyde was then hit by an invisible barrier, causing him to let Luke go. Luke watched as Clyde transformed into the trigiod's true from.

"Luke get down," Sanjay shouted.

Luke dived for cover as Sanjay pulled out the laser blaster and fired. The blast hit the trigiod, but just disappeared causing no damage. Sanjay was shocked.

"No way" Sanjay said.

The trigiod aimed its shoulder cannon at Sanjay, and returned fire.

"Sanjay" Luke yelled as he ran over to him.

Luke grabbed Sanjay and pulled him behind some boxes. The trigiod's laser blast hit the wall behind them, blowing a hole in it.

"Thanks luke" Sanjay said.

"What happened" Luke asked.

"Not sure, it must have a shield or something" Sanjay replied.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

Suddenly the boxes Luke and Sanjay were behind were destroyed by the trigiod.

"Now we run," Sanjay answered.

To be continued.


	21. Trigiod hunting

**Changing my update date again, from now on this story will be updated every Tuesday. And now we return you to your scheduled program.**

The trigiod went for Luke and Sanjay, and then josh appeared and jumped onto the trigiod's back.

"You didn't forget about me did you" josh said as he put his arm around the trigiod's neck.

The trigiod spun around, trying to get josh off it's back, but josh hung on.

"Not so tough now are you" josh told it.

But then the trigiod changed shape and disappeared, causing Josh to fall the ground.

"Wow, what happened?" josh asked as he got up.

"It's changed it's form again, remember it could be anything" Sanjay warned.

Everyone looked around the room, suddenly a dog jumped at Danny, pinning him to the wall. Sanjay ran up to the dog and kicked it across the room.

"Get off him" Sanjay yelled.

The dog charged at Sanjay, and turned back into the trigiod. It grabbed Sanjay slamming him against the transmat relay.

"Hang on Sanjay" Luke shouted.

Luke josh and Danny grabbed the trigiod, pulling it off Sanjay, but the robot threw josh and Danny off it. And it fell onto the transmat pad with Luke.

"Luke get off the transmat" Sanjay told him.

Luke rolled onto the floor, and Sanjay leaped over to the transmat control panel and activated it, transporting the trigiod's head and shoulders, leaving behind it's lower half.

"That's one down," Danny said as he and josh helped each other up.

Luke turned to Sanjay.

"That was quick thinking Sanjay" Luke said.

"More luck than judgment" Sanjay replied rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Well there's only two more to deal with" Josh continued.

"Will they come looking for this one" Danny asked.

Sanjay shook his head.

"No, completing there mission will come first" Sanjay answered.

"So we need to find them before they do" Luke added.

"Yeah, but we don't have much time, the conference will be starting soon" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay was right; high above them 3 Sontaran battle cruisers were already approaching.

On the bridge of the Kriterion's ship, the man with the robotic eye sat in his chair.

"My lord, I'm detecting 3 Sontaran battle cruisers entering the system" one of the troopers told him.

"And the Rutans?" The man asked.

"There ship has just docked with the humans space station, on the other side of the earth" the trooper replied.

"Good, Send a command to the trigiod's, tell them to make sure all the delegates have arrived before they strike" the man told him.

"By your command" the trooper answered.

"Have miss smith and her young friends been captured yet?" The man asked.

"No my lord, I'm afraid they have managed to evade our patrols" Another trooper explained.

The man turned to him.

"Double the search, they can't hide forever" The man replied.

Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani were now crawling though a tunnel.

"I told you we'd end up in a ventilation shaft," Clyde said.

"Well, would you sooner face those troopers?" Rani replied.

Sarah Jane suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Sarah Jane?" Rani asked.

"We can't go any further, the shafts getting too small," Sarah Jane explained.

"So where do we go now" Clyde asked.

Sarah Jane kicked one of the vent covers, knocking it into the room the vent it led to.

"Though here would you believe" Sarah Jane replied.

The 3 of them crawled out of the vent and into a long room.

"Were are we?" Rani asked.

"Looks like more holding cells" Sarah Jane answered.

"Sarah Jane, is that you?" A male voice called out.

Sarah walked up to the cell, the voice had come from. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was in the cell.

"Jack, Jack harkness" Sarah Jane said sounding surprised.

Captain Jack harkness stood in the cell before Sarah Jane.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of there" Sarah told him.

Sarah Jane quickly switched off the force field to the cell. Jack joined Sarah Jane.

"Thank you Sarah Jane" Jack continued.

"No problem, us children of time have to stick together" Sarah Jane answer.

"I see you're not alone" Jack said pointing to Clyde and Rani.

"Clyde, Rani, this is captain jack harkness" Sarah Jane introduced.

"Great to meet you, wish the circumstances were different" Jack replied.

" So how did you end up here jack?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I heard rumours in a bar on Solaris, that someone is attacking both the Sontarans and the Rutans. So I decided to check it out, but even I didn't think it would be the alliance" Jack explained.

"So they are back," Sarah Jane replied

"I'm afraid so" Jack added.

"Who are the alliance" Rani asked.

"I'll explain later, first we need to find a way off this ship," Sara Jane answered.

"There in here"

All 4 of them turned to see a squad of troopers.

"This way" Jack told them.

Jack and the others ran down the cellblock, and into another maze of corridors.

Back on earth, Luke and the others were making there way though the unit base.

"Get back" Luke said as he pushed Sanjay josh and Danny into a doorway.

Two unit soldiers walked past.

"Phew, that was close" Sanjay told him.

"You do realise, we're going to get spotted sooner or later" josh said.

"Yeah, why don't we just tell them what's going on" Danny continued.

"You think there going to believe 4 teenagers, that have somehow broke into a heavily guarded military base undetected" Sanjay replied.

"But doesn't Luke know the guy in charge" josh asked.

"Yes but I can't exactly go, oh hi brigadier by the way mum and Rani are really alien killer robots" Luke answered.

"You've got a point" Danny replied.

Luke turned to Sanjay.

"Have the trigiod's moved at all" Luke asked.

Sanjay opened his scanner.

"Nope, they haven't moved an inch" Sanjay replied.

"How far away are they" Danny asked.

"Not far now" Sanjay replied.

"Mind if I ask, how we are going to take two of these things on, one was bad enough" josh replied.

"I'm guessing we can't just beam them into space or something," Danny added.

"No, I've been trying to lock onto there power signatures, but there being scrambled" Sanjay told them.

"Can't we just lead them back to the transmat relay" Luke asked.

"If only it was that easy. Like I said there mission will come first" Sanjay answered.

But then Sanjay had an idea.

"Unless" he continued.

"He's got that look again," Josh said.

"Trigiod's eliminate anything that stand in the way of completing a mission," Sanjay explained.

"You mean, if they consider us a threat, they pursue us," Luke asked.

Sanjay nodded.

"Exactly" he answered.

"Ok, so how do we make them, feel threatened" Danny asked.

Sanjay went though his pockets.

"I think I've got a Lec Mag pulsar left" he replied.

Sanjay pulled out another round disk.

"Here we are, this will stun them for about 10 seconds, that should threaten them" Sanjay told them.

"Then we have a plan," Luke added.

On the Kriterion's ship a trooper ran around a corner, and jack appeared grabbing the troopers gun and knocking him to the ground. More troopers arrived and opened fire.

"Things are getting a bit hot back here Sarah Jane" jack shouted.

Jack returned fire with the trooper's gun.

"How's that door coming" Jack continued.

"Almost got it" Sarah Jane's voice shouted back.

Sarah Jane was busy trying to hot wire the door.

"I sure wish K9 was here," she added.

Sarah Jane then put 2 wires together, and the door slid open to reveal a lift.

"you did it" Rani Said.

"Quick inside" Sarah Jane told Clyde and Rani.

Sarah Jane turned to the corridor jack was at the end of.

"Jack it's open" she yelled.

"Go. I'll hold them off" jack yelled back.

"No, I'm not leaving anyone behind" Sarah Jane told him.

"I'll be fine, go on without me" jack answered.

"Captain jack harkness you get in this lift right now" Sarah Jane ordered.

"Yes mam" jack replied.

Jack continued to fire at the trooper as he backed down the corridor, he then turned and ran for the lift. Jack jumped into the lift and Sarah Jane shut the door as laser blasts came down the corridor hitting closed lift door.

"Now that was too close," Jack said as he got up.

"Going up" Clyde said as sarah jane pressed a button on the lift.

"We need to find the landing bay, use one of their shuttles to escape" Jack told her.

"Agreed " Sarah Jane answered.

Meanwhile Luke and the others had arrived at the room the trigiod's were in.

"Everyone ready" Sanjay whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Luke replied.

He turned to josh and Danny who nodded.

"Then lets wake them up shall we" Sanjay said.

Sanjay pulled out the laser blaster and fired at the door handle destroying it.

"Go" Sanjay yelled.

Everyone ran into the room to see the Rani and sarah Jane trigiod's, the sight of them stopped luke in his tracks.

"Luke, now" Sanjay told him.

Luke threw down the Lec Mag pulsar, but before the device could activate, both trigiod's leapt across the room.

"Watch out" Danny shouted as the Sarah Jane trigiod charged at them.

She knocked the teenagers to the ground, and jumped out of the window.

"It's run off" Luke said sounding puzzled.

"Hey, where's the other one" Josh asked as he looked around the room.

Suddenly a laser blast came out of nowhere, the boys scatted to avoid the blast. Sanjay fired in the direction the blast came from and the trigiod appeared.

"There you are" Sanjay said.

The Sarah Jane trigiod was now outside, and had ran into some unit solders.

"What's wrong miss" one of the soldiers asked.

"We're under attack," She told them.

"Sound the alarm" the soldier ordered.

"Sir" another soldier replied.

Sanjay was thrown across the room by the trigiod, Luke josh and Danny grabbed it but they were thrown aside, josh kicked the trigiod but it was like kicking a brick wall.

"Ahhhhh" josh yelled.

The trigiod grabbed josh by the neck and lifted him into the air. Then Sanjay fired a laser blast at the trigiod's head. It turned and threw josh into Sanjay, slamming both boys into the wall.

"NO" Luke shouted.

Luke charged at the trigiod and hit it around the head with a table leg. The strike caught the trigiod off guard causing it to stumble.

Luke then charged at the trigiod again and struck it over and over with the table leg, until with one final blow, Luke sent the trigiod crashing though a window.

"No one hurts my friends" Luke said as he dropped the table leg.

Luke then went over to josh and Sanjay.

"Josh, Sanjay," he continued.

Josh groined as he moved off Sanjay.

"Did you get the number of that bus?" Josh moaned.

This made Luke smile. He then turned to Sanjay.

"You all right Sanjay" Luke asked.

"I've had worse" Sanjay replied with a cough.

Sanjay looked around the room.

"What happened to the trigiod?" he asked.

"Luke knocked it out of the window" Danny replied.

"You did" Sanjay said with a grin.

Luke nodded.

"Oh nice one luke" josh told him.

"We best get after it before it can repair it's self," Sanjay said.

"You're not going anywhere"

All 4 of them turned to see a squad of unit soldiers entering the room.

"Hands on your heads" The solder ordered.

To be continued.


	22. Endgame

******I would like to dedicate this chapter to Elisabeth Sladen, who sadly passed away on the 19th of april.**

"Hands on your heads" the soldier ordered.

"Wait, we're not your enemy" Luke told the unit soldiers.

"I said hands on your heads" the soldier repeated.

"Best do as he says Luke" Sanjay said as he raised his hands to his head.

The boys were led away by the unit soldiers, leaving an empty room.

Just then a metal hand appeared on the windowsill, and the trigiod appeared and pulled it's self back though the window and into the room.

The trigiod stumbled, it's vision was going on and off, as Luke's first strike had damaged one of its eye's.

"That's far enough"

The trigiod turned and could just make out a figure standing in the doorway.

"Looks like Luke sure did a number on you," the figure continued.

The trigiod aimed its laser at the figure.

"Oh no you don't" the figure said as he flicked a switch on an object in his hand.

A force field appeared around the trigiod.

"You've done enough damage today" The figure added.

The figure flicked the switch again, and the trigiod vanished.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and the others had arrived in the Kriterion ship's landing bay.

"Get to the ship" jack said as he fired at the troopers guarding the landing bay.

Sarah Jane ran to one of the ships, in the landing bay with Clyde and Rani. Jack soon followed, and everyone quickly headed inside, as laser blasts hit the ship.

"The bay doors are closed, how we going to get out of here?" Clyde demanded.

Jack sat at the controls and turned to Clyde.

"We blast our way out" jack said as he fired the ships lasers.

The bay door exploded revealing the expanse of space.

"Please be sure, to keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times" jack said as he fired up the engines.

The ship shot out of the landing bay, and Clyde looked back to see the ship they had come from, but there was nothing behind them.

"Hey where's the big ship" he asked.

"It must have a cloaking device" Sarah Jane replied.

"Well something's behind us" Rani said pointing at 5 objects that were following them.

Jack checked the radar.

"Rani's right, they've sent ships after us" Jack explained.

Jack turned to them.

"Get strapped in, this rides going to get a bit bumpy" Jack told them, as the ships got closer.

Back on the earth the brigadier was sat in his study, when a solider walked in.

"Sir Alistair, the Rutans are about to arrive, and the Sontarans have just landed" he said.

"Then we better meet our guests" The brigadier replied.

The brigadier stood up and turned to the solider.

"Inform miss smith that the delegations are about to arrive" The brigadier told him.

"Yes sir" the soldier answered.

The soldier saluted the brigadier and left the room. The brigadier stood for a moment.

"I sure hope I can do this without you doctor" he said to himself.

The brigadier then left the room.

In another part of the base, Luke and the others were being questioned.

"Let me get this straight, miss smith and her friends, are really alien killer robots" the soldier that was questioning them scoffed.

"No, the room we were in just vandalised itself." Josh shot back.

"So you lot just happened, to be in the right place at the right time" the soldier continued.

"I told you Sarah Jane is my mum, I'm her son Luke. If I could just talk to the brigadier" Luke explained.

"No one is talking to sir Alistair" the soldier replied.

"But he'll know what I'm saying is the truth" Luke added.

"Sure he will. Now I don't know how you got in here, or where you got this stuff from," the solder said as he held up the laser blaster and Sanjay's scanner.

"But I'm going to find out sooner or later" the soldier added.

The soldier turned to leave.

"Wait, we're telling the truth, you have to warn the brigadier," Luke pleaded.

The soldier turned back to look at Luke.

"If you are, then why didn't we find this thing that attacked you. Oh that's right it can turn it's self-invisible, and can look like anything or anyone" the solider replied.

The soldier headed for the door and opened it.

"You lot must think I was born yesterday," the soldier said as he shut the door behind him.

"Shame you weren't, we could have stared your personality from scratch" josh said to himself.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"We need to get out of here, before it's too late" Sanjay answered.

Above them in space, the 5 ships were chasing Sarah Jane and the others.

"Can't you out run them?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, I'm afraid this is the ship's top speed" Jack answered.

Suddenly a laser blast hit the ship.

"We're hit" Clyde said.

"Oh really, what makes you think that" Rani replied.

"We're not going to last long just running" jack continued.

Jack turned to Sarah Jane.

"We need to turn around" jack told her.

"You're going to attack them," Sarah Jane asked sounding unsure.

"We don't have a choice" jack answered.

Jack turned the ship around and flew at the pursuing ships.

"Let's see how you guys like it" jack said as he opened fire.

He hit one of the ships straight away, causing it to explode and the other ships to scatter.

"You got one" Clyde yelled.

"Save the celebrations till later, there's still 4 of them out there" jack told him.

Jack followed a pair of the ships and fired but they split up, Rani then saw the other 2 ships come up behind them.

"The other 2 are behind us" she told jack.

The two ships began to fire, and Jack spun the ship to dodge the laser blast, but the other two ships were now flying towards them.

"Their coming right at us" Clyde yelled as he pointed.

Jack cut the engines, and the ship chasing them shot past. Jack fired at the ship hitting one of its engines, causing the ship to crash into one of the other ships.

"Hang on" jack said as he fired up the engines to avoid the explosion.

The other ships also broke off to avoid colliding with what was left of the other ships. The ships then turned and flew head on at jack.

"There's still 2 of them out there," Sarah Jane told jack, as the ship got closer.

"Not for long" jack replied as he opened fire.

Jack destroyed another ship, but the remaining one shot past them.

"It's coming back around" Rani told jack.

The brigadier was now waiting in a room, when the Sarah Jane trigiod joined him.

"Ah, I trust your feeling better Sarah Jane" the brigadier asked.

"Yes thank you, sorry if I caused a panic, but that prank those kids pulled scared me," Sarah Jane answered.

"Better to be safe than sorry Sarah Jane" the brigadier told her.

"I know, I can't believe one of them has the cheek to claim he's my Luke," she continued.

"They sure have done their homework" the brigadier replied.

Just then a pair of doors in the room opened, and unit soldiers walked into the room.

"Looks like the Rutans are here" the brigadier added.

They both watched as 3 green spheres on metallic spider legs came in to the room.

"It's good to see you again" the brigadier greeted.

"And you brigadier" a voice from the spheres said.

"Allow me to introduce Sarah Jane smith" the brigadier replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah Jane" the voice answered.

"The pleasure is all mine," Sarah Jane said with a grin.

"Have the Sontarans arrived yet?" the voice asked.

"Yes they landed a few minutes ago, we're waiting for miss Shaw to arrive with them," the brigadier explained.

"Lets hope we can put our differences aside, and do what is best for us all" the voice replied.

James then came into the room, and walked up to the brigadier.

"There here" James told his grandfather.

"If you will excuse us" the brigadier told the Rutans.

"Of course " The Rutans voice replied.

Sanjay was now standing on a chair, with Luke on his shoulders, while Danny kept watch.

"Almost there" Luke said.

Luke was trying to reach a hatch, on the ceiling of the room there were in.

"Corridors still clear" Danny told them.

Suddenly the chair Sanjay was standing on broke, and Luke and Sanjay to fall on to the floor.

"You two ok?" josh asked.

"Yeah" Luke said as he and Sanjay helped each other up.

"Well, there goes that idea" Sanjay continued.

"What are we going to do, were running out of time" Luke told him.

"If that stupid solider had just listened to us, we wouldn't be in here" Sanjay replied.

"Yeah, But that wasn't going to happen was it" Josh added.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm out of ideas, if they hadn't have taken my scanner, we could have just teleported out of here" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay turned to Luke, who was standing very still.

"Luke what's wrong" Sanjay asked.

"Thought I heard something" Luke replied.

The boys then heard the door lock click.

"Hello" Luke called.

There was no answer, Luke slowly tried the door and it opened. The teens looked up and down the corridor but the was no sign of anyone.

"Hey what's that" josh asked pointing at a piece of paper on the floor.

Luke walked over to it and picked it up, and looked at it.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Looks like a map" Luke replied.

"What of" Sanjay asked.

Luke turned to Sanjay.

"It's how to get to the conference hall," Luke told him.

"Come on" Sanjay replied.

Everyone quickly left the room and headed down the corridor.

In space an alarm sounded in the cockpit of the ship Sarah Jane and the others were in.

"He's got a weapon lock" jack said.

The ship chasing them launched a missile, jack used every trick in the book but he couldn't lose the missile.

"I can't shake it" jack continued.

Jack knew there was only one way out of this, he turned and flew full throttle at the other ship.

"Jack?" Sarah Jane said.

"Trust me" jack replied.

The ships was about to collide, but at the last minute jack slammed the ship into a dive, and the missile hit the other ship destroying it.

"That was too close" Clyde added.

"Nice flying jack" Rani told him.

"Thanks, now lets get to that conference shall we" jack replied.

Jack turned the ship around and headed for the earth.

Luke and the others were running through corridor after corridor.

"I hope were not too late," Luke said

But they were running out of time, as the brigadier was about to start to conference.

"Field major allow me to introduce the Rutan delegation," the brigadier told him.

"This is a momentous day wouldn't you agree" The field major answered.

"Yes I never thought this would happen between our empires, but we now have a common enemy" the Rutans replied.

"Gentlemen if you would please take your placers and we'll begin" the brigadier continued.

The Sarah Jane trigiod was now stood in a corner, sending a signal to the Kriterion's spacecraft, which was received on the bridge.

"My lord, the trigiod reports both delegations have arrived" a trooper told him.

"Tell it to kill everyone, no survivors," the man with the robotic eye ordered.

"By your command" the trooper replied.

"Sarah Jane are you ok"

The Sarah Jane trigiod turned to see Liz Shaw.

"Sorry I was just taking a moment," She answered.

"I know what you mean, still can't believe it's happening" Liz continued.

"Yes, this will be a day long remembered" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane then followed Liz, and they took their placers next to the brigadier.

"Well, let me welcome you all again, and let's get down to business" the brigadier told everyone.

Suddenly the doors flew open, and Luke and the others ran into the room.

"Stop the conference" Luke yelled.

"Luke?" the brigadier in surprise.

"Brigadier that's not mum"

Suddenly 2 metal claws appeared from sarah James arm, and she put then up to the brigadiers neck, the unit soldiers in the room aimed there guns and the trigiod.

"Nobody move or the old man losers his head," the trigiod told them.

It turned to the brigadier.

"I'm afraid my Luke is right," it continued.

The trigiod then changed to its true form.

"And now your all going to die" the trigiod added.

Just then the ground began to shake, and everyone could hear the sound of engines. The trigiod turned and the brigadier, stuck the trigiod with his walking stick,

"Don't you call me an old man?" the brigadier told it.

He grabbed Liz pulling her to the ground, as jack appeared at the window in the ship.

"Everyone take cover," the brigadier ordered.

Everyone dived for cover as jack opened fire on the trigiod, the lasers were too powerful for the trigiod's shield and it soon failed, jack continued to fire until the trigiod was reduced to a smouldering pile of scrap metal. Jack landed the ship and he Sarah Jane Clyde and Rani came into the room.

"Luke" Sarah Jane yelled as she ran to he son followed by Clyde and Rani.

"Mum" Luke replied as all 4 hugged each other.

Everyone then walked over to, what was left of the trigiod.

"I think we can safely say it's dead," Sarah Jane said.

"What was it?" the Sontaran field major asked.

"It was a trigiod, sent here by the alliance," Sarah Jane explained.

"Imposable the alliance were destroyed" The Rutans replied.

"That's what we all thought, but now there back" jack continued.

"It's the alliance that have been attacking you all along" Luke told them.

"Then we indeed have a common enemy" The Rutans said.

"Maybe it's time for you two empires, to put your differences aside and work together" Sarah jane Answered.

"Yes, maybe together we can defeat the alliance once and for all" The Sontaran field major replied.

"Then we still have work to do" The brigadier said.

Just then jacks wristband began to bleep.

"What is it" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm detecting a power surge," Jack answered.

Suddenly the trigiod's remains began to spark with a blue light.

"Oh no, it's powering up for detonation" sanjay told them.

"Everyone evacuate at once," the brigadier ordered.

"We haven't got time," Sanjay added.

"There's always time, what's their teleport code" he asked.

"1,7,8,4,2,9" Sanjay answered.

Jack then ran to the trigiod's remains, and scooped them into his arms.

"Jack!" Sarah Jane shouted.

But he didn't listen and in a flash of light he was gone, jack appeared on the Kriterion's ship, a group of troopers aimed their guns at him.

"Hello boys, got something that belongs to you" Jack said.

The ship began to decloak as the explosion ripped though the it, and with one final explosion the whole ship was destroyed. Sarah Jane and the others saw the flash.

"Oh no jack" Rani yelled.

Sarah Jane hugged her as Rani began to cry, even Clyde was fighting back the tears.

"He sacrificed himself for us" Clyde said.

"Hey what's with all the long facers?"

Everyone turned to see jack in a doorway.

"Jack" Rani shouted as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Wow easy, easy" Jack replied.

"Your alive, but how" Rani asked.

Jack tapped his wristband.

"When I last saw the doctor, he left me a note introducing me to this guy called Alonso, turns out the doctor told him how to fix my vortex manipulator, he obvously knew I would need it" Jack contined.

"so you sent your self back though time" Luke replyed.

"yep, good job I did otherwise that trigiod, would have made mince meat of you" Jack contined.

"you stunded it didn't you" Sanjay asked.

"sonic blast though the wall" Jack answered.

"and that's why I was abel to knock it though that window" luke replied.

Jack nodded.

"Well, I think you're all brillant" Sarah jane told them.

"I'm guessing you also opened the cell and left us that map" Sanjay asked.

"no, that wasn't me" jack replyed.

"then who was it" luke added.

Latter that day the brigadier, took sarah jane jack and the others out for dinner, and once again the stories soon turned to the doctor,

unseen by anyone a figure stood outside watching them, the figure smiled at the scene as he put his hands in his pockets turned and headed back to a blue police box.

To be continued.

That's the end of another story but there's still more to come. once again thanks to yeti100 dannyp and Kuyoyo, good to know your all enjoying these storys.


	23. Episode 5 Surprise

"It's getting away," Sanjay yelled.

Luke and Sanjay were chasing, a strange creature with tentacles, which had just gone down and alley way, they ran into Danny.

"It went that way," Danny told them.

Luke and Sanjay followed Danny and could see the creature at the end of the alley.

"Hey where's josh" Luke asked.

Luke soon got his answer, as josh appeared and grabbed the creature.

"I got it," he said as he struggled with the creature.

But then a tentacle wrapped around josh's waist.

"Ok, it's got me" josh continued.

Luke Sanjay and Danny ran to him, and Sanjay pulled out a bottle of liquid.

"Let's hope this works," Sanjay said as he threw the liquid over the creature.

It began to squirm and dropped josh, the creature then exploded, covering the boys in green and orange slime.

"I think we can say it worked" Danny said as he wiped the slime off his face.

"you're telling me" josh answered as he got up from the pool of slime.

"Welcome to the club boys" Luke replied with a grin.

Just then a winged creature appeared from the remains.

"Looks like it hatched safely" Sanjay said as he went over to the creature.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to this" Danny told Luke.

"Yeah, egg's don't normally run around" josh added.

"Not on earth they don't" Luke answered

"It's just their way of keeping their egg's safe," Sanjay told them.

He was now stroking the creature, which was rubbing it's self against Sanjay's arm.

"I think he likes you" Luke said.

"Well, lets get it back to it's mother" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay pushed a button on his scanner, and the creature disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now lets get cleaned up shall we" Sanjay said as he turned to Luke.

"Sounds like a plan" Luke answered.

When he got back to his room, Luke jumped into the shower. It felt good to get the slime off him.

When he was finished Luke quickly dried himself, and slipped into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Luke looked at his slimly clothiers on the floor.

"Another set of clothiers ruined" Luke said to himself.

Luke's phone than began to buzz, he picked it up and looked at it.

**_Meet me at Union in 1 hour_**

**_Sanjay._**

Luke headed to the union, but when he got there all the lights were out.

"Hello" Luke called.

"Happy Birthday Luke"

The light came on to reveal Sanjay josh Danny, all of Luke's uni friends, and of cause Clyde, Rani, and his mum sarah Jane.

"Didn't think we'd forget did you" Sarah Jane said as she hugged him.

"Did you plan this" Luke asked.

"It was Sanjay's idea really" Rani replied.

"Hey, I couldn't have done it without your guy's help" Sanjay told her.

"Well, it sure is a big surprise" Luke continued.

Just then a pair of hands appeared over Luke's eyes.

"Oh the surprises haven't even begun" a girls voice said that Luke knew all too well.

"Maria" Luke replied with a smile.

Luke turned and gave her a hug.

"And there's more" Clyde said as he and Maria led Luke outside followed by the others.

Luke couldn't believe his eye's as out side was a yellow car, his yellow car.

"You fixed it, but how?" Luke asked.

"Oh it's easy when you know the right people" Sarah Jane Answered.

"But it was a wreck" Luke said.

"You'd be surprised what you can do with a bit of alien Tec" Sarah Jane replied.

"Thank you all of you" Luke told everyone.

"Now let's get this party started shall we," Clyde added.

The party went on into the night, Josh and Clyde decided to have a dance off between them, while Maria and Rani had a girly chat with sarah Jane.

The girls then danced with Luke and the other boys, and Sanjay challenged everyone to a slushy contest, to see who could drink the most of a slushy, before they got brain freeze. Even Sarah Jane had a go but Luke was the winner.

Sarah Jane was now sat, watching everyone having the time of their lives, with a huge smile on her face, Luke walked up to her.

"Enjoying your self" Sarah Jane asked her son.

Luke nodded.

"Best time I've had in ages," Luke answered.

"It's nice for you to have a normal birthday for once" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane then yawned.

"Well I'm sorry Luke, but I need to go to bed" She said.

"You can sleep in my room" Luke told her.

"Where are you sleeping" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm going in Sanjay's room with Clyde" Luke answered.

"And the girls?" she continued.

"Oh their going in Danny's room, and Danny is going in josh's" Luke replied.

"I see" Sarah Jane added with a grin.

Sarah Jane yawed again, as she slowly got up.

"Night then" Sarah Jane said as she gave a son a kiss.

"Night mum" Luke answered.

The party went until the union closed. And everyone headed back to their rooms.

The next morning Luke woke to hear Clyde snoring.

"Clyde" Luke whispered as he tried to wake him.

But Clyde was mumbled and just turned over, Luke tried to wake him again, but Clyde wasn't having it. Luke then had a mischievous grin on his face, he had an idea.

Luke headed into the bathroom and came back with a cup of water, which he poured over Clyde's head. That woke him up.

"Ahhhhh, what, what," Clyde said as he shot up.

Luke burst out laughing.

"Sorry mate, I couldn't wake you" Luke sniggered.

"Yeah, thanks for that" Clyde said as he grabbed Luke.

The two boys began to laugh as they wrestled with each other.

"Can you two keep it down" Sanjay mumbled.

"Sorry Sanjay" luke told him with a sheepish grin.

Luke and Clyde grinned at each other, as Luke nodded towards Sanjay. They both then jumped on him.

"Hey" Sanjay yelled.

Sarah Jane could hear the commotion in Luke's room.

"Boy's" she said with a smile.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What the hell" josh said as he and Danny woke up.

The girls were also awake.

"What's happening" Rani asked.

"Feels like an earth quake" Maria replied.

The sky then turned and orangey red colour, and everyone looked out of the window to see a flaming object streaking across the sky.

"What is it" Clyde asked.

"Looks like a meteor, could even be a ship of some kind," Luke answered.

"Well what ever it is, it's gonna hit the ground" Sanjay told them.

The object came down in a park on the out skirts of oxford, everyone quickly got ready, and headed to the site in Luke's and sarah Jane's cars.

When they arrived a large crowd had assembled at the park gates and a police officer's was trying to deal with them.

"If you could all return to your homes, until we know it's safe" one officer told them.

Sarah Jane and Rani walked up to the officer.

"Sarah Jane smith journalist" Sarah Jane said as she showed the officer her Id.

"Sorry miss, but no one can enter the park until a team of specialists have looked at the object and know it's safe" the officer replied.

"Arr can't we just have a peek" Rani continued.

"I'm sorry but that's the final word on the matter, Now if everyone can stand back please" the officer continued.

Sarah Jane and Rani headed back to the cars.

"So much for walking though front door" Rani said.

"Yes, guess we're just going to have to use the back door" Sarah Jane replied as she pulled out her sonic lipstick.

Sarah Jane and the other headed to the back of the park, and Sarah Jane used her sonic lip stick to cut a hole in the fence, after a short walk they came to a crater.

"Well, no harmful gasses or anything" she told everyone as she scanned the area.

"Although it looks like there's a power core down there," she added.

"So it is a ship," Luke said.

"More likely an escape pod" Sanjay answered as he flicked open his scanner.

"What there's someone down there?" Maria asked.

"Not anymore" Sanjay replied.

"Mr smith I need you" Sarah Jane said into her scanner.

"How can I help you Sarah Jane?" the xilock's voice asked.

"Can you scan our location for alien life sighs?" She told him.

"Scanning" came mr smith's reply.

Sanjay was still scanning the object in the crater, when he suddenly stopped.

"That can't be right," he said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

Sanjay turned to him.

"I'm detecting Altron energy," He answered.

"Oh your joking" Clyde said.

Sarah Jane scanned the object as well.

"Sorry Clyde but Sanjay right, it's weak but it's definitely there" Sarah Jane replied.

Mr smith then interrupted them.

"Sarah Jane I'm detecting one alien life sign heading north away from your position, I am also detecting unit forces, approving your location" He explained.

"Anna" Sanjay spat.

"Right we need to go now, find this alien before unit do" Sarah Jane told everyone.

Everyone quickly left the park, and headed after the alien, just as Anna arrived.

"I want these people gone and the whole area sealed off," she ordered as she got out of a black land rover

"Right away" one of the soldiers replied.

Anna then walked up to one of the police officers.

"Colonel Anna Tellos, unified intelligence taskforce, we'll take things from here" she told the officer.

To be continued.


	24. The boy from another world

Anna and her soldiers soon had the crash site sealed off. And a team were now looking at the object. Anna watched from the top of the crater.

"Well" she demanded.

"definitely a ship of some kind" one of the team said.

"Origin?" Anna continued.

"Unknown, but I'm detecting Artron energy readings" A woman replied.

"Is it safe to move it?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm not detecting anything harmful" the woman answered.

"Good, get this thing back to base" Anna ordered.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone, to know what it really is do we"

Anna turned to see Mark Hawkins.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Anna demanded.

"That would be telling wouldn't it" Mark replied.

Mark crouched down at the edge of the crater.

"Now what do we have here" he said.

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew" Anna replied.

Mark turned to her with a grin on his face.

"Arr, don't you know what it is" he added.

"Dam you" Anna told him.

"You love me really," Mark answered.

Mark stood up and walked up to Anna.

"So what do you think it is" Anna asked.

"Looks like a meteorite to me" he said with the grin still on his face.

Mark put his hand on her shoulder, and patted it as he walked past her.

"Oh I haven't forgot about K9 Anna, I will be coming for his power core" mark told her.

Mark then left and opened his scanner, as he walked away, and a flashing dot on his scanner, indicated where Anna was standing.

"All too easy" mark said to himself.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and the others were still on the road.

"The readings are getting closer" Sarah Jane told Clyde Rani and Maria.

Luke Sanjay josh and Danny followed behind in Luke's car.

"Over there" Rani said as pointed towards a shopping centre.

Sarah Jane checked her scanner again.

"Yes the alien's defiantly around here somewhere," she continued.

Sarah Jane pulled into the shopping centre's car park, followed by Luke. Both cars parked up and everyone continued on foot, Sarah Jane scanned the area.

"This way" She told them.

Sarah Jane's scanner lead them to the back of the centre, and into a stock room.

"Great another creepy dark storeroom" Clyde said as they headed into the room.

Something then ran past them, and everyone turned.

"What was that" josh asked.

"That would be our alien" Sanjay replied, who also had his scanner open.

"Hello" Maria called.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of" Rani added.

Everyone walked around a corner, to find a small boy cowering between two containers. Sarah Jane closed her scanner and slowly headed towards the boy.

"Hello there, what's your name" Sarah Jane asked softly.

The boy stiffened with fear, as Sarah Jane got closer.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" Sarah Jane continued.

"Who are you, what do you want" the boy asked.

"I'm Sarah Jane, this is my son Luke and his friends Clyde, Rani, Maria, Sanjay, Josh, and Danny, we're here to help you" Sarah Jane replied.

"Have you come to save me from the metal monster" the boy asked.

"Metal monster" Sarah Jane repeated.

"Sarah Jane there's another alien life sign approaching" Sanjay told her.

"It's found me," the boy sounded really scared.

"Don't worry, like I said we're here to help you" Sarah Jane replied.

Everyone quickly headed for the door, but it was too late, Sarah Jane and Luke froze as a single dalek glided into the doorway.

"It's a dalek," Luke said.

"No" Sarah Jane replied.

"_STAY, WHERE, YOU, ARE, DO, NOT, MOVE"_ The dalek barked.

"Run" Sarah Jane yelled.

Everyone ran into the darkness of the storeroom.

"_EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE_," the dalek shouted as it began to fire.

Sarah Jane and the others ran in different directions, to avoid the dalek's blasts.

"We have to find a way out of here" Sarah Jane told everyone.

"Over there" Danny said as he pointed towards another door.

"You lot get out of here, I'll distract the dalek," Sarah Jane added.

"No mum you can't" Luke said.

Sarah Jane turned to her son.

"We have no choice," She told him.

"Yes we do" Luke replied.

Luke kissed his mum, and then ran towards the dalek.

"Luke no" Sarah Jane yelled.

But Luke kept running, until the dalek came around the corner.

"_HALT"_

Luke slid past the dalek and continued to run, the dalek turned and aimed at him.

"_EXTERMINATE_"

The dalek fired as Luke ran behind a large crate, but to Luke's horror it was a dead end. Luke slowly turned to see the dalek approaching him.

"Good bye mum" Luke said.

Just then Maria appeared and grabbed the daleks gun, facing it into the air.

"Maria" Luke yelled.

"_UNDER ATTACK_"

The dalek then spun it's middle section, knocking Maria into luke, both teens were sent crashing to the ground, The dalek aimed it's gun at them.

"I'm sorry luke," She said softly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Don't be" Luke told her as he wiped the tear away.

Maria grabbed Luke and kissed him.

"_EXTERMINATE_"

"Hey, leave them alone or I'll be forced to destroy you"

The dalek turned to see Sarah Jane with her sonic lipstick aimed at it.

"Luke get behind me" Sarah Jane told him.

Luke nodded as he helped Maria up and joined Sarah Jane.

"Now leave this planet, or I will destroy you" Sarah Jane told the dalek.

"The sonic device can not harm me" the dalek replied.

Sarah Jane looked at Luke and Maria.

"Go" she simply said.

She then slowly walked towards the dalek.

"_HALT, YOU, ARE, MY, PRISONER,"_

"Daleks don't take prisoners," Sarah Jane continued.

Sarah Jane held her arms out to the sides.

"Come on then do it, what are you waiting for" Sarah Jane told the dalek.

"_EXTERMINATE _"

Suddenly Mark Hawkins came crashing though skylight, shooting at the dalek as he landed, Sarah Jane took cover, behind one of the crates.

"Mark, aim for the eye piece, the stalk at the top of the dome" Sarah Jane shouted.

Mark fired his twin blasters, and destroyed the daleks eye.

"_MY, VISION, IS, IMPAIRED, I, CAN, NOT, SEE,"_

The dalek began to spin around firing in all directions.

"Help me" Sarah Jane said as she ran to the dalek.

Sarah Jane and mark grabbed the dalek.

"Quick push it into the dead end" she told mark.

Mark nodded and helped Sarah Jane push the dalek into the dead end.

"Get down" Mark said as he grabbed Sarah Jane and pulled her to the ground.

The dalek continued to spin around and fire, but the daleks blast were now rebounding off the sides of the metal containers and hitting the dalek. The dalek began to over heat and soon exploded.

"You ok" mark asked as he helped Sarah Jane up.

"Yes, thank you, you sure turn up in the nick of time" Sarah Jane answered.

"Kinda my specialty" mark replied with a grin.

Mark put his twin blasters away.

"We best get moving, Anna's not going to be too far behind us" mark added.

"What about the dalek" Sarah Jane asked.

"I think we can rely on Anna to clear up our mess" Mark replied.

Sarah Jane and mark rejoined Luke and the others, and quickly left the shopping centre. Mark lead to an old warehouse on the edge of oxford.

"We should be safe here for the time being" Mark said.

They hid the cars and headed inside, and found an area to sit in.

"So you have no idea why the dalek was after you," Sarah Jane asked the boy.

The boy shook his head.

"I didn't even know it was called a dalek, until you told me" he replied.

"There must be some reason it was after you" Clyde continued.

"I told you, I was just passing through your system, when that thing shot me down" the boy said sounding annoyed.

"Well done Clyde tactful as always," Rani replied.

"Well, the dalek must have been after him for some reason" Clyde told her.

Sarah Jane suppressed a giggle, they really did sound like a married couple at times.

"So where are you from" Maria asked the boy.

"The most boring planet in the universe" the boy said.

"Take it you don't like your home world" Luke replied.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with my planet, it's just the people the cardinals at the academy are the worst, study this study that, I'd sooner mess with an old type 40 and race though the time vortex" the boy explained.

Sarah Jane looked surprised.

"Where is you planet?" She asked.

"The constellation of Kasterborous of course" the boy answered.

Sarah Jane suddenly grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing" he demanded as he pulled his arm away.

"Double pulse" Sarah Jane replied.

"No way" Luke said.

Sarah Jane looked at the boy.

"You're a time lord" Sarah Jane added.

"I'm not one of those boring lot," the boy said angrily.

"But you are from Gallifrey right" Luke replied.

"Yeah, what of it" the boy snapped.

"Hey it's ok, we're just surprised that's all" Sarah Jane said trying to calm boy down.

"Isn't that where the doctors from" Maria asked.

"Who's the doctor?" the boy asked.

Sarah Jane smiled.

"Quite possibly the most wonderful man in the universe" Sarah Jane answered.

"He can't be a time lord then" the boy replied.

"Oh he is, but he's different to the others. Bit of a rebel really, he's saved this planet so many times I've lost count, and it's not just earth he's saved" Sarah Jane told him.

The boy smiled.

"Sounds like my kinda guy" the boy said.

Back at the shopping centre Anna had arrived, and soon found the remains of the dalek.

"Guess we've found our alien" one of her men said.

"I'm not so sure, that pod we found wasn't a dalek ship" Anna replied.

"So you think the alien's still out there," the man asked.

"If it is, clearly we're not the only ones looking for it" Anna answered.

Anna was right, but even she didn't suspect the dalek wasn't acting alone. A figure sat in a darkened room; a man came into the room.

"Report" the figure demanded.

"The dalek we sent after the boy has been destroyed" the man replied.

"How is that possible, he's just a boy?" The figure asked.

"He must have been aided by someone on the earth," the man answered.

The figure moved into the light, it was none other that the daleks creator Davros.

"Then we must exterminate them all" Davros told the man.

Davros then flicked a switch on his chair.

"Attacked squad delta, prepare to enter transmat" he ordered.

"_I_, _OBEY_,"

To be continued.


	25. Anna's trap

"We've got company" mark yelled as he ran into the room.

"Anna?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Daleks" Mark answered.

"Oh no" Sanjay replied.

"How many" Sarah Jane demanded.

"At least 6" Mark replied.

"We have to leave now," Sarah Jane told everyone.

Mark pulled out his twin blasters.

"What are you doing" Sarah Jane asked.

"Someone has to hold them off," Mark answered.

Sarah Jane stopped him

"Mark they'll kill you" Sarah Jane continued.

"Not if I can help it, Go" mark replied.

"Good luck" Sarah Jane said.

She then turned to the others.

"We need to get to the cars," Sarah Jane added.

Sanjay walked up to mark and grabbed his arm.

"You come back alive, you hear me," Sanjay told him.

"I hear you" mark answered.

Everyone quickly left as the doors behind them exploded. Mark turned to the door.

"Come on then, show me what you've got" mark said as he raised his guns.

The smoke cleared and the daleks emerged.

"_STAY, WHERE, YOU, ARE, DO, NOT, MOVE,_"

"Now why would I do that?" Mark told them.

Mark's guns began to whistle as they charged up.

"Your move boys" mark added.

The daleks all aimed their weapons at him.

"_FIRE,_"

1 hour earlier.

Sarah Jane mark and the others were busy discussing what to do next; But Maria noticed Luke was sitting in the corner on his own, so she walked over to him.

"Luke you ok" she said as she sat next to him.

But Luke didn't answer her; Maria put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong" Maria asked.

Luke turned to her.

"I can't stop thinking about that dalek, I thought that was it" Luke answered.

"I know me too" Maria replied.

"It scared me Maria I thought…."

Luke stopped and Maria could see tears forming in his eyes.

"It's ok" Maria told him as she took his hands.

"I thought….. I was Afraid" Luke stuttered.

Luke then swallowed hard.

"It's all right you can tell me" Maria said softly.

"I was afraid I would die without telling you how much you mean to me" Luke continued.

Tears began to roll down Luke's face.

"Oh Luke" Maria replied as she hugged him.

"Maria I… I love you" Luke told her.

Tears now began to form in Maria's eyes and she hugged Luke again.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that" Maria replied.

Maria moved closer to Luke.

"I've been in love with you since the day we first met" she added.

Maria then kissed Luke again, a huge smile appeared on Luke's face and he kissed Maria back, both were unaware Rani and Clyde could see them.

"Well It's about time" Rani said.

"Yeah, they sure are a cute couple" Clyde replied with a smile on his face.

Rani turned to him.

"Arr, your just a big softy at heart Clyde" Rani told him.

Clyde suddenly looked embarrassed.

"I'm just happy for them alright" Clyde said as he walked off.

"Sure" Rani said trying not to laugh.

Meanwhile Anna was back at the crash site, watching the boy's pod being loaded onto a truck, one of her soldiers came up to her.

"Our unit has searched the shopping centre and found nothing, however there are reports of two cars leaving the site after the explosion" the soldier explained.

"Looks like mark's not the only one helping the alien" Anna replied.

"Who do you think it is?" the soldier asked.

It must be Sarah Jane, her son and their friends" Anna answered.

"So how do we find them and the alien?" the soldier continued.

"Your answer is about to arrive " Anna said pointing at an approaching car.

The car pulled up next to Anna, and 3 soldiers got out with a young boy.

"Allow me to introduce marks son Sam Hawkins" Anna told the soldier.

She walked up to boy.

"Hello again Sam" She greeted.

"What do you want Anna" Sam demanded.

"Your help of course" she told him.

"I'll never help you Anna" Sam snapped

"Oh but you will" Anna replied.

One of the other soldiers threw Anna Sam's scanner.

"Because your scanner's going to prove most useful," Anna added with an evil grin.

Anna flicked open the scanner.

"What are you planning to do" Sam asked sounding a little scared.

Anna turned to him.

"Why I'm going to send a signal to your dads scanner, and get it transmit a recall signal, then I'll know exactly where he is" Anna answered.

"But if there is more daleks here, won't they also detect the signal" The soldier asked.

"Oh I'm counting on it" Anna replied

"You're using him as bait" the soldier said.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No you can't" Sam yelled.

Sam tried to grab Anna, but the other soldiers grabbed him.

"Sorry Sam, home world security comes first, sacrifices have to be made, and we need to know how many daleks were dealing with," Anna continued.

"No please" Sam pleaded.

But Anna had already sent the signal to mark's scanner, it began to transmit a recall signal, which the daleks soon picked up.

"_ALERT, ALERT, SIGNAL, DETECTED, FULL, ALERT_"

More daleks came into the room, and went to their control panels.

"_SIGNAL, GENERATED, BY, NONE, EARTH, TECHNOLOGY,"_

"_ORIGIN, LIKELY, TO, BE, LOCATION, OF, TIME, LORD, CHILD,_"

"_LOCATE, SOURCE,"_

"_I, OBEY,_"

Back at the warehouse mark was checking his scanner.

"Mark what's wrong" Sarah Jane asked.

"My scanners transmitting a recall signal" Mark answered.

"What?" Sanjay replied.

"Hold on" Mark said as he headed outside.

"_SIGNAL, LOCATION, DETECTED,_"

"_LOCKING, TRANSMAT, ON, TO, LOCATION,_"

"_ATTACK, SQUAD, DELTA, READY, TO, ENTER, TRANSMAT,_"

Mark was outside scanning the area, and watched in horror as a squad of daleks appeared. He quickly ran back in to the warehouse.

"We've got company" mark yelled as he ran into the room.

"Anna?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Daleks" Mark answered.

The daleks slowly headed towards the warehouse.

"_AREA, CLEAR_,"

"_TIME, LORD, CHILD, LOCATED, IN, STRUCTURE, AHEAD,_

"_PROCEED, TO, STRUCTURE, _"

"_HUMAN, LIFE, SIGNS, ALSO, DETECTED,_"

"_LOCATE, AND, EXTERMINATE, ALL, HUMANS, INSIDE_,"

"_WE, OBEY_,"

The daleks came to the doors of the warehouse.

"_ENTRANCE, HAS, BEEN, SEALED,_"

"_PREPARE, TO, FIRE_"

The daleks aimed their guns at the doors.

Sarah Jane and the others quickly left as the doors exploded. Mark turned to the door

"Come on then, show me what you've got" mark said as he raised his guns.

The smoke cleared and the daleks emerged.

"_STAY, WHERE, YOU, ARE, DO, NOT, MOVE,_"

"Now why would I do that?" Mark told them.

Mark's guns began to whistle as they charged up.

"Your move boys" mark added.

The daleks all aimed their weapons at him.

"_FIRE,_"

But mark was the first to fire, causing one of the daleks to explode, the other daleks returned fire as mark jumped behind some packing crates, mark then threw a metal cylinder in front of the daleks, which filled the room with smoke.

"Now the fun begins," mark said as he disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse.

"_LOCATE, AND, EXTERMINATE,_ "

"_WE, OBEY, _"

The remaining daleks spread out and followed mark.

Sarah Jane and the others were now in the cars leaving the warehouse.

"How the hell did they find us?" Josh demanded.

"They must have locked on to the recall signal from marks scanner" Luke replied.

"But how come it started transmitting by it's self" Maria asked.

"Could those dalek things have done it," Danny continued.

Sanjay shook head.

"No, there can only be one reason" Sanjay Answered.

Sanjay looked afraid.

"What is it" Luke asked.

"Anna must have my little brother" Sanjay replied.

Sanjay's scanner then began to bleep.

"Now what" Maria asked.

Sanjay flicked open his scanner.

"Looks like Anna's sent a welcoming committee" Sanjay replied.

"Call mum," Luke said.

Sanjay nodded as he grabbed Luke's phone and flicked it open.

"Sarah Jane we've got more trouble on the way" Sanjay said into the phone.

Back at the warehouse the daleks were searching for mark, mark rolled out behind one of the daleks and was about to fire, when the daleks mid section spun around.

"That's a nice trick" mark said.

Mark dived for cover as the dalek fired, mark then threw a disk shaped object at the dalek, the dalek began to spin around screaming, as arcs of electricity ran through it.

"Got you" mark said.

But then another dalek came around the corner.

"HALT,"

Mark jumped out of the way as the dalek fired, but the daleks blast hit some oil barrels behind mark, causing them to explode blowing mark through a window.

"Behind us" Maria yelled.

Luke looked behind him and could see a group of black land rovers coming up behind them.

"Mum we're going to have split up" Luke said into his phone Sanjay had on speaker.

"All right, but be careful" Sarah Jane replied.

"You too" Luke added.

Luke then turned to the others.

"Hold on things are gonna get a bit bumpy" Luke told them as he started to accelerate.

Luke and Sarah Jane headed off in different directions and the land rovers followed.

Mark got up to see the remaining daleks approaching from all directions he was trapped.

"Don't suppose we can talk about this can we" mark said.

One of the daleks aimed its gun at mark.

"EXTERMINATE"

To be continued.


	26. The chase

"_EXTERMINATE_"

Suddenly the daleks eye piece shattered.

"_MY, VISION, IS, IMPAIRED, I, CAN, NOT, SEE,_"

Then a group of unit soldiers arrived.

"Mark get down," A voice yelled.

Mark dropped to the ground as the soldiers opened fire.

"_UNDER, ATTACK, UNDER ATTACK_"

The daleks spread out and began to fire at the soldiers.

"A.T.R squad fire" the voice ordered.

The squad fired anti tank rockets at the daleks and destroyed all but one of them.

"_EXTERMINATE, ANNIHILATE, DESTROY,_"

The remaining dalek was firing in all directions but mark grabbed daleks gun.

"Oh no you don't" mark told the dalek.

The dalek spun its mid section sending mark up against a wall, but then two unit soldiers appeared and grabbed the dalek from behind. Quickly placing explosives on the daleks casing, mark also grabbed the dalek, and helped the soldiers push the dalek away from them, all 3 dropped to the ground.

"Fire in the hole" one of the soldiers shouted as he detonated the explosives.

The dalek was reduced to scrap metal, mark got up and dusted him self down.

" You lot sure took your sweet time" mark said as he walked up to the other soldiers.

"Sorry mark traffic was a nightmare" a young man replied.

"James?" mark said.

"Been a long time" the young man answered.

The man was the brigadier's grandson Gordon James Lethbridge Stuart.

"Granddad sends his apologies, but he reckons he's getting too old for this sort of thing" James replied.

This made mark laugh.

"Same old brigadier" mark said.

"So what's the situation?" James asked.

"Sarah Jane Luke and the others went on ahead with the boy" mark explained.

"Are there anymore daleks in the area" James continued.

"They were the only ones sent here, but I bet there's more of them out there" mark answered.

"We best catch up with Sarah Jane, black ops have sent units after that boy" James said.

"Anna, she set us up" mark spat.

"You go on ahead, I've got a fast car waiting with one of my best drivers, you'll catch them up in no time" James explained.

"Thank you" mark replied.

"There is one more thing, Anna's got your son" James added.

Luke and the others were still being chased by the land rovers.

"They're gaining on us" Josh said.

Sanjay looked behind them to see one of Anna's men come through the land rovers sunroof.

"Get us along side" the man told the driver of the land rover.

The land rover pulled along side and the man pulled out a machine gun and aimed it at Luke's car.

"Get down" Sanjay yelled.

The man opened fire putting holes in Luke's bonnet and smashing his wing mirror.

"Hey, I've only just had this car fixed" Luke shouted.

Sarah Jane was also having trouble losing the land rovers.

"I can't lose them," Sarah Jane said.

Two of the land rovers pulled either side of Sarah Jane's car.

"There trying to box us in" Sarah Jane continued.

Suddenly one of the land rovers exploded.

"What the hell" Clyde yelled.

The others land rover was hit by something causing it to roll over and crash into the other land rovers behind.

"Look" Rani said pointing into the sky.

Sarah Jane Clyde and the boy looked up to see 3 daleks flying behind them.

"Hang on" Sarah Jane said as she put her foot down.

Meanwhile a car slid out of a junction, inside was mark and the cars driver.

"James was right you sure can drive" mark told the driver.

"Glad your enjoying the ride" he replied.

The driver then saw something ahead.

"Over there" he said.

Mark could see a plume of black smoke rising in the distance.

"Daleks" mark said.

Mark quickly opened his scanner and scanned for Sarah Jane and Luke's cars.

"Thank god, they're ok looks like they've split up" mark explained.

"Who should we go after first?" the driver asked.

"Head for the smoke, the daleks are our target" Mark replied.

The driver nodded.

"Have you got any A,T,R's ?" mark asked.

"In the back" The driver answered.

Luke was now weaving in and out of traffic trying to lose the land rovers, but it was no use. The soldier fired again smashing Luke's back window.

"Hey Luke it's dangerous back here" josh told him.

"I think he's going for the engine," Maria added.

"Not if I can help it, hang on," Luke replied.

Luke pulled into a bus lane and slammed on his brakes, the land rovers shot past and Luke quickly headed down another road.

"After them" the man in the land rover yelled.

The driver of the land rover spun around and headed after Luke's car.

"Where did they go?" the man demanded.

The man looked around but there was no sign of them.

"Looks like the kid managed to give us the slip," the driver said.

The man hit the top of the car in frustration.

"Dam it," he shouted.

He sat back down in the land rover.

"We better report back to Anna," he told the driver.

Sarah Jane was driving as fast as she could, but the 3 daleks were still in pursuit.

"Sarah Jane" Rani yelled.

Sarah Jane turned to see more daleks were waiting on the road ahead. Sarah Jane's car skidded to a halt, and the 3 daleks following them landed surrounding the car.

"_SURRENDER, AT, ONCE, OR, YOU, WILL, BE, EXTERMINATED,_"

Sarah Jane stepped out of the car with her hands above her head.

"_WHERE, IS, THE, BOY_"

"Why do you want him?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"_IT, IS, NOT, YOUR, CONCERN, YOU, WILL, OBEY_"

"And if I don't" Sarah Jane continued.

"_YOU, WILL, BE, EXTERMINATED,_"

"Wait, if you fire your weapons this range, you'll kill all of us including who you came for" Rani said as she Clyde and the boy joined sarah Jane.

"Who knows you might even ignite the fuel in my car and blow us all up?" Sarah Jane continued.

The 3 daleks remained silent.

"Not so scary, when you can't use your guns are you" Clyde added.

"_SCOUT, 7, REPORTING, REQUESTING, TRANSMAT, ACTIVATION,"_

"There gonna transport us to their base, Run" Sarah Jane told them.

Sarah Jane and the others ran down the road as the daleks followed. Just then a car came speeding up to them it was mark with an anti tank rocket in his hands.

"Sarah Jane get down," he yelled.

Sarah Jane pulled everyone to the ground as mark fired destroying one of the daleks,

"_UNDER, ATTACK,_"

"_EXTERMINATE, _HOSTILES,"

The 2 daleks began to fire at the car, as it slid between them and Sarah Jane

Screeching to halt, mark got out of the car and was joined by the driver who also had an A,T,R, the daleks continued to fire as mark reloaded his A,T,R.

"Remember aim for the eye piece" mark told the driver.

The driver nodded.

"Ready" The driver asked.

"Ready" Mark repeated with a nod.

They both popped up from behind the car and fired the rockets at the 2 daleks destroying them. But the other daleks were now approaching.

"Here come some more," the driver said.

"We've only got one rocket left" mark replied.

Mark then flicked open his scanner.

"Sanjay could do with a little help," Mark said into his scanner.

"What can I do?" Sanjay's voice replied.

"You can find a way to send these daleks, back to wherever the hell they came from" mark continued.

"How am I gonna do that?" Sanjay asked.

"We use mr smith, get him to reverse the transmat beam," Luke told him.

"Of ,course guess we have a plan" Sanjay replied.

"Good, Let me know when your ready" mark answered.

Luke quickly called mr smith and explained what he wanted him to do.

"Transmat control accessed" mr smith replied.

"We're all set" Sanjay told mark,

"Right on 3, 1, 2, 3," mark said.

On 3 mark fired the last rocket at the daleks just as mr smith activated the transmat, sending all the daleks and the rocket back to their base, the daleks appeared back on the transmat pads followed by the rocket which destroyed the transmat.

The smoke cleared and everyone could see the daleks were gone.

"What did you just do?" the boy asked.

"Just sent the daleks home with a little present" mark told him.

The boy looked impressed.

"But how" Clyde asked.

"Sanjay" mark said.

"Basically mr smith revised the transmat beam returning the daleks back there base," Sanjay explained.

"And the rocket destroyed the transmat" Rani added.

"Yep, other wise they could have just reset it and come back to kill us" mark replied.

"But won't they just fix it" Maria asked.

"If they do it'll still slow them down" mark answered.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Back to the warehouse, the brigadier has sent some help" mark explained.

"The brigadier" The teens all said together.

"Yeah, he's sent his grandson" mark told them.

"James is here," Sarah Jane said.

Mark nodded.

"I don't think the daleks knew what hit them" mark continued.

"We still need to find Anna, I think she's got Sam" Sanjay said.

"She has I'm afraid, but don't worry Sanjay we'll get him back" mark added.

In the dalek base Davros was plotting his next move. He flicked a switch on his chair

"Report" He ordered.

"_TRANSMAT, BEYOND, REPAIR, ASSAULT, SHUTTLES, BEING, PERPARED,_"

"And production of the machine" Davros asked.

"_MACHINE, PRODUCTION, AT, 90%_"

"Inform me when it's completed" Davros continued.

"I, OBEY"

Davros then flicked the switch again.

"You wanted to see me"

Davros turned to see a hooded figure walking into the room.

"Yes I require your assistance, It appears I have underestimated the humans" Davros told the figure.

"I take it your plan to capture the boy failed" the figure asked.

"A minor set back, one that will soon be rectified" Davros answered.

Davros then went over to a large screen, which showed a map of the area around the warehouse Sarah Jane and the others were headed.

"The humans have sent up defensive positions here," Davros explained.

The hooded figure joined him.

"I see they're expecting you," The figure replied.

"And I'm not going to disappoint them" Davros told him.

Davros turned to the figure

"When my daleks attack they will keep the humans busy, you will then have no difficulty in capturing the boy and bringing him to me" Davros added.

"Consider it done" the hooded figure said.

"Excellent, once we have the boy and he's activated the time transmat, I Davros and my daleks shall become lords of time, we will be the rulers of the universe, and the masters of all time and space"

To be continued.


	27. The stand off

Sarah Jane mark and the others had now arrived back at the warehouse, where unit soldiers were fortifying the warehouse and the area around it.

"Sarah Jane" James called when he saw her and mark.

He ran over to them.

"Thank goodness your safe" James continued.

"Thanks to mark and your driver" Sarah Jane answered.

"You weren't joking were you, he really is good at what he does," Mark told him.

"Best driver I know" James replied.

Just then a group of unit soldiers went past with anti tank rockets.

"Looks like your ready to fight a small war" Mark said.

"Well I'm pretty sure the daleks aren't going to just give up," James answered.

"Isn't that the truth" Mark replied.

"Are you sure you and your men, can take the daleks on James?" Sarah Jane asked.

"There not so tough" James replied.

James turned to one of his soldiers.

"Corporal" he called.

The soldier headed over with a case, which he opened and James pulled out a bullet.

"Armour piercing, solid core with a Teflon coating. Goes though anything including daleks" James told them.

"What about there shields" Sarah Jane asked.

James then took a metal cylinder from the corporal.

"E,M,P bomb, should disable the shields long enough to get rounds into them, we've also have high-explosive rounds and of course anti tank rockets" James explained.

"Tell your men they'll need to concentrate there fire, and remember the eye piece is the daleks weak spot" sarah Jane told him.

"Understood" James said.

"Any news on Anna?" mark asked.

"Yes, it appears she's using an old torchwood base under oxford" James answered.

"So that's why I couldn't find her" Mark replied.

"Let me guess it's right under the university" Sarah Jane said.

"You got it" James answered.

"No wonder the boys couldn't find the men that took K9's power core" Mark replied.

"I take it that's where Anna's taken that boy's ship" Sarah Jane asked.

James nodded.

"It's also where she's holding Sam" James added.

It was now starting dark and Sarah Jane and the others, were settling down for the night. Sarah Jane walked into a room, and found the boy shivering against a wall.

"You ok" Sarah Jane asked.

"It's very cold" the boy replied.

Sarah Jane grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Gallifrey night's must be a lot warmer than earth nights," Sarah Jane said as she sat down next to him.

The boy turned to her.

"I like you Sarah Jane, you're so kind, you remind me of my mum," he said.

He suddenly turned away, and Sarah Jane could tell he was upset.

"You miss her don't you" Sarah said softly.

The boy slowly nodded and turned back to Sarah Jane.

"I thought I was being so clever running away, but then those dalek creatures came for me" the boy stopped.

Sarah Jane could see tears forming in the boy's eyes; she put her arm around him.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" Sarah Jane told him.

"I just want to go home," the boy continued.

"Well when this is all over, we'll find a way to get you home promise" Sarah Jane replied.

The boy smiled and cuddled up to Sarah Jane.

"Now, why don't you tell me all about Gallifrey" Sarah Jane added.

Luke was about to walk up to them, but when he saw his mum and the boy talking, he simply smiled and slowly walked away not wanting to disturb them.

"Night mum" Luke said to himself.

Luke headed back to Maria Clyde Rani Josh and Danny who had all now fallen asleep, luke stood there for a moment looking at Maria's sleeping form.

He had that feeling again only this time luke knew what it meant, this is what it felt like to be in love. He sat down next to Maria and slowly stroked her hair,

In another part of the warehouse Sanjay stood looking out of a window.

"Everything ok Sanjay"

Sanjay turned to see mark.

"Just thinking about Sam" Sanjay answered.

Mark put his hand on Sanjay's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, you know Anna wouldn't harm him" Mark told him.

"I know, I just wish he was here that's all" Sanjay replied.

"Yeah me too, can't believe Anna would kidnap him" mark continued.

"Don't you think it's time Sam knew the truth?" Sanjay asked.

Mark turned to him.

"I don't know Sanjay, I'm not sure I can" Mark answered.

"Would you sooner Anna told him?" Sanjay asked.

Mark shook his head.

"Your right it's time to tell him the truth" Mark added.

James then ran into the room.

"We've got a radar contact, we've got ships coming in" James told them.

"Dalek shuttle crafts" Mark replied.

Mark grabbed his guns and turned to Sanjay.

"Warn the others" mark said.

Sanjay nodded as he turned to leave, mark headed outside with James.

The dalek shuttles landed near by and the doors opened.

"_ADVANCE_"

Daleks began to glide out of the shuttles.

"_PROCEED, TO,_ _AREA, 2, 5, 0, ALPHA"_

"_WE, OBEY,_"

Mark and James headed into a room, where lots of screens had been set up; they both went up to a soldier, who was watching the radar.

"Sir the daleks have landed and they're heading this way," the soldier told him.

Mark looked at the radar screen.

"Wow, there must be at least 50 of them" mark said.

James picked up a radio.

"Grey hound leader to all units, the daleks have landed and will be here any minute. We've all trained for this and I know I'm right when I say I can rely on you all to do your duty," James told everyone.

James turned to mark.

"lets show these daleks what unit's made of, good hunting everyone and good luck greyhound leader out" James continued.

Mark pulled out his twin blasters.

"Lets give the daleks a warm welcome shall we," he added.

Meanwhile two unit soldiers were finishing barricading, the room Sarah Jane the boy and the others were in.

"Last line of defence" Sarah Jane said.

One of the soldiers turned to Sarah Jane.

"Don't worry miss, those daleks won't get this far" He replied.

"I hope your'e right" Sarah Jane answered.

Sarah Jane turned to luke and the others, Sanjay was scanning the area, the boy from Gallifrey was sitting between Josh and Danny who were showing him how to play cards.

luke was sat with his arms around Maria, and even Clyde and Rani were holding hands. They all then heard a noise in the distance, the sound of hovering daleks approaching.

"Here they come" Sanjay said as he looked up at the ceiling.

Outside the soldiers ran to there positions.

"Everyone get ready" James shouted.

The soldiers watched as the daleks came into view.

"_EXTERMINATE, ALL, HOSTILES_,"

"Open fire" James ordered.

Gunfire and dalek blasts soon filled the air; inside the warehouse the boy held his hands over his ears he was terrified. Sarah Jane held him close.

Back at the dalek base, Davros sat in the control room with 3 daleks.

"_ATTACK, SQUADS, HAVE, ENGAGED, THE, EARTH, SOLDIERS,_"

"Excellent" Davros replied.

Davros pressed a switch on his chair and the hooded figure appeared on a screen.

"It's all up to you now my dear" Davros told the figure.

The hooded figure nodded and the screen went blank.

The battle at the warehouse was now heating up, several daleks had been destroyed, but some of them had taken to the air, and were firing as they flew over the battlefield sending unit soldiers in all directions.

"Hold the line" James yelled.

A group of daleks began to advance on James and his men, the soldiers with anti tank rockets fired at the daleks, and James threw down an E,M,P bomb then he and the other soldiers fired at the remaining daleks with there armour piecing rounds.

Mark was now running between the barricades, shooting at the daleks trying to blind as many of them as he could, he'd even destroyed a few himself.

"Exterminate"

A dalek slid around the corner, and mark dived for cover as the dalek fired, as the dalek turned to face him mark fired at the dalek destroying part of the top section.

He then ran up to the dalek, and dropped a grenade inside the daleks casing; mark ran for cover as the dalek exploded leaving a smoking shell with green goo coming out of it.

"That was too close" mark said as he wiped his head.

In the warehouse two unit soldiers waited behind their barricade, guarding the room sarah Jane and the others were in, suddenly two metal disks slid towards them.

The soldiers were then blinded in a flash of light, and the hooded figure dropped down between them and knocked the two soldiers out.

"Sorry boys" The figure said.

The figure then pulled out a laser gun, and shot the door to the room Sarah Jane and the others were in, destroying it.

The blast stunned Sarah Jane and the others, and the figure wasted no time and quickly ran into the room.

"Look out" Clyde yelled.

But he was to late the figure pulled out 4 small blades and pined Sanjay Clyde josh and Danny to the wall.

Luke stood in front of Maria and Rani to protect them, but the figure grabbed luke and pushed him up against the wall.

"Luke" Maria and Rani both screamed.

Both girls were about to run at the hooded figure, but the figure turned and pushed luke into them sending all 3 to the ground.

The figure them fired some sort of net over them. Sarah Jane pulled out her sonic lipstick and the figure pulled out her gun.

"Hand over the boy" The figure demanded.

"I don't think so" Sarah Jane shot back.

"Hand him over or I will fire" The figure continued.

"If you fire I'll be forced to use this" Sarah Jane replied.

"Put down the sonic device Sarah Jane," the figure ordered.

"How do you know my name" Sarah Jane demanded.

"I know a lot about you, and I know that device can't hurt me" the figure told her.

"Maybe not but I'm pretty sure it will over load that gun of yours, is that a risk your willing to take" Sarah Jane added.

Suddenly the remains of a dalek came crashing through a window, and sarah Jane and the figure jumped out of the way to avoid the dalek, the figure quickly got up and ran over to the boy and grabbed him.

"No" Sarah Jane yelled.

Sarah Jane ran at the figure and grabbed her, just as the figure pushed a button on her wristband, and all 3 vanished in a flash of light.

"Mum" Luke shouted.

To be continued.


	28. Face to face

Sarah Jane and the boy were taken to one of the dalek shuttles by the hooded figure.

"Keep moving" the figure, told them.

Outside the shuttle a group of daleks waited, one dalek came towards them.

"I have prisoners for Davros," the figure told the dalek.

"Davros" Sarah Jane said sounding surprised and a little scared.

The dalek went up to Sarah Jane and the boy, who hid behind Sarah Jane.

"_YOU, WILL, OBEY, ALL, INSTRUCTIONS, OR, YOU, WILL, BE, EXTERMINATED_"

"Isn't it time you changed the record" Sarah Jane told the dalek.

The hooded figure turned to Sarah Jane.

" It not wise to antagonize them Sarah Jane" the figure replied.

The hooded figure then waved her gun towards the shuttle. But the boy didn't move.

"It's ok" Sarah Jane said as she held out her hand.

The boy took it and Sarah Jane led him into the ship followed by the figure and the dalek. The dalek turned to a control panel.

"_SHUTTLE, COMMANDER, TO, CONTROL, WE, HAVE, CAPTURED, THE, BOY,_"

"_ORDER, ALL, DALEK, UNITS, TO, WITHDRAW,_"

"_I, OBEY,"_

Back at the warehouse the daleks continued there attack, James mark and the remaining unit solider had been pushed back to the last of the barricades.

"_SHUTTLE, COMMANDER, TO, ALL, UNITS, WITHDRAW, IMMEDIATELY,_"

"_RETURN, TO, BASE,"_

The daleks began to withdraw and headed back towards their shuttles.

"There retreating" mark said.

"But why they had us" James replied.

Mark then realised what was happening.

"Sarah Jane" he simply said.

James also realised what was happening and followed mark into the warehouse.

Meanwhile the daleks returned to their shuttles.

Mark and James ran into the room and found the boys pinned to the walls, apart from luke who was with the girls in a net, mark went over to them a freed them.

"What happened" mark asked.

"Someone attacked us, they took mum and the boy" Luke explained.

In the distance they could hear the dalek shuttles taking off, everyone quickly headed outside to see the dalek shuttles fly overhead and disappear from sight.

"No" Luke said sadly.

Maria put her arm around Luke.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back" She told them.

The shuttles left earth atmosphere and headed for the dark side of the moon, where a signal dalek saucer was waiting on the surface.

A huge door opened in the side of the ship and the shuttles landed inside, Sarah Jane and the boy were then taken to Davros.

"Well this is a surprise" Davros greeted when he saw Sarah Jane.

"I hoped I'd seen the last of you, when the dalek crucible was destroyed" she replied.

"Emergency temporal shift, allowed me to escape" Davros explained.

"Let me guess, now your back for revenge" Sarah Jane asked.

"Oh my plans involve so much more than simple revenge," Davros told her.

Davros slowly came towards Sarah Jane and the boy.

"Allow me to so you my latest invention" he continued.

Davros led them to a room, where daleks were still working on the machine.

"What is this place?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"This is what will give my absolute power of the universe" Davros replied.

One of the daleks then came up to Davros.

"Report" Davros ordered.

"_TIME, TRANSMAT, COMPLETION, AT, 97%,_"

"Excellent" Davros replied.

"Time transmat?" Sarah Jane repeated.

"Yes, with it I will have the ability to transport anything or anyone, to any point in time, with it I will have mastery over time itself" Davros answered.

"You're planning on changing history" Sarah Jane replied.

Davros turned to her.

"Only the points that need changing" Davros simply said.

"But you can't " Sarah Jane told him.

"No?" Davros snapped.

"It's against the laws of time" Sarah Jane shot back.

"Isn't that what your doctor, was doing when we first met" Davros added.

"That was different" Sarah Jane protested.

"Really, how was it different" Davros demanded.

"The daleks are the most evil things ever created and the time lords knew that something had to be done before it was to late," Sarah Jane told him.

"Who gave the time lords the right to decide that" Davros replied.

Sarah Jane remained silent.

"When this machine is finished, I shall do what your doctor and they tried to do to me, Then my daleks shall take there rightful place, as be the supreme power of the universe, the supreme beings though all time and space" Davros answered.

"You're going to invade Gallifrey," the boy said.

"But that's not possible you know that" Sarah Jane said.

"So we thought, but the boy is from a fixed point in time, a point we can use to invade Gallifrey before the time lords even knew the word daleks" Davros explained.

"But you must need me for more that that" the boy replied.

"Smart boy" the hooded figure told hem.

"We need a time lord to prime the machine, I was planning on using the doctor but now I have you" Davros answered.

"I'm not going to help you invade my home," the boy snapped.

"It would be wise for you to do as I say" Davros calmly answered.

The hooded figure pulled out her gun and aimed it at Sarah Jane's head.

"You wouldn't want your friend getting hurt now would you" Davros told him.

The boy looked at Sarah Jane and lowered his head.

"No" he simply said.

"Good, we will begin as soon as the machine is completed" Davros added.

Davros then flicked a switch on his chair and two daleks came into the room.

"Take our guests to the holding cells"

"_I, OBEY,_"

Back at the warehouse Luke had contacted mr smith, who was now scanning for the dalek ship, Sarah Jane and the boy had been taken too.

"I have found the dalek ship, it is located on the dark side of the moon" mr smith told them.

"No wonder we couldn't find there main base" James said.

"Now we just need to find a way up there," mark replied.

"Maybe I can help there"

Everyone turned to see captain jack harkness.

"Jack" Luke said sounding pleasantly surprised.

"I hear your having dalek trouble" jack replied.

Luke's face dropped.

"They've got mum and a boy from Gallifrey we've been helping" Luke explained.

"Gallifrey?" jack said.

Luke nodded.

"We couldn't believe it either," he added.

"But the doctor said Gallifrey was destroyed" jack continued.

"The boy must be from a fixed point in time before that happened" Luke explained.

"Would make sense" jack answered.

"But now the daleks have him and mum" Luke replied.

"Well don't worry, we're going to rescue them" jack told them.

"But how are we going to get to there ship" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, the daleks ship is too far away for our sort range teleport" Sanjay said.

"I've still got the shuttle we stole from the alliance" Jack answered.

"How many does it hold?" James asked.

"10, 15 at a push" Jack answered.

"Then I'll get a team together to help you" James replied.

"Thank you" jack said.

"I'm going with you" Luke told them.

"You sure" jack asked.

"It's my mum jack" Luke answered.

"Fair enough" Jack replied.

"I'm with you too," Sanjay said.

"We all are" Rani continued.

"Wow, Wow. Sarah Jane will kill me if I let you all go, sorry just luke and Sanjay that's it" jack told them.

"So how do we get on board once were up there," James asked.

"Once were close enough we can use our short-range teleport" mark replied.

"Then I guess we have a plan," James added.

Jack turned to Luke.

"Lets go and get your mum," Jack told him.

Onboard the dalek ship Sarah Jane was looking around the cell she and the boy were being held in.

"Doesn't look like there's easy way out of here," Sarah Jane said.

She turned to the boy who was sitting on the floor.

"You ok?" she asked.

The boy slowly nodded.

"I can't believe they're planning to invade Gallifrey" the boy replied.

Sarah Jane sat down next to the boy.

"We'll find a way to stop them," she told him.

"How, we can't even get out of this room" the boy replied.

"The doctor taught me a long time ago, no mater how hopeless things look there's always a way" Sarah Jane answered.

Sarah Jane then turned her head.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Someone's coming" Sarah Jane replied.

The door slid open, and the hooded figure walked into the room, Sarah Jane stood up.

"What do you want?" Sarah Jane demanded.

"I'm not what you think Sarah Jane" the figure replied

The figure closed the door to the cell.

"I'm here to help you," the figure continued.

"You expect us to trust you," the boy told her.

"Yes if that's true why are you helping the daleks" Sarah Jane asked.

"It was the only way to find out what they were really up to" the figure explained.

"But you attacked us" the boy said.

"I'm sorry i had to do that, but the daleks were monitoring me, so I had to make it look real," the figure added.

The figure then removed her hood to revile a woman with long curly hair.

"My names river song I'm a friend of the doctors"

To be continued.


	29. The Rescue

Unit troops were now loading the shuttle; Maria and Luke were sitting together.

"Do you have to go with them?" Maria said.

"I have too," Luke answered.

"No you don't jack mark and James with get Sarah Jane back" Maria told him.

Luke turned to Maria.

"You know I can't do that" Luke replied.

"But I don't want to lose you" Maria continued.

"You won't, I'll be fine" Luke answered.

"But you can't know that Luke" Maria replied.

A single tear rolled down Maria's face. Luke wiped it away.

"Hey, I'll be back, I will" Luke told her.

"You promise" Maria asked.

"Promise" Luke said with a smile.

He then gave Maria a kiss on the forehead.

"Look after Clyde and the others while I'm gone" he added.

Maria nodded.

"Just be careful alright," Maria added.

"I will" Luke replied.

Jack then came up to Luke.

"Ready" jack asked.

Luke nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Luke answered.

On the daleks ship river song had explained to Sarah Jane what she was really up to.

"I best get back before I'm missed" she said as she walked to the door.

"I hope this plan of your works" Sarah Jane replied.

River song turned to Sarah Jane as she opened the door.

"So do I" River song answered as she left the room.

In the ships control room Davros sat quietly, slowly tapping one of his metal fingers against the controls of his chair. A dalek came up to him.

"_THE_, _TIME, TRANSMAT, HAS, BEEN, COMPLETED,_"

"Excellent" Davros replied.

River song then entered the room and Davros turned to her.

"Ah, you're here just in time to see my ultimate victory over the time lords, and the true destiny of the daleks," Davros said.

" I brought you what you wanted, when do I get paid" River Song demanded.

"Patience, you will soon be rewarded" Davros replied.

Davros then turned to a dalek.

"Bring the prisoners to the time transmat room" Davros ordered.

"_I, OBEY,_"

The dalek turned and left the room.

"Begin take of procedure" Davros told the other daleks in the control room.

"_ACTIVATING, THRUSTERS_,"

The ship began to shake as it lifted off from the surface of the moon.

"_PROPULSION, SYSTEM, AT, FULL, POWER,_"

Luke Jack and the others had now left earth orbit and were heading for the moon.

"Look" Luke said as he pointed.

Everyone watched as the dalek ship appeared from behind the moon.

"We haven't got much time" Jack replied.

Jack put the shuttles engines to full, and flew towards the dalek saucer.

"_ALERT, ALERT, UNKNOWN, SHIP, APPROCHING,_"

"Looks like someone's coming to rescue the doctors friend and the boy" Davros said.

"_SHIP, NOW, ENTERING, FIRING, RANGE,_"

"Destroy it at once" Davros told the daleks.

"_I, OBEY,_"

In the shuttle an alarm began to sound.

"They're powering up their weapon systems" jack told everyone.

"Sanjay we're up" mark continued.

Mark and Sanjay flicked open there scanners and locked on to the dalek ship.

"_WEAPON, SYSTEMS, FULLY, CHARGED,_"

"_OPEN, FIRE, OPEN, FIRE,_"

"Hold on everyone" mark yelled.

The dalek saucer fired at the shuttle and destroyed it.

"_SHIP, DESTORYED,_"

"Excellent" Davros answered.

Davros turned to river song.

"And now my dear destiny awaits" Davros told her.

He then turned and left the room followed by river song.

In another part of the dalek ship Luke Jack and the others found them self's in a room, Mark and Sanjay had managed to teleport everyone in the nick of time.

"Everyone ok" mark asked.

Everyone nodded in reply.

"That was too close" Luke added as he wiped his forehead.

Sanjay quickly scanned the ship.

"I've got none dalek life signs in a large room in the centre of the ship" Sanjay said.

"They must be in the main control room" jack answered.

Sanjay shook his head.

"Main control room is at the top of the ship, the room with the life signs is on the same level we are" Sanjay explained.

"Then that's where we are going" mark said as he pulled out his guns.

Sarah Jane and the boy were now in the time transmat room, and Davros and river song had also arrived.

"Put the boy in the machine" Davros told a dalek.

One of the daleks headed towards the boy, Sarah Jane stood in front of him.

"There's nothing to fear, the boy will remain unharmed," Davros explained.

Sarah Jane looked at River, who gave her a slight nod, Sarah Jane turned to the boy.

"It'll be alright," She said softly.

The boy grabbed Sarah Jane's hand and the dalek led them to a chair.

"Sit in the chair, the machine will do the rest," Davros said.

The boy sat down and a ring came down around his head.

"Activate the machine" Davros ordered.

"_WE, OBEY_"

The dalek's went over to the machines control panels.

"_TIME, TRANSMAT, PRIMING,"_

"_ARTRON, ENERGY, AT, 10%,_"

Meanwhile Luke and the others were slowly making there way thought the ship.

"This way" Sanjay said.

Suddenly two daleks came around the corner.

"_HALT,_"

"Everyone down" Jack shouted.

"_EXTERMINATE_,"

Luke and the others dropped to the floor just as the daleks fired hitting the wall behind everyone, Jack jumped up and fired his laser cannon at one of the daleks destroying it.

"_UNDER, ATTACK, REINFORCEMENTS, REQUESTED,"_

The dalek was about to fire again, when mark destroyed the daleks eyepiece and jack finished it of with his laser cannon.

"Two down 200 to go" Jack said.

Alarms began to sound throughout the ship.

"Report" Davros ordered.

"_INTRUDERS, IN, SAUCER, SECTION, 3,_"

"Find them and exterminate them," Davros commanded.

"_DALEK, UNITS, TO, SECTION, 3, EXTERMINATE, ALL, INTRUDERS"_

"_ARTRON, ENERGY, AT, 40%,_"

"We need to get moving" Jack told everyone.

"You go on ahead," James said.

"No, we need to stick together" mark continued.

"You stand a better chance getting to Sarah Jane, if we hold them off" James replied.

"You sure about this" Jack asked.

"It's our duty, now go and get Sarah Jane and the boy," James answered.

"You're sure are the brigadiers grandson" Mark told him.

Mark and James saluted each other.

"Good luck" Jack added.

Jack then left with Luke Sanjay and mark.

"Right lets show these daleks what were made of," James said to his men.

The daleks soon arrived in section 3 and found James and his men waiting for them.

"_ALL, HUMAN, TARGETS, ARE, TO, BE, EXTERMINATED,_"

"Open fire" James ordered.

Jack and the others soon found a vent shaft

"This should lead straight to the room Sarah Jane and the boy are in" Sanjay explained.

Luke Sanjay mark and jack quickly headed down the vent shaft.

"_ARTRON, ENERGY, AT, 70%,_"

Davros was calmly taping his controls, even though gunfire could be heard.

"I must say I'm impressed, by your friends heroism, but they will fail as nothing can stop me now" Davros said.

"Then call off your daleks if there no threat" Sarah Jane demanded.

"And deny them an honourable death" Davros replied.

"There's no honour in being killed by a dalek," Sarah Jane told him.

"_ARTRON, ENERGY, NOW, AT, 90%,_"

Luke and the others could now see the room Sarah Jane was in from the vent shaft.

"We need to find a way in there," Jack whispered.

Jack looked around for a way in to the room.

"_TIME, TRANSMAT, NOW, FULLY, CHARGED,_"

The ring around the boy's head lifted up, and Sarah Jane helped him out of the chair.

"You ok" she asked.

The boy nodded, Davros turned to one of the daleks.

"Set the coordinates for Gallifrey" Davros ordered.

"_WE, OBEY,_"

"Hold it there"

Everyone turned to see Luke Sanjay Mark and Jack.

"Luke" Sarah Jane yelled.

"Exterminate them" Davros commanded.

"NO" Sarah Jane screamed.

But then river song pulled out her gun and aimed it at Davros.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" river told him.

"Wait" Davros yelled.

The daleks remained where they were.

"Now call off the daleks attacking the unit soldiers," River Song demanded.

"You think you can threaten me, I am Davros" Davros yelled.

"If you don't do as I say, you won't be for much longer" River continued.

River walked up to Davros and placed her hand against a switch on his chair.

"No leave that switch alone" Davros said sounding suddenly scared.

"Then you better listen to me, otherwise I'll switch off your life support systems now give the order" River told him.

Davros flicked a switch on his chair.

"All dalek units in section 3 disengage immediately" Davros said.

"Good boy, now you're going to take us all back to the earth" River added.

Suddenly the whole ship shook and Davros pushed river song away from him.

"Kill her" Davros ordered.

Jack and the others ran into the room, as the daleks came towards them, mark jack and river quickly formed a triangle aiming there guns and the daleks, with sarah Jane luke Sanjay and the boy in the middle. The ship shook again.

"_WE, ARE, UNDER, ATTACK,_"

"No they've found me," Davros said.

A screen came on in the room to reveal another dalek saucer, the picture then changed and the white supreme dalek appeared on the screen.

"_**DAVROS, YOU, WIIL, SURRENDER, TO, US,**_"

"I surrender to no one," Davros told the supreme dalek.

"_**SURRENDER, OR, WE, WILL, DESTROY, YOU, **_"

"You think you can destroy me with one ship" Davros spat.

"_**NO, HOWEVER, WE, ARE, NOT, ALONE**_"

Everyone watched in horror as 1000's of dalek saucers appeared.

To be continued.


	30. Never too late

"_**SURRENDER, DAVRIOS, OR, YOU, WILL, BE, DESTROYED,**_"

"Destroy me and you will destroy the daleks right to absolute supremacy," Davros told the supreme dalek.

"_**EXPLAIN,**_"

"I have created the time transmat, which will allow the daleks to rule all of time and space," Davros replied.

"_**WE, ALREADY, HAVE, THE, ABILITY, TO, TRAVEL, THROUGH, TIME,"**_

"But not the power over time itself" Davros answered.

Davros slowly moved towards the screen.

"The machine has been primed with a time lords DNA, a time lord from a fixed point of Gallifery's past, the Machine will allow you to travel back to that point and conquer Gallifrey and the time lords" Davros explained.

"So that's what your up to" jack said.

"_**WHO, SPEAKS, **_"

"Some prisoners I have for you, call it a token of my faith" Davros replyed.

"You really are a monster," Sarah Jane told him.

"As you can see some of these prisoners are friends of the doctor" Davros continued.

The supreme dalek remained silent, thinking over what Davros had said.

"Join me and I will make the daleks rules of the universe across all time and space" Davros added.

"_**FIRST, YOU, WILL, TRANSFER, THE, PRISONERS, AND, THE, MACHINE, TO, MY, SHIP,**_"

"The machine is part of my ship and cannot be moved" Davros told him.

"_**THEN, HOW, DO, YOU, PLAN, TO, TRANSPORT, THE, FLEET, TO, GALLIFEY,**_"

"I will need 12 of your saucers to form a transmat ring with my ship, once that is done the machine will transform the ring into a time gate, then the fleet can simply fly through to Gallifrey" Davros explained.

The supreme dalek thought it over, and soon came to a decision.

"_**YOU, SHALL, HAVE, THE, SHIPS, YOU, REQUIRE, IN, EXCHANGE, FOR, THE, PRISONERS**_,"

"I shall have them sent to you at once" Davros replied.

Davros turned to Sarah Jane and the others.

"I guess your rescue failed" Davros told them.

"That's what you think"

Everyone turned to see James and his men.

"Release Sarah Jane and the others" James demanded.

"And tell me, how you plan to escape from this ship" Davros asked.

As if to answer Davros a wind began to blow through the ship.

"With help from an old friend" river said.

Now a wheezing song could be heard that was getting louder.

"No" Davros replied as a blue police box appeared before him.

The door slowly opened and the doctor stepped out of the tardis.

"Doctor" Luke and Sarah Jane said in unison.

"Exterminate him" Davros yelled.

The daleks fired at the doctor, but there blasts hit the tardis force field.

"Nothing like a traditional dalek welcome, a Davros" the doctor said.

The doctor then turned to the screen.

"And the supreme daleks here as well, guess the gangs all here" the doctor mocked.

"_**THIS, TIME, YOU, WILL, NOT, STOP, US,**_"

"Yeah you always say that" the doctor replied.

"But this time it's true" Davros continued.

"_**12, OF, OUR, SHIPS, ARE, ALREADY, FORMING, A, TRANSMAT, RING,**_"

"And once there in position and I activate the machine, we will open a time gate then the daleks will sweep away Gallifrey, and the time lords including you will cease to be" Davros explained.

"You know I can't allow that to happen" The doctor replied.

"Your too late to stop us now" Davros answered.

"It's never too late" The doctor said.

"No doctor, the only thing your in time for is to witness my victory and that of the daleks" Davros replied.

"_DALEK, SAUCERS, NOW, IN, POSITION,"_

"_**LINKING, TRANSMATS**_"

A ring formed between the 12-dalek saucers, including the ship Davros was on.

"_TRANSMAT, RING, COMPLETE_"

"Don't do this Davros, you making a mistake," the doctor warned.

"Activate the time transmat" Davros yelled.

A gate formed between the ships.

"_TIME, GATE__**, **__FULLY, ACTIVE,"_

"_SETTING, COORDINATES, FOR, GALLIFEY,"_

"Now the daleks shall become, the lords of time," Davros added.

"_CONNECTING, GATE, TO, GALLIFEY, TIME, ZONE,"_

Suddenly the ship began to shake and the gate connected.

"_**WHAT, IS, HAPPENING,**_"

"_ALERT, GRAVITATIONAL, FORCERS, EMANATING, FROM, TIME, GATE_"

"_FORCERS, REACHING, DANGER, LEVELS,_"

"No this can not be correct" Davros said.

"_BLACK, HOLE, DETECTED, FLEET, BEING, PULLED, TOWARDS, GATE,_"

"You wanted the power of the time lords well you have it, a gate way into the eye of harmony itself," the doctor told them.

The dalek fleet was now being pulled into the time gate.

"You have tricked me," Davros shouted.

"No Davros you tricked your self" the doctor continued.

"UNABLE, TO, DISENGAGE, TIME, GATE"

"Looks like you win again doctor, but this isn't the last you have seen of Davros" he said as he flicked a switch on his chair and vanished in a flash of light.

The doctor turned Sarah Jane and the others.

"Everyone in the tardis" the doctor yelled.

Sarah Jane and everyone else ran into the tardis leaving the daleks to their fate.

"_GRAVITATIONAL, FORCERS, NOW, PULLING, US, INTO, TIME, GATE_,"

The doctor closed the door and quickly ran to the consol.

"Hold tight," the doctor said as he pulled a leaver.

The tardis dematerialised as the dalek ships forming the gate were pulled into the eye of harmony sealing the gate behind them.

"So what happened" Luke asked.

"When our friend here primed the time transmat it also took the coordinates to Gallifrey from his mind" River explained.

"But while the daleks were doing that I was concentrating on the eye of harmony instead of Gallifrey, the boy continued.

"And when the Davros turned on the machine they were all pulled into it" Jack added.

"So you planed this all along," Sanjay said to the doctor.

"Yep, we knew the supreme dalek's fleet had found Davros and were on there way, so we came up with this plan to deal with them" the doctor explained.

"You really are as amazing as granddad said you were" James told him.

"Couldn't have done it without help from my friends" the doctor replied with a grin.

The tardis soon appeared back at the warehouse and as soon as Luke got out of the tardis door Maria ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh luke, I was so worried" Maria told him.

"Hey, I made a promise didn't I" Luke replied as he kissed her.

Clyde and the others then joined them.

"I see Luke and Maria finally got together," the doctor said.

"Yes" Sarah Jane answered with a smile on his face.

"It's about time as well," Sanjay continued as he walked over to Luke and the others.

"They sure make a cute couple," Jack said.

"Wait until the kids arrive" the doctor added.

"Kids?" Sarah Jane nearly shouted.

River waved her finger in front of him.

"Doctor, spoilers" River told him.

"Sorry" the doctor replied with a cheeky grin.

The doctor then turned to the boy.

"Now I hear someone could do with a lift home," He said.

Sarah Jane knelt down in front of him.

"You still want to go home," She asked.

The boy nodded.

"Mum's going to be worried about me, but I'm going to miss you" he told her.

"I'm going to miss you too," Sarah Jane told him.

"You were right about him he is brilliant, even if he is a time lord" the boy replied.

"Oh he is" Sarah Jane said as she smiled at the doctor.

The boy turned to the doctor.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you" the boy continued.

"Oh you'll grow up just like me" the doctor replied with a grin.

Sarah Jane suddenly realised who the boy was.

"Is he" she asked.

The doctor simply nodded. She turned back to the boy.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"Oh yes, it's going to be a long time before you do, but we will see each other again" Sarah Jane answered.

The boy then gave Sarah Jane a hug.

"Good-bye Sarah Jane" the boy said.

"Good bye, Doctor" Sarah Jane replied.

"Doctor, I like that name" the boy added.

The young doctor said goodbye to everyone and headed into the tardis with river.

"You are just brilliant you know" Sarah Jane told the doctor.

"So are all of you, oh that reminds me" the doctor added.

He pulled out a long tube from his jacket and threw it to Luke.

"New power core for K9" the doctor told him.

Luke's eye's lit up as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you" Sarah Jane said.

"Hey anything you need just ask" the doctor answered.

"Oh there is one thing" Sarah Jane replied.

Deep underground a soldier was reporting to Anna.

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" she demanded.

"The dalek fleet was there one minute and gone the next" the soldier answered.

"Well something must have happened to them" Anna replied.

Just then a wind began to blow and Anna could hear a wheezing sound.

"And I think I know what happened, well who happened" Anna continued.

The tardis appeared in a large room and was soon surrounded by Anna's men. The door opened and river jack and mark stepped out of the tardis.

"Hello boys" river song said with a wink.

The soldiers aimed their guns at them and river jack and mark pulled out there guns.

"Now lets get your Sam back shall we" river added.

To be contined.

one more story to come, to finsh this series but it might be a couple of weeks before my next upload.

Feel free to give me any Ideas you may have or if there's anything or anyone you would like to see in the stories.

A big thank you to yeti100 dannyp kuyoyo and those of you who have added this story to there faves. you guys make these storys worth writing.

Thanks again.

TK.


	31. Episode 6 Summer 1994

Rick woods was up bright and early as always. He quickly slipped on green t-shirt and pair jeans and ran down stairs.

"Is that you Rick" a woman's voice asked.

"Yeah mum, I'm going out for a bit" Rick answered.

"Alright. See you later" Rick's mum replied.

"Ok bye" Rick said as he put on his roller skates and headed outside.

Rick or woody to his friends loved being outside on his skates, and it was rare to see him without them.

He skated around the housing estate where he lived, until he came to a piece of waste ground on the edge of the estate.

Rick stopped and looked across the waste ground beyond which was a forest.

"Woody" a voice yelled.

Rick turned and could see his friend Marcus Bodders sitting on a wall.

"Hey Bodders" Rick greeted as he went up to him.

"Got ya skates on as always" Marcus answered.

"You know me" Rick replied.

"Do you sleep with them on?" Marcus joked.

"Nope can't get up the stairs, how come you haven't got yours on?" Rick asked.

"Got a broke wheel," Marcus said sadly.

"Oh that's too bad" Rick replied.

"Dads taking them to snakes this afternoon to get em fixed" Marcus explained.

"Cool" Rick said.

Marcus slid off the wall and joined Rick.

"So what do you want to do today?" Marcus asked.

"Not sure" Rick said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we can't play football cause we haven't got a ball" Marcus continued.

"Let me guess boneys got it again" Rick replied.

"It was one of my brothers idiot mates fault, he thought it would be funny to keep kicking it over boneys wall" Marcus explained.

"Well why don't we play hockey, yeah" Rick offered.

Marcus shook his head.

"We're got no sticks, timberland borrowed them remember and he's not back from holiday till tomorrow" Marcus answered.

"There goes that idea" Rick replied.

Suddenly an object shot over the boy's heads, and came down in the forest with a huge bang, which shook the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked.

"Don't know" Marcus replied.

He then turned to Rick with a grin on his face.

"Lets go and find out" he said.

"Lead the way" Marcus added.

Rick also began to grin and nodded. Both boys headed for the forest.

The object was in a large crater surrounded by fire, part of it slid open and metallic hand appeared.

Some sort of robot pulled itself out of the object, crawled out of the crater, and scanner the area locating the housing estate.

The robot made it's way towards the estate and soon detected to two boys approaching. With a flick of a switch on its wrist the robot vanished.

"It's over here" woody shouted.

The two boys came up to crater and looked at the object.

"What is it" Rick asked.

"How should I know" Marcus replied.

"You think we should get the police or something," Rick continued.

"Nar, we're not the only ones who'll have heard it land" Marcus answered.

"Why don't we go and see mark, he knows about this sort of thing?" Rick said.

"What x files boy?" Marcus asked.

"Hey mark's ok, he's pretty cool once you get to know him" Rick answered.

"If you say so," Marcus replied.

The two boys headed back towards the estate, when they found something.

"Hey what's this here" Rick said as he and Marcus went over to the triangular object.

Both boys looked at the object but didn't realise something was looking back at them.

"This wasn't here before was it" Rick continued.

"No" Marcus answered.

"You think it came from that thing in the crater," Rick asked.

"Could of I guess" Marcus added.

Rick then went to grab the object.

"Hey be careful" Marcus warned.

"It's ok it's not hot or anything," Rick answered as he carefully handled the object.

"Maybe we should take it to your friend mark" Marcus replied.

"Good idea" Rick added as he picked up the object.

Marcus then grabbed it off Rick.

"Hey" Rick protested.

"Nothing personal mate, just don't want you dropping it" Marcus said with a grin.

"Oi your mums vase was a accident," Rick told him with mock anger.

Both boys then left and headed back to the estate.

Suddenly the forest was lit by a strange orange glow as a swirling mist appeared.

A figure stepped from the mist this was Mark Harkins. He looked around the area.

"Oh no, it can't be" mark said to him self

Bannerman road, present day.

Luke had returned home from oxford for the summer, and he and Rani were in the back garden messing about with the garden hose.

"I'm gonna get you Luke" Rani told him.

"Not if I get you first" Luke replied with a smile.

Unseen by Luke Clyde came up behind he with a bucket of water, and poured it over Luke's head soaking him.

"Clyde langer the water ninja strikes again" Clyde shouted.

"See if you can dodge this water ninja" Luke told him.

Luke spun around with a huge grin on his face as aimed the hose at Clyde, who dived dramatically onto the grass to avoid the water Luke shot at him,

"Ha, missed me" Clyde continued.

But then Rani appeared with another bucket of water and got both the boys with it.

"Told ya I'd get ya" Rani said looking pleased with her self.

Luke and Clyde then grinned at each other, and ran towards Rani.

"No, no, no," Rani screamed.

Sarah Jane watched the 3 teens chasing each other around the garden from the kitchen.

she smiled to her self they were sure enjoying then self's soaking each other, especially luke who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Come on Sarah Jane, your missing all the fun" Clyde yelled.

"Yeah mum come outside" Luke added.

"Oh no, I'm staying nice and dry thank you" Sarah Jane told them with a smile.

Sarah Jane was then snapped out of her thoughts, when her watch began to bleep.

"Yes mr smith what is it" She asked.

" I have an incoming transmission from mark Harkins" Mr smith told her.

"I'm on my way" Sarah Jane said as she left the room.

Sarah Jane quickly headed up to the attic where mark was already on mr smiths screen, and Sarah Jane could tell something was wrong.

"Mark what is it" she asked.

"I need your help sarah Jane, I've located a time Fissure which leads back to 1994 the year the alliance tried to invade the earth" mark explained.

"You don't think it's a random Fissure do you" Sarah Jane replied.

Mark slowly shook his head.

"No, we might have some time vandals, could even be remnants of the alliance trying to change the cause of the war" Mark answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Sarah Jane told him.

"Thanks Sarah Jane" mark replied.

Sarah Jane's face disappeared from marks screen, he sat there for a moment until he got up and walked over to a bookshelf, where he pulled out a folder marked 1994.

July 10th 1994

Rick and Marcus were now walking up a drive to a house.

"I wish I could of held that" Rick said.

"Well I've got it" Marcos mocked as he waved it in front of Rick.

Both boys walked up to the front door, Rick rang the doorbell and a teenage mark Harkins appeared at the door.

"Hey woody what's up?" Mark asked.

"Can we come in" Rick simply answered.

"Sure" mark replied.

The boys followed mark inside and were led to a room, where computers from bbc micros to modern 486 pc's were all wired together.

lots of strange objects lilted the room including a poster of a ufo with the words I want to believe written below.

"Wow look at this place" Marcus said as he looked around the room.

"Pretty cool isn't it" Rick replied.

Mark sat down on a chair and turned to Rick.

"So what can I do for you my friend" mark asked.

Rick quickly explained about the object, that had come down in the woods,

The boys showed mark the triangular object they had found, which he put under his microscope.

"Looks like some sort of metal" Mark told them.

Mark turned to a monitor.

"The odd thing is it does seem to match a single element of the periodic table," Mark explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Marcus asked.

"It means that things not from around here" Mark answered.

"You think it came from another planet" Rick replied.

Mark nodded.

"Sure seems like it," he said.

"But that means what ever came down in the woods is as well," Rick continued.

"Then we best get up there and film some evidence before the authorities arrive" Mark said as he grabbed a camcorder from a shelf and turned to leave.

"Hey what about that thing" Marcus asked as he pointed at the triangular object.

Mark turned to it.

"We'll leave it here where it'll be safe" he answered as he left the room followed by Rick and Marcus,

once the room was empty the triangular object began to glow and change shape turning into the robot. It looked around the room and turned to mark's computers,

the robot walked up to the computers, and wires appeared from its fingers and connected to the computers.

The robot began to send a single out into space, where a lone spacecraft waited.

Onboard a man with a mechanical red eye walked into a darkened room, where a figure sat at the top of a column in the middle of the room.

"By your command" The man said.

The figure turned to face him.

"Speak" the figure commanded.

"The trigiod we sent to earth has begun to send back information" The man replied.

"Good, I want a full report as soon as possible" The figure told him.

"Yes sir, I'm having the information fed straight into the computer so you can view it at your leisure" the man answered.

"Excellent, Has there been any news of the space marries" the figure asked.

"Their base on Pluto was completely destroyed in our attack, but we estimate about 20 of them were able to escape" the man explained.

"They must be found and destroyed, nothing must interfere with our invasion of the planet earth" The figure replied.

"By your command" The man said as he bowed.

To be continued.

A new story for you to enjoy, if you can't wait for the next chapter click the homepage link on my profile to see a trailer I've put together for this story.


	32. Return of an old friend

Mark met Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani and K9 at the train station. And drove them to his house, where Sanjay and Sam were waiting for them.

"Hi everyone" Sanjay greeted.

"Hey Sanjay" Luke replied.

"Good to see you Luke" Sam said as he ran over to Luke and hugged him.

"Wow easy Sam, it's good to see you too," Luke told him.

Mark turned to Sarah Jane.

"Thanks for coming so quickly Sarah Jane" Mark said.

"No problem, sounds like a pretty serious situation" Sarah Jane answered.

Mark led Sarah Jane and the others into house.

"The time Fissure appeared a few days ago" Mark told Sarah Jane.

"And it goes back to 1994" Sarah Jane replied.

Mark nodded.

"When I went through it, it took me to the trigiod crash site" Mark answered.

"It leads to the exact events of the invasion" Sarah Jane said sounding shocked.

"I'm afraid so" Mark replied.

"I see why you think this is no random time Fissure," Sarah Jane continued.

"But why would someone want go back to that exact point" Luke asked.

"To change the cause of the war with the alliance," mark answered.

"We can't allow that to happen, the war with the alliance is a fixed point in time, which cannot be changed" Sarah Jane told them.

"So what do we do?" Sanjay asked.

"First we need to find out if anyone else has gone through the fisher" mark replied.

Sarah Jane flicked open her watch and scanned mark.

"Well, I can detect Artron energy you absorbed when you went though the Fissure " Sarah Jane told mark.

"So if we go through the Fissure and scan the area, we'll be able to detect the anyone who came from this time," Luke continued.

"Exactly, and if we don't detect anything I can seal the Fissure" Sarah Jane replied.

"But won't whoever opened the Fissure, just open another one?" Sam asked.

"Sam's got a point" Sanjay replied.

"Then I guess you lot need to find out who's behind this, while I deal with the Fissure" Sarah Jane said.

"I'm coming with you" Luke told her.

"No you go with the others I'll be alright on my own," Sarah Jane answered.

"You need someone to make sure the Fissure doesn't close on you" Luke replied.

"He's right Sarah Jane" Rani added.

"All right, but I want you and Clyde to help mark find out who were dealing with" Sarah Jane replied.

Rani nodded.

"But how do we find them?" Clyde asked.

"Same way I'm going to find out if anyone's gone back to 94" Sarah Jane answered.

Sarah Jane flicked open her scanner.

"Mr smith I need you" Sarah Jane said.

"How may I help you Sarah Jane" mr smith asked.

"I need you to scan the area for Artron energy," Sarah Jane explained.

"Yes Sarah Jane, but I will require K9's assistance" mr smith replied.

"K9" Sarah Jane called.

"Yes mistress" K9 answered as he came into the room.

"Mr smith needs your help" Sarah Jane told the metal dog.

Mr smith and K9 scanned the area, and soon found what they were looking for.

"Artron energy located mistress" K9 said.

"Confirmed energy trace emanating from a building about a mile from your location" Mr smith continued.

K9 fed the information into mark's computer and a map appeared on the screen.

"Looks like whoever it is, they're at the old water works" Sanjay said as he pointed at the screen.

"Then I guess that's where we're headed" mark added.

Sarah Jane and Luke were soon headed for the time Fissure, while mark and the others headed for the water works.

"We're getting close" Sarah Jane said as she and Luke ran to the time Fissure.

They found the time fisher in a storeroom at the back of a shop.

"There it is" Sarah Jane continued.

"It's just like the one that led to fox grove," Luke answered.

"At least we know where it goes this time" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane then handed Luke the time Fissure manipulator.

"This shouldn't take too long," Sarah Jane said as she walked towards the time Fissure .

She turned back to face Luke.

"Well, here goes nothing" She said.

Sarah Jane turned back to the time Fissure, walked into it and disappeared.

"Good luck mum" Luke whispered.

Sarah Jane appeared at the trigiod crash site, she quickly flicked open her watch and scanned the surrounding area.

"So someone is here," Sarah Jane said to herself.

Luke waited for what seemed like hours, suddenly the time Fissure began to shudder, Luke checked the readings on the fisher manipulator.

"Oh no" Luke added.

The time Fissure began to shrink, Luke tried to keep it open but it was no use.

"Mum" Luke shouted.

Luke ran to the time Fissure and dived through it as it closed. Luke appeared on the other side and hit the ground hard.

"Luke are you alright," Sarah Jane yelled as she ran over to him.

Luke nodded as Sarah Jane helped him up.

"I'm Sorry mum the Fissure closed, I tried to keep it open but it was no use" Luke explained.

Luke lowed his head.

"Hey, it's ok luke it's not your fault" Sarah Jane told him.

She put her hands on her son's arms, and gave him a gentle squeeze; the teen raised his head and began to smile at her.

"That's better" Sarah Jane said as she smiled back.

Sarah Jane then went over to the Fissure manipulator and picked it, but when she tried to open the Fissure it remained closed.

"Looks like were stuck for the time begin" Sarah Jane continued.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"What we came her to do" Sarah Jane answered.

She flicked open her scanner.

"Mark's defiantly not the only one who came though that Fissure, I'm picking up Artron energy readings from that housing estate" Sarah Jane explained.

"Then I guess we better find them," Luke added.

Luke and Sarah Jane were about to leave, when they heard something.

"Quick hide" Sarah Jane told Luke.

They both quickly hid behind a tree, just as 2 boys and an older teen boy arrived.

"If this isn't a UFO crash, then I don't know what is," the older teen said.

The teen put a camcorder on his shoulder and began to film the pod and the crater.

"Oh this is amazing" the teen continued.

One of the boys then looked up into the air.

"Hey what's that?" he said.

The other boy joined him and could see an object in the sky coming towards them.

"Looks like a chopper" the other boy replied.

The older teen put down the camcorder and turned to the helicopter.

"Dam it's the authorisers" he spat.

The teen turned to the two boys.

"We need to get out of here now" he told the boys.

He headed back into the forest, followed by the two boys, as the helicopter got closer.

Luke and Sarah Jane came out of their hiding place, Luke looked at the helicopter.

"Mum it's unit," Luke said as the helicopter flew overhead.

The helicopter landed near by, and a group of unit soldiers got out of it.

"I think we should get out of here as well," Luke told Sarah Jane.

"Don't worry luke we'll be fine" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane pulled out a device from her pocket.

"Time to find out if this thing works" she added.

Sarah Jane pressed a switch, and her face changed making her appear younger.

"There we go, now I look like I do in this time," Sarah Jane explained.

"But what about the you that's from this time" Luke asked.

"Don't worry, I'm a long way from here" Sarah Jane answered.

"Hold it there" a voice ordered.

Luke and Sarah Jane turned to see the unit soldiers walking towards them.

"Sarah Jane smith, journalist" Sarah Jane replied.

"Miss smith" a voice said.

A solider that Luke could tell was in charge of these men came forward.

"Mike, Mike Yates" Sarah Jane Answered.

"It's been a long time" mike replied.

Sarah Jane turned to Luke with a grin.

"You have no idea," Sarah Jane said.

"And who's this young man" Mike asked.

"Oh this is my son Luke" Sarah Jane said proudly.

"Didn't know you had a son Sarah Jane" mike answered.

"Yeah, I'm her adopted son" Luke quickly replied.

"Well, it's good to meet you Luke" mike told him.

Mike turned to Sarah Jane.

"So what are we dealing with" mike asked.

"Something very dangerous" Sarah Jane answered.

Sarah Jane then explained to mike, and the other unit solders all about the trigiod.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest 2 figures in camouflage clothiers appeared.

"I hate those transmat beams " one of the figures said

"Not too fond of them my self" the other figure replied.

"So this is the Earth," the shorter of the two figures continued.

"Sure is, now remember sergeant we only use earth weapons, don't want to draw attention to our self's" The taller figure answered.

"Yes sir" the sergeant replied.

The other figure then pulled out some sort of radio.

"Nova 4, nova 4, come in, can you hear me ok?" he called.

"We can hear you loud and clear lieutenant" a voice from the radio replied.

"We've landed on Earth about to commence our mission," the lieutenant explained.

"Excellent, report in when your mission is complete" the voice added.

"Understood over and out" the lieutenant said as he switched off his radio.

He turned to the sergeant.

"Lets get to work," he told him.

To be continued.


	33. Enter the space marines

Mark and the others had now arrived at the water works, and soon found the location of the Artron energy readings, k9 and mr smith had detected.

"Look" Sam said.

Sam pointed at a large machine in the centre of a large warehouse.

"What is it" Rani asked.

Mark flicked open his scanner and checked the machine.

"Looks like some sort of time machine" Mark answered.

"I'm guessing this is what opened the Fissure" Sanjay replied.

Mark nodded.

"That's odd" Clyde continued.

"What is" Rani asked.

"Why isn't anyone guarding this" Clyde replied.

"No one knows it's here?" Rani offered.

Just then Sanjay heard something.

"Someone's coming" he told the others.

Everyone quickly found somewhere to hide, just as a short figure appeared.

"Clyde look" Rani whispered.

Rani and Clyde couldn't believe their eyes, when the figure moved into the light.

"It's a Graske" Clyde said.

"What's a Graske" Sam asked.

Clyde turned to him.

"Trouble" he answered.

They all watched as the Graske used the machine to open another Fissure, the Graske then turned walked though the Fissure, and disappeared as the Fissure closed behind him.

"Better find out where he's gone" mark said.

Mark and the other came out of their hiding place, and mark checked the machine.

"Uh no" mark added.

"What's is it" Sanjay asked.

Mark turned to Sanjay and the others.

"He's gone back to 94" mark replied.

"Sarah Jane" Rani simply said.

Clyde quickly pulled out his phone and called Luke.

"Come on, come on" Clyde said to himself.

But the phone just kept ringing.

"There's no answer," Clyde told everyone.

Mark and the others quickly left the warehouse.

Meanwhile back in 1994, Sarah Jane and Luke had been taken to a local school, where unit had set up a forward command centre; one of the solders sat a screen.

"Report corporal" Mike Yates asked as he walked in the room.

"No sine of any alien activity sir" The corporal replied.

Mike turned to Sarah Jane who was also scanning the area.

"Sarah Jane" mike continued.

"No I'm not detecting anything either, hang on" Sarah Jane replied.

"You found something" mike asked.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"I've got a energy trace," she answered.

Luke looked at Sarah Jane's scanner.

"Looks like someone's been using a transmat" Luke added.

"I think we've got some more visitors" Sarah Jane replied.

Back on the housing estate, Mark Rick and Marcus had returned to marks house, and were watching the tape from mark's camcorder.

"So that thing in the woods is a space ship of some sort" Rick said.

Mark nodded.

"And looking at the size of it, something or someone was inside" Mark Answered.

Mark stopped the tape and took it out of his camcorder; he then lifted up a floorboard, and placed the tape in a small box under the floor.

"That's that nice a safe" mark said as he put the floorboard back.

"Why do you need to hide it" Rick asked.

"Because there's people out there who'll do anything to get it," Mark replied.

"I think you've been watching x files too much" Marcus said.

Mark turned to him.

"The government have known about aliens for years, but they don't want the pubic knowing, trust me that ship in the woods will be gone by morning" Mark explained.

"Hey, where's that thing we found" Rick continued.

Mark and Marcus turned to see the object was no longer on the shelf.

"That's odd" mark added.

"Maybe it was agent mulder," Marcus mocked.

"Leave it out bod" Rick told him.

"Don't tell me you believe in this alien crap too" Marcus replied.

Mark then found the object next to his computers.

"Then maybe you can explain how this got over here" Mark added.

Mark went to pick up the object, when it rolled onto the floor.

"No way" Marcus said as he backed away.

Suddenly the object changed shape and turned into a robot, it turned to mark and the boys, the robots eye's glowed red as some sort of gun popped out of its shoulder.

"Run" Mark shouted.

As they ran out of the room the robot fired a laser blast, the robot then followed his targets outside, and could see them running down mark's drive.

"I take back everything I said" Marcus said a little scared.

"Just keep running" mark told him.

All 3 of them kept running until they had to stop to catch their breath.

"I think we lost it" Rick said between breaths.

"What the hell was that thing?" Marcus demanded.

"That would be our alien" Mark replied.

Suddenly a laser blast hit a tree next to them.

"Get down" mark yelled as he pulled both boys behind a wall.

"Guess we didn't lose it" Rick Said.

Another laser blast hit the wall sending bricks everywhere, as part of the wall was destroyed, covering mark and the boys in brick dust.

"You 2 ok" Mark asked.

Both boys nodded but then they could hear the robot walking towards them.

"Now what do we do" Rick asked sounding really afraid.

The robot moved closer until a metal hand came crashing through the remains of the wall. It stood over them mark and the boys and aimed it's gun at them.

"Trigiod" A voice yelled.

The trigiod turned to see one of the men who had arrived via the transmat, the man shot at the trigiod with his pistol, the bullets causing sparks as they hit their target.

The robot fired at the man who dived onto the ground to avoid the blast, but then the other man appeared behind it.

"Surprise" the man said as he opened fire.

Sparks began to rain off the trigiod as it turned and returned fire, the blast hit the ground sending dust into the air when it cleared the trigiod had disappeared.

"It's gone" mark said.

"Oh it'll be back" one of the men said as they both walked up to mark and the boys.

"Who are you" Rick asked.

"My name is lieutenant lee graham and this is sergeant gaskill" the man replied.

"What was that thing?" Marcus asked.

"That was a trigiod" Sergeant gaskill answered.

"I'm guessing your unit soldiers" Mark said.

The lieutenant smiled and slowly shook his head.

"I'm afraid like that trigiod me and the sergeant, are not of your world" Lieutenant graham told them.

"Great more bloody aliens" Marcus continued.

"We're soldiers of the space marine corp." sergeant gaskill replied.

"And our mission is to find that trigiod and destroy it" lieutenant graham added.

"But why did it come after us" Rick asked.

"The trigiod is primarily an infiltrator, I'm guessing it must have thought it's cover was blown" The lieutenant answered.

"Because we noticed it had moved" Rick said.

Lieutenant graham then pulled out his radio.

"Nova 4, nova4 this is lieutenant lee graham come in please" he called.

"Nova 4 receiving, report lieutenant" A voice responded.

"We've located the trigiod, but it escaped during a fire fight, I'm requesting reinforcements, our mission here has now become more complicated, we now have earth civilians involved" lieutenant graham answered.

"Please hold lieutenant" the voice replied.

"You think that trigiod will come back for us," Mark asked.

"It considers you a treat now, so it's likely I'm afraid" The lieutenant told him.

"Lee this is captain Chapman," Another voice said through the radio.

Lieutenant graham began to smile.

"It's good to hear your voice sir," he continued.

"It was a close call, but now's not the time to explain, so what's happening down there" the captain asked.

"The trigiod we were sent after, was hunting 3 earth civilians when we located it, it appears it was tying to eliminate them, as it believed it's cover had been blown" the lieutenant answered.

"I see, so they'll need our protection, as it will properly return to finish the job" the captain replied.

"Yes sir" the lieutenant added.

"Very well, I'll send brad and dusty to assist you, I'd join you as well but I'm needed here" the captain told him.

"Thank you sir" the lieutenant replied.

On board their space ship the man with the mechanical eye walked into the room where a figure was sat in a chair. The figure turned to him.

"Speak" the figure ordered.

"We have intercepted a transmission, there are two space marines on the earth," the man quickly explained.

"Dispatch a second one immediately, it's orders are to eliminate anything and anyone which threatens our mission" The figure commanded.

"By you command" the man said as he bowed and left.

Back in the present day, mark and the others had arrived at the location of the Fissure, that Sarah Jane and Luke had gone through, Clyde and Rani cam into the room.

"There's no sine of sarah Jane or luke anywhere" Rani told them.

"I'm guessing Lukey boy's with Sarah Jane" Clyde continued.

"The Fissure must closed on them" mark answered.

"This has been a trap all along hasn't it" Sanjay replied.

Mark nodded.

"Does seem likely" he said.

"So what do we do now?" Rani asked.

"We need reopen this Fissure" Mark replied.

"And how do we do that" Clyde added.

"I think I can help you there" A voice answered.

Everyone turned to see Maria Jackson standing in the doorway.

To be continued.


	34. A late night visitor

"Maria" Clyde said.

Clyde still couldn't believe his eye's as Maria Jackson walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Looks like you could do with some help" she replied.

"You know a way to get this fissure to reopen" Rani asked.

"Sure do" Maria answered.

She then held up a small cube.

"Is that" Clyde started.

Maria nodded.

"Yep, same as the one that stopped me forgetting Sarah Jane, when the trickster tried to erase her from time" Maria answered.

"But where did you get it" Clyde asked.

"Well, I was on my computer a few nights ago" Maria started.

Washington DC 3 nights ago.

Maria was sat in her room on her computer when the room began to shake.

"What the" Maria said to herself as she quickly got up.

Suddenly the room was filled with light, and Maria shielded her eyes, once the light had faded, Maria could see captain jack harkness stood before of her.

"Jack?" Maria said.

"Sorry to just drop in like this but I have something for you" jack told her.

Jack then pulled out a black piece of cloth, and unwrapped it to the reveal the cube.

"The doctor said Sarah Jane is going to be needing this soon, and that he wants you to give it to Clyde." Jack continued.

Maria took the cube.

"But why me, why didn't you take just it to him" Maria asked.

"The doctor told me to stay in Washington for some reason, Guess I'll find out why sooner or later" Jack explained.

Jack then flicked open his vortex manipulator.

"Well best off, say hi the Sarah Jane and the rest of the gang for me" jack added.

"Will do, bye Jack" Maria replied.

Jack then pressed a button and his wrist and vanished in a flash of light.

"So Jack gave you the cube" Rani said as Maria finished her story.

"Yeah, I see what he meant by Sarah Jane would be needing it." Maria replied.

"But why did the doctor want you to give it to me" Clyde asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Maria said as she tossed Clyde the cube.

Suddenly a blue spark of energy, shot from Clyde's hand, and into the cube, which began to flash with a blue glow.

"Hey what's happening" Clyde said as he held up the cube.

Rani put her hand on the cube as well.

"Maybe we need to point it at where the fissure was" Rani suggested.

Rani guided Clyde's hand from on end of the room until the cube began to flash red.

"Now what" Clyde asked.

Clyde's answer soon came as the fissure opened in front of them.

"Wow cool" Sam said.

Rani turned to Clyde looking pleased with her self.

"Let's go and find Sarah Jane shall we" Rani said.

"Lead the way" Clyde said as he held his other hand out in front of him.

Meanwhile back in 1994, Sarah Jane Luke Mike and the UNIT solders, had arrived at the location of the space marines transmat tracers, Sarah Jane was scanning the area.

"Found anything," Luke asked.

"Well, there was defiantly two of them, it appears they headed towards the estate" Sarah Jane told him.

"Colonel Yates" A solider yelled as he ran up to them.

"What is it" Mike Yates asked.

"We have reports of gunfire from the Cole hill estate" The solider told him.

"Looks like we've found our visitors" Sarah Jane added.

In another part of the forest Clyde Rani came though the fissure, but there was no sign of mark Sanjay or Sam. Clyde looked around the area

"Mark Sanjay" he called.

"Sam" Rani continued.

"Where are they, they were right behind us" Maria said.

"The fissure must have closed before they came through" Clyde replied.

"Or they've been sent to another time zone" Rani added.

"Well, whatever happened to them, we need to find Sarah Jane" Maria told them.

Sanjay came around in a dark room; he looked around but could see anyone.

"Sam, Clyde, Guys" Sanjay yelled.

"Sanjay" Sam's voice called out of the darkness, the boy sounded really frightened

"Sam where are you" Sanjay called back.

"I don't know it's so dark, I'm scared Sanjay" Sam continued.

"It's ok keep walking towards my voice" Sanjay answered.

Sam appeared from the darkness and ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Hey it's all right I'm here" Sanjay told him.

Sam looked up at his big brother and Sanjay could see tears in the boy's eyes.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but your safe" Sanjay replied as he wiped Sam's eye's.

They both then heard a grown, Sanjay and Sam turned to see a figure on the floor.

"Dad?" Sam said as they went up to the figure.

The figure slowly stood up and turned to Sam and Sanjay to revel it was Mark.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Not sure, someone must have changed the fissure's destination" Sanjay answered.

"Hey where are Clyde Rani and Maria?" Mark asked.

"I'm afraid your friends are not here," A female voice said from the darkness.

Mark Sanjay and Sam turned towards the voice.

"Who's there, show your self" Mark Demanded.

Suddenly the room was filled with light, and once their eye's had adjusted, mark and the boys could see a woman, watching them through a window.

"Who are you" Mark asked.

"And where's Clyde Rani and Maria?" Sanjay continued

"Who I am is unimportant, as for your friends, it appears something stopped me bringing them here" the woman replied.

"So you're the one behind this" Sanjay added.

"Well there's no pulling the wool over your eye's is there" The woman mocked.

"Do you realise how dangerous it is, to change the course of a time fissure" Mark said.

"A risk I was willing to take, I couldn't have you rescuing Sarah Jane smith now could I" The woman answered.

"Well your plan's failed, because Clyde Rani and Maria must have made it to 94" Sanjay replied.

"A failure that I will soon correct" the woman told him.

She pressed a ring on her finger and a hologram of a man appeared in front her.

"Yes my lady" the man greeted.

"3 of the kids have managed to get back to 1994, they must not be allowed to rescue miss smith" The woman told him.

"I shall see to it at once" The man said with a small bow.

The hologram vanished and the woman turned to mark and the boys.

"Don't worry you won't be alone for long" She told them.

"Why don't you go to hell" Mark told her.

"Oh I already have been" She replied.

And with that the room was plunged back into darkness.

Back in 1994 UNIT had now cordoned off the area, where the trigiod had attacked, Sarah Jane Luke and Mike Yates soon arrived.

"Well something sure went down" Mike said as they got out of the land rover.

"You can say that again" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane flicked open her scanner.

"And it wasn't just normal gunfire, I'm detecting energy weapon discharge as well as conventional weapons" Sarah Jane continued.

"So what happened here" Mike asked.

"Looks like the trigiod attacked someone, but whoever it was fired back at it" Sarah Jane answered.

"Well it wasn't any of my men" Mike Yates said.

Luke turned to Sarah Jane.

"The two aliens who transmated here," Luke offered.

"Who knows" Sarah Jane added.

As Sarah Jane Luke Mike and the other UNIT soldiers, continued to look around they didn't realise they were being watched.

On the edge of the waste ground next to the housing estate were the space marines with the young Mark Harkins Rick and Marcus.

"So who are the soldiers?" Lee Graham asked as he watched sarah Jane and the others through some electronic binoculars.

"UNIT, they help our government keep alien quiet," Mark answered.

"You sure seem to know a lot about these UNIT guys," Marcus said.

Mark turned to Marcus.

"My dad was a UNIT soldier until he disappeared" Mark told him.

"He disappeared" Rick repeated.

Mark slowly nodded.

"I was 8 at the time, we thought dad was in the normal army, we were wrong, then one day we were told dad had been killed in a car crash, and there was nothing left of him as the car had caught fire, but I didn't believe them" Mark replied.

"You thought he was still alive" Rick continued.

"I knew he was still alive, so I decided to find out what had really happened, after years of braking in government buildings and hacking computers, I finally find out the truth, my dad was a captain in UNIT a group created to investigate alien activity, and if it found any to cover it up" Mark explained.

"So what really happened to him?" Rick asked

"He was investigating reports of U,F,O's in Scotland, but one night he just disappeared that's the last anyone heard from him" Mark replied.

"You think he was abducted or something" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is he's out there somewhere, and one day I will find him, one day I'll bring him home" Mark answered.

Something then caught mark's eye.

"Hey what that" He said.

He turned to lieutenant graham.

"Can I pinch your binoculars" Mark asked.

Lee graham nodded.

"Sure" he said as he handed them to mark.

Mark looked at the green close to where Sarah Jane Luke and Mike were standing.

"There's something under the ground" Mark told Lieutenant graham.

Mark handed the binoculars back to lieutenant graham.

"On the green" mark added as he pointed at the green.

Lieutenant graham looked through his binoculars, and could see a mound of earth moving towards Sarah Jane Luke and Mike Yates.

"Oh no" He said.

"What is it" Sergeant gaskill asked.

Lieutenant graham quickly put his binoculars away and pulled out his gun.

"It's the trigiod, its come back for us," He replied.

To be continued.


	35. Attack of the trigiods

The trigiod moved faster and faster across the green, heading for Sarah Jane, Luke, mike Yates and the other UNIT soldiers.

"Mum" Luke shouted when he saw the mound of earth coming towards them.

As Sarah Jane turned the trigiod burst out of the ground, Sarah Jane grabbed Luke and pulled him to the ground as the trigiod fired.

"Fire" mike Yates ordered.

A hail of bullets hit the trigiod, but it returned fire sending mike and his men in all directions, the trigiod then pressed a button on its arm turning itself invisible.

"Mike its Cloaked" Sarah Jane warned.

Suddenly a laser blast came out of nowhere, knocking several soldiers to the ground, Mike fired his pistol towards, where the blast came from but hit nothing.

Meanwhile lee graham and sergeant gaskill were running across the waste ground as fast as they could.

"I do hope were not too late" Lieutenant graham said as they ran.

The trigiod continued to fire as Sarah Jane Luke Mike and his men found some cover.

"So that's a trigiod," Mike said.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Just be glad there's just one of them" She Answered.

Another laser blast hit the wall that they were hiding behind.

"We need to get out of here," Mike yelled.

Sarah Jane Luke and Mike made a run for it, but another laser blast destroyed the wall and sent Luke flying across the green.

"LUKE" Sarah Jane screamed.

Sarah Jane was about to run to him, but Mike pulled her to the ground as another laser blast came towards them, the blast hit the ground covering them in a cloud of dust.

"You ok" Mike asked.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"This is insane how can we fight something we can't see" Mike continued.

As the dust cleared, Sarah Jane and Mike could hear footsteps heading towards them, the footsteps stopped and Sarah Jane saw the trigiod's eye's appear and flash red.

"There you are" Mike said as he fired his pistol.

The bullets hit the trigiod and it became visible, the trigiod suddenly charged at mike and grabbed him lifting him of the ground.

"Mike" Sarah Jane shouted.

Sarah Jane ran up to the trigiod but it simply knocked her aside, the trigiod then looked into mikes eye's as 2 metal claws came out of the trigiod's arm.

"Guess my times up" Mike said as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a laser blast hit the trigiod's arm, causing it to drop mike. The trigiod turned to see sergeant gaskill and lieutenant graham.

"Hide that laser away sergeant" Lee graham told him.

"Tell the trigiod that" Gaskill replied.

"Oh sod it" Lee Graham added as he pulled out his laser.

Both space marines fired their lasers, causing the trigiod to stumble backwards.

"Open fire" Mike ordered.

The UNIT soldiers also began to fire, sending metal from the trigiod flying in all directions, the trigiod slumped to ground, it's head falling back.

"All of you take cover" Lee Graham Yelled.

Everyone did as the lieutenant said, as the trigiod exploded in the middle of the green, everyone slowly got up, and Sarah Jane wasted no time and ran over to Luke.

"Luke, luke" She pleaded as she turned the boy over.

Luke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mum" he said softy.

"Are you ok?" she demanded.

Luke winced in pain when he tried to move.

"My leg, I think it's broken," Luke answered.

Mike quickly came up to them.

"I'll get the medic," Mike told them.

"Allow me" lee grahams voice replied.

All 3 turned to see lieutenant Graham walking towards them with his laser.

"Just set this to heal" Lee Graham continued.

He ran his laser slowly down Luke's leg.

"There we are, good as new" Lee Graham told Luke.

Luke moved his leg, and it was like it hadn't even been broken.

"That's amazing, thank you," Luke said.

"We all owe you our thanks" Sarah Jane added.

"Don't mention it" Lee Graham replied.

"I take it you've dealt with trigiod's before" Mike Yates asked.

"More times then I care to mention, Allow me to introduce my self, my name is lieutenant Lee Graham of the space marine corp., and this is sergeant William gaskill" Lee graham explained.

"Space marine corp." Mike repeated.

Lieutenant Graham nodded.

"That's right, we're here to stop our enemy, the alliance from invading your planet" Lee Graham answered.

"Protecting the earth is our job too" Mike Yates started.

Mike then held out his hand, and Lee Graham took it.

"Colonel Mike Yates of the United Nation Intelligences Taskforce, and this is Sarah Jane Smith, and her son Luke" Mike continued.

"Good to meet you lieutenant" Sarah Jane said as she offered her hand.

"Good to meet you too" Lee Graham replied as he shook Sarah James hand.

Just then Lee Grahams radio crackled.

"Lieutenant Graham come in" A voice called.

The lieutenant grabbed his radio.

"What is it Dusty" Lee Graham said into the radio.

"We've got a problem, there's more than one trigiod," The voice answered.

"Oh that's just great" Sergeant Gaskill replied.

"So there's more that one" Lieutenant Graham repeated.

"Yes sir, it appears the one you destroyed, isn't the one that attacked you this morning" Dusty's voice explained.

"Any ideas where it is" Lee Graham asked.

"No, but brads looking for it now" Dusty added.

Clyde Rani and Maria had heard the trigiod explode, and were now on the edge of the forest, Rani stopped and pointed.

"Over there" She said.

Clyde and Maria looked where Rani was pointing and could see smoke slowly rising from the housing estate.

"That's where the action is," Clyde continued.

"I hope nothings happened to Sarah Jane or Luke" Maria replied.

"Only one way to find out" Clyde replied as he started to walk towards the estate.

Rani and Maria we're about to follow, when Rani stopped and looked behind her.

"Hey, what is it" Maria asked.

"Thought I heard something" Rani explained.

Rani turned back to Maria.

"Probably just the wind" Rani added.

Rani and Maria headed after Clyde, but it wasn't just the wind Rani had heard, they were being followed by two figures.

Meanwhile the man with the mechanical eye was reporting top his commander.

"Have the space marines on the earth been eliminated" The commander asked.

"No, I regret to report that, the trigiod that we sent to deal with them, has been destroyed" the man answered.

"How, I thought there was only two of them" the commander replied.

"They were helped by some earth soldiers," The man explained.

"Then send down 5 more trigiod's and kill them all" the commander ordered.

"I shall see to it at once" The man said as he turned and left the room.

As there ship continued it's orbit around mars, 5 pods were launch from it and speeded towards the earth. But the pods were soon detected by the space marines.

"Captain Chapman" One of the marines said as he ran up to him.

The marine stopped to catch his breath.

"What is it?" The captain asked.

"We've detected 5 objects heading for the earth," The marine answered.

"Trigiod's?" The captain continued.

The Marine nodded.

"Yes Sir" he replied.

Captain Chapman quickly headed to the control room, and got on the radio.

"Captain Chapman to Lieutenant graham, come in please" he called.

"Lieutenant graham receiving, what is it sir" Lee Graham's voice answered.

"You've got trouble on the way, we're detecting 5 trigiod pods heading for the earth" Captain Chapman explained.

"Flaming hell" Gaskill's voice said.

"How long do we have" Lee Graham asked.

"The pods will be enter the earth atmosphere in 30 minutes" The captain answered.

"Understood, we'll be ready" Lee Graham replied.

"I'll send what help I can, but until then your on your own" The captain added.

"Don't worry, we've enlisted the help of some earth soldiers" Lee Graham told him.

"Then I wish all you luck" the Captain said.

"Thank you sir, lee graham out" leutenant graham answered.

Lee graham turned to Sarah Jane Luke and Mike.

"So we've got more trigiod's on the way" Sarah Jane Said.

"I'm afraid so" Lee Graham answered.

"We better start evacuating the estate" Mike replied.

As night began to fall the 5 pods entered the earth's atmosphere, and Mark Rick and Marcus watched the pods shooting though the night sky.

"Looks like we've got company" Mark said as he looked up.

One of lee grahams men Dusty Monroe walked up to them.

"We need somewhere for you to hide out until this has blown over" Dusty told them.

"There's an old waterworks near by, there's an underground reservoir that's been abandoned for years" Mark explained.

"Sounds like a good location to set up a base" Dusty continued.

"What about of families" Marcus asked.

"Yeah they could be in danger," Rick added.

Mark turned to the two boys.

"Don't worry UNIT will evacuate the estate, to stop anyone seeing anything alien, they'll be safe trust me" Mark replied.

Clyde Rani and Maria were also watching the pods flying through the atmosphere.

"This doesn't look good" Clyde said as he watched the pods.

"We better find Sarah Jane fast" Maria replied.

They were about to leave when then heard a noise.

"What was that?" Clyde asked as he turned towards the noise.

"Don't know" Maria answered.

Maria looked around.

"Hey where Rani" Maria asked.

"Rani" Clyde called.

They both looked around for her but Rani was gone.

To be continued.


	36. Hunted

The 5 pods all came down in the woods, and slid open as the 5 trigiod's stepped out.

Meanwhile Clyde and Maria were searching for Rani.

"Rani" Clyde called.

Clyde and Maria continued their search for their friend, but as they looked around they could hear something moving it the darkness.

"What is it Clyde" Maria asked sounding a little scared.

"I don't know" Clyde replied.

But one thing Clyde was sure about was, the sound was getting closer.

"Whatever it is, I think it's hunting us," Clyde told Maria trying his hardest not to sound as scared as he really was.

"Get off me" Rani's voice yelled.

"That's Rani" Clyde said as he ran towards her voice.

Rani came running out of the darkness, but triped and fell on to the ground.

"Rani" Clyde shouted as he ran over to her, and helped her up.

"Oh Clyde" Rani told him as she hugged him.

"You ok" Clyde asked.

Rani nodded. Clyde then saw a figure appear out of the darkness, the figure raised his fingers to his lips and wished, Clyde and Rani watched in horror as a dark shape came out of the darkness and began to charge towards them.

"Run" Clyde told her.

They quickly got up and ran back towards Maria.

"It's gaining on us," Maria said as they ran.

"Just keep running" Clyde replied not daring to stop.

They continued running until they got to the housing estate, and found an alleyway to hide in, the dark shape stopped and began to search for it's pray.

"Don't move" Rani whispered.

The shape continued it's search, and slowly crawled away, Clyde sighed with relief.

"What the hell was that?" Rani asked.

"Don't know but it sure was fast" Maria answered.

Clyde came out of their hiding place, but kicked something on the ground.

"Oh no" Clyde simply said.

The dark shape heard the noise and turned and charged back towards Clyde.

"Clyde" Rani screamed.

Clyde was frozen to the stop as the shape pounced. But then a man appeared and kicked the shape in the face, knocking the creature to the ground,

"Pick on someone your own size" The man told it.

The creature roared as jumped up, pining the man to the wall with one of its huge hands, and raised its other arm to strike the man with its claws.

"Hey" Maria yelled as he threw a rock at the creature.

The creature turned towards and the three teens could see it was a slitheen,

"Where's the vinegar when you need it" Clyde Joked nervously.

The slitheen was about to charge, when the man jumped on it's back.

"I've got a little present for you" the man continued.

He pulled out a small knife and stuck it into the slitheen's collar, it short-circuited causing the slitheen to scream in pain, and run off into the darkness.

"That was too close" Clyde said as he wiped his forehead.

"What the hell was that thing?" the man asked.

"That was a slitheen" Rani answered.

"Yeah but there not normally as aggressive as that" Maria explained.

"So are you 3 alien hunters then?" The man asked.

"Something like that" Maria replied as she grinned at Clyde and Rani.

Rani walked up to the man and held out her hand.

"I'm Rani and this is Clyde and Maria" She introduced.

"Brad turner space marine corp." the man replied as he shook Rani's hand.

"Space marines, cool" Clyde said.

Rani and Maria both rolled their eyes.

"So were you guys after that creature" Brad asked.

"Not exactly" Rani answered.

"We're looking for 2 of our friends Sarah Jane and Luke" Maria told him.

"I wonder if that's who lieutenant graham and will are with" Brad replied.

Just then brad's radio crackled.

"Brad it's Dusty, do you read me" Dusty voice called.

Brad grabbed his radio.

"Loud and clear Dusty" Brad answered.

"Any luck finding the trigiod" Dusty asked.

"No sign of it yet, but I've ran into 3 alien hunters, there looking for 2 of their friends…" Brad told him.

Brad the turned to Clyde and the 2 girls.

"What were there names again?" he asked.

"Sarah Jane and luke" Rani replied.

"Yeah Sarah Jane and Luke, is that who lieutenant graham is with" Brad continued.

"Not sure I'll contact him and find out, but you need to get off the streets, the alliance have sent 5 more trigiod's to deal with us" Dusty explained.

"Not the best news I've had today" Brad said.

"We're setting up a base at an old water works, I'm sending you the coordinates" Dusty replied.

"Ok Dusty, we'll meet you there, Brad out" Brad added.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and Luke were back at the UNIT base with lieutenant graham and sergeant gaskill, Mike Yates walked in to the room.

"The evacuation is well under way," Mike told them.

"Good" Lee graham answered as he got up.

He turned to mike.

"Well, I best be getting back to my men, decide how were going to deal with these trigiod's" Lee graham continued.

"Ok, we'll give you what support you need" mike said.

"Thank you" lee graham replied.

Just then one of mikes soldiers entered the room.

"Sir we have a problem, 3 of the residents are unaccounted for" the solider explained.

"Who?" mike asked.

"2 boys and a young man" the solider replied.

"Relax it's ok, there under our protection" lieutenant graham told them.

"Why didn't you tell us this before" Mike asked.

"The young man has issues with your UNIT group, I had to be sure I didn't put him in any danger" the lieutenant explained.

"I understand" Mike said.

"Lieutenant may Luke and I tag along, may be I can reassure him," Sarah Jane asked.

"I can't see why not, but just you 2 ok" lee graham answered.

"Thank you" Sarah Jane replied.

Lee graham nodded in reply, and turned to sergeant gaskill.

"I want you to stay here, and help the colonel and his men," He said.

Sergeant gaskill nodded.

"Very good sir" he replied.

"I'll contact you as soon as soon as I rejoin the others," the lieutenant added.

Clyde, Rani, and Maria had now arrived, at the old waterworks with brad.

"Would you mind waiting here?" Brad Asked.

"Sure thing" Clyde replied.

Brad then turned and walked into the large warehouse they were stood next too.

"Hey isn't this the warehouse, where that time machine was" Clyde asked.

"You mean where it will be" Rani pointed out.

Clyde held his head.

"Man time travel sure is confusing," he answered.

"Don't worry Clyde, It does take a bit getting used to," Maria said as she put her hand on Clyde's shoulder.

Brad was now in the middle of the warehouse, when he heard something moving, but before he could look behind him, a gun was put to the back of his head.

"Hold it there" a figure ordered.

Brad suddenly grabbed the gun, and threw its owner over his shoulder, knocking the figure to the ground and aimed the gun at him.

"You really need to work on your combat training Dusty" brad replied.

Brad tossed the gun back to fellow space marine Dusty Monroe.

"I had to be sure it was you" Dusty told him.

Brad offered his hand to his friend, Dusty took it and Brad help him up.

"So where are these alien hunters" Dusty asked as he put his pistol back onto his belt.

"There waiting at the entrance to the warehouse" Brad answered.

They we're about to head for the entrance, when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Dusty whispered.

Brad put a finger to his lips, and pointed towards the location of the noise, both marines slowly walked towards it, suddenly a figure jumped out and grabbed Dusty.

"Dusty" Brad shouted.

Clyde, Rani, and Maria all heard brad shout.

"Something happening" Maria said.

"Come on" Rani told them as she ran into the warehouse.

Clyde and Maria followed.

Brad ran over to dusty and grabbed the small figure and held it above the ground.

"Let me go" the figure demanded as it's feet dangled in the air.

"Feisty little thing, best watch out Dusty, he could have you eye out" Brad mocked.

"Very funny" Dusty replied.

Clyde Rani and Maria then arrived and Maria stopped dead in there tracks.

"I don't believe it," She said.

Scrambling to get free from brad was the Graske.

"Friend of yours" Brad asked.

"Oh anything but" Maria replied.

Brad turned to the Graske.

"Let me go" the Graske repeated.

"Not until you tell us why you're sneaking around here?" Brad demanded.

"People here, don't belong" The Graske answered.

"What are you going on about?" Clyde asked.

"You don't belong, Graske must stop you, and friends, from changing time line," the Graske continued.

"What?" Clyde Rani and Maria said in unison.

Rani and Maria walked up to the Graske.

"We're not the ones trying to change the time line," Maria told him.

"Yeah we thought that's what you were up to," Rani continued.

"No, I'm here to stop, time line from changing" The Graske answered.

"Hey what's going on?" A voice asked.

The 3 teens couldn't believe their eyes, as a teenage Mark Harkins came into the room

"No way" Clyde said.

"Mark?" Rani added.

"How do you know my name" Mark demanded.

"Oh it's a long story," Maria answered.

To be continued.


	37. Under Attack

Sarah Jane, Luke, and Lee Graham, were running through the streets of the estate.

"Keep going, it's right behind us," The lieutenant yelled.

Suddenly a laser blast shot towards them, destroying a car in front of them.

"This way" Sarah Jane told them as she led them down another street.

Meanwhile Clyde and mark and the others, were in the space marines control room brad and dusty had set up, at the old water works,

"So you lot are from the future," Mark asked.

Clyde and the girls had just finishing explaining, why they had travelled back in time.

"That's right" Clyde answered.

"17 years in the future to be exact" Rani replied.

Mark sat down trying to take it all in.

"Ok, this is getting a bit weird, even for me." Mark continued.

Rick and Marcus, were now sat close to the Graske, Rick poked him.

"Hey, you leave Graske, alone" The Graske snapped.

"Sorry, your just my first alien" Rick said.

He turned to mark.

"This is so cool" Rick added.

This made mark smile.

"It sure is" Mark answered.

Just then the space marines radio crackled.

"Lee Graham to base, repeat Lee Graham to base" Lee Graham voice called.

Dusty went over to the radio and picked it up.

"Base receiving, where are you sir, we were starting to get worried" Dusty answered.

"I'm afraid we've ran into a trigiod, and we're under attack," Lee Graham quickly explained.

Brad ran over to his weapons.

"Tell the lieutenant, I'm on my way" Brad said as he left the room.

"Lieutenant, brads coming to assist you" Brad continued.

"Roger that, stay alert the other trigiod's may have located you" Lee Graham replied.

"Understood sir, good luck" Dusty said.

"Thanks dusty, Lee Graham out" The lieutenant added.

He turned to Sarah Jane and Luke.

"Helps on the way" he told them.

Another laser blast shot towards them hitting the ground.

"Lets just hope it gets here in time" Luke replied.

High above them a space marine shuttle headed for earth, which had been detected by UNIT, at the school they were using as a forward base, a solider came up to mike.

"Colonel, we've detected another radar contact," he said.

Sergeant Gaskill turned to the solider.

"A re-entry curve from low orbit" He asked.

The solider nodded.

"Yes" the solider, answered.

Sergeant Gaskill began to smile.

"That'll be out reinforcements," he explained.

Gaskill turned to mike.

"I'll need your communication system, to set up a landing beacon," he told mike.

"Be my guest" mike answered.

But UNIT were not the only ones who had detected the shuttle, so had the alliance, on board there ship the man with the mechanical eye stood before his commander.

"Report" the commander demanded.

"We have detected a space marine shuttle, heading for the planet earth, we have traced it back to its place of origin" the man explained.

"Excellent, move us into position, and prepare to attack" the commanded ordered.

"By your command" the man replied as he bowed and left the room.

Back at the UNIT base, a lone solider was patrolling, outside in the school's playground, as he walked up and down he heard a noise.

"Who goes there?" the solider said as he raised his gun.

The solider slowly walked forwards, he then realised something was behind him, the solider spun around, to see it was just another UNIT solider.

"Wow easy" the other solider, said as he raised his hands.

The first solider lowered his gun.

"Don't sneak up on people like that Carlos," he told him.

"Sorry Jay" Carlos apologised.

"I take it you're here to relive me" Jay continued.

"Aren't I always, anything to report" Carlos asked.

"Nope all quite, I'm not one to tempt fate, but I kinda wish something would happen" Jay answered.

"I know what you mean," Carlos added.

As the 2 continued to talk, they didn't realise they were being watched by a trigiod.

Sarah Jane, Luke and Lee Graham, were still being chased, when Luke triped and fell.

"Luke" Sarah Jane yelled as she stopped.

She was about to run back to him, when a laser blast shot towards her.

"Mum" Luke shouted.

Lee Graham wasted no time, and grabbed her.

"Get down" The lieutenant told her as he pulled Sarah Jane to the ground,

He then rolled on the ground and fired his pistol, in the direction the blast came from, but the trigiod fired again, hitting the lee's arm and knocking him to the ground.

"Lieutenant" Sarah Jane said as ran over to him.

"Get out of here" Lee Graham demanded.

"No we're not leaving you behind" Sarah Jane replied.

The trigiod appeared before them, its eye's flashing red as it aimed its shoulder cannon. Suddenly a hail of bullets hit the trigiod's back.

"Surprise" brad turners voice yelled.

The trigiod turned and fired at it's attacker, brad jumped out of the way and pulled out his knife, which he threw it at the trigiod cutting the power cable to it's laser cannon.

"Got ya," brad said as he pulled out 2 laser guns.

Brad opened fire hitting the trigiod several times, before it jumped over brad and fled.

"Looks like I got here just in time" Brad continued.

He put his guns away and walked up to Lee Graham.

"We better get after that trigiod before it repairs itself" Lee Graham told him.

The lieutenant tried to get up but Brad stopped him.

"Easy, first lets get that arm looked at" Brad replied.

Brad pulled out some sort of medical device, and scanned the lieutenant's arm.

"Just a laser burn, soon sort that" Brad added.

Brad took a metal tube from one of his pockets, which he ran down the lieutenant's arm, Sarah Jane and Luke watched with amazement and the burn slowly disappeared.

"Thanks Brad" Lee Graham said.

"Anytime, now lets get that trigiod shall we" Brad replied.

Brad held out one of his hands, which the lieutenant took, and Brad helped him up, Lee Graham then turned to Sarah Jane.

"Go on ahead, we'll join you back at our base, as soon as we've dealt with that trigiod" he told her.

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Good luck" she answered.

Brad then removed something from his wrist that looked a lot like Mark's scanner.

"I've programmed the location of the waterworks into this" Brad told her.

He handed Sarah Jane the scanner, which she put on her wrist.

"If you run into trouble press this, it will send out a distress signal and it was also surround you in a force filed that will protect you until we get to you" Brad explained.

"Thank you" Sarah Jane replied.

Back at the UNIT base sergeant Gaskill had now set-up the landing beacon for the space marine's shuttle.

"There we go, landing beacon active," Gaskill said.

"Where you planning on bringing them down?" Mike asked.

"On other side of the forest, can't have the trigiod's finding them" Gaskill answered.

"But won't they been seen by the public" one solider asked.

Sergeant Gaskill turned to him.

"Relax, trigiod's aren't the only ones that can cloak" Gaskill replied with a grin.

"Colonel" A voice shouted.

Mike and Sergeant Gaskill turned to see a UNIT solider run into the room.

"What is it corporal" Mike asked.

"Sir, We've lost contact with all our outside patrols" the solider explained.

"Trigiod" Gaskill said as he pulled out his gun.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane and Luke had almost reached the old water works.

"I hope the lieutenant and his friend will be ok" Luke said.

"They'll be fine" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane looked at brads scanner.

"We're almost there," She continued.

Sarah Jane continued to walk, but Luke didn't move.

"What's wrong" Sarah Jane asked as she stopped.

"Thought I saw something" Luke answered.

Sarah Jane went over to Luke, and looked in the direction he was.

"Well, there's nothing there now" Sarah Jane added.

Luke turned to her.

"Guess I must be seeing things" he told her.

Sarah Jane smiled and put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Come on let's get to the waterworks" she replied.

At the school Sergeant Gaskill and Mike Yates were now outside, and had found the soldiers that had been patrolling, on the ground, Gaskill checked them.

"Are they?" mike started.

Sergeant gaskill slowly nodded.

"A trigiod's here alright" He Answered.

Mike pulled out his radio.

"Greyhound to Trap 1, This is a code red, repeat code red, a hostile has infiltrated the base, all personnel to remain on maximum alert" Mike told everyone.

Lieutenant graham and brad turner, were still searching for the damaged trigiod, when they found some blue liquid on the ground, brad went over to it and scanned it.

"Looks like it's more damaged than we thought" Brad said.

"Lieutenant graham, come in please, do you read" Dusty's voice called.

The lieutenant grabbed his radio.

"Yes Dusty, what is it" Lee Graham asked.

"The shuttle with our reinforcements has just landed, but we've detected another ship heading for the moon base, sir it's a base star" Dusty explained.

Suddenly a laser blast flew towards lee graham and brad. They both dived out of the way and looked around to see two trigiod's decloak in front of them.

Alarms began to sound throughout the space marine base, captain Chapman ran into a room where a man stood.

"Commander, they've found us," the captain told him.

The commander turned to him.

"Begin the evacuation" The commander replied.

The alliance base star slowly approached the moon, onboard the man with the mechanical eye was once again reporting to his commander.

"We are within striking distance of the marines base," The man told his commander.

"Let the attack begin" The commander ordered.

Hundreds of small ships, began to launch from the base star, and headed for the moon.

Back on earth Dusty was busy grabbing his weapons.

"I have to go and help the lieutenant," he told everyone.

"Dusty" Mark shouted.

Dusty turned and quickly went over to him.

"There's wave after wave a small objects heading for the moon" mark explained as he pointed at a radar screen.

"Their launching their fighters" Dusty replied felling helpless.

Just then all the lights went out.

"Everyone stay close" dusty said as he cocked his gun.

An explosion ripped through the UNIT base, as soldiers ran in all directions.

"Greyhound to UNIT HQ we are under attack, we need back up at once" Mike Yates said into his radio.

But there was no reply, all mike could hear was static. He turned to sergeant Gaskill.

"Dam it, the trigiod must have, taken out our communications relay" mike told him.

Just then a section of roof came in, as the trigiod dropped into the corridor.

"Get down" Sergeant Gaskill yelled as the trigiod fired.

Sarah Jane and Luke had now arrived at the water works but they we're not alone.

"That's far enough miss smith," A voice told them.

Sarah Jane and Luke turned to see a figure.

"Who are you" Sarah Jane demanded.

The figure remained silent instead he raised his fingers to his lips and whistled, Sarah Jane and luke watch in horror as the slitheen appeared and charged towards them.

"Run" Sarah Jane Screamed.

To Be Continued.


	38. Reunited

"Run" Sarah Jane screamed.

Sarah Jane and Luke ran towards a large door, which led into the old water works.

"Quick in here" Sarah Jane said as she swung open the door.

Luke ran inside followed by Sarah Jane, but as they closed the door, one of the slitheen's arms came swinging around the door.

"Look out" Luke yelled as he quickly picked up a pipe from the ground.

Luke hit the slitheen's arm with it, and the monster yelped in pain as it pulled it's arm away from the door, Sarah Jane wasted no time and slammed the door shut.

"Was that a slitheen?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but this one's a lot more aggressive than they normally are" Sarah Jane replied.

Suddenly the door began to shake violently, as the slitheen pounded it with its claws.

"Come on, that door won't hold it long" Sarah Jane told Luke.

On the moon the space marines were busy evacuating the base, the commander and captain Chapman, were now in their main control room.

"Enemy closing 90 microns" one of the marines said.

"Power up the gun batteries, then get to shuttle" the commander Answered.

"Yes sir" the marine replied.

"We should get you to the shuttle as well sir" the captain told him.

"No, someone has to stay here, and send the distress signal" He explained.

"Let me stay sir, we need you on the surface" the captain answered.

"That's your job now old friend" the commander replied.

The commander removed his commander insignias.

"Sir please" the captain pleaded.

"I'm sorry Paul, but this is my final order" The commander continued.

He removed the captain's insignias, and placed his own on the captain's uniform.

"Regroup with lieutenant Graham and the other survivors, commander" he added.

The forma captain stood to attention and saluted his commander.

"It's been an honour sir," he said.

His commander saluted him back.

"Goodbye old friend, and good luck" The old commander replied.

Back at the water works Dusty and the other were now in the generator room, to find it had been smashed to pieces.

"Well, I think we can safely say, why the power went" Mark said.

Suddenly Dusty's scanner began to bleep.

"What is it" Rani asked.

"I'm detecting 3 life signs, 2 inside the building and one outside," Dusty answered as he looked at his scanner.

"Trigiod's?" Clyde asked.

"No if it was trigiod's, we wouldn't know until they attacked" Dusty replied.

Just they heard the distance sound of a metal door giving way.

"Well, that's the 3rd life sign inside" Dusty continued.

"I bet it's that slitheen" Maria replied.

"Let's just hope the other 2 life signs aren't" Clyde added.

As the alliance fighters began their attack on the base, the moons surface was lit by hundreds of laser blasts, as the space marine gun turrets returned fire.

Commander Chapman ran through the base as it exploded around him. He soon made it to the shuttle bay, where he found one of the marines waiting for him.

"I'd almost given up, where's the commander" The marine asked.

"He's staying behind Zack, to send the distress signal to the fleet," the new commander explained.

"Then let's make sure it's not in vain" Zack Replied.

Zack led Commander Chapman to the shuttle, and then got into his fighter.

"Everyone set" Zack asked.

"Ready for take off Captain" Came the reply.

"Then lets show the alliance what were made of," Zack said as he launched his ship.

As the alliance continued there attack, Zack and other 4 other fighters launched, from the space marine base followed by the shuttle, but they were soon detected.

"Ships are being launched from the marine's base" one of the alliance pilots reported.

"Brake off and pursue" Came the reply.

"By your command" the pilot answered.

Several alliance fighters pulled away from the main attack, and headed for the shuttle.

"Uh oh, looks like we've got company," A voice said over Zack's radio.

"Roger that Jake, James, Cody, you stay with the shuttle, Frank, Ollie, your with me" Zack ordered.

Zack and 2 other fighters pulled away from the shuttle, and flew towards the advancing alliance fighters.

Back at the school Mike Yates, Sergeant Gaskill, and a group of UNIT soldiers had set up a barricade, in the distance they could hear the trigiod approaching.

"Here it comes" Mike Said.

Suddenly a laser blast shot down the corridor and hit the barricade.

"Open fire" Mike ordered.

Sparks rained off the trigiod, it leaped into one of the class rooms, and moments later came crashing through the wall next to the barricade, the trigiod grabbed one of the solider and threw him through a window.

"Aim for its shoulder canon" Gaskill shouted.

Mike and the soldiers did as he said, and eventually destroyed the cannon, as the soldiers continued to fire, the trigiod crashed through another wall, Mike and the soldiers followed but the trigiod had vanished.

"Where's it gone?" Mike asked.

"Must have changed it's form" Gaskill replied.

Sergeant gaskill got his answer when a large dog appeared. It charged at Gaskill and changed back into the trigiod, as it pinned him against the wall.

"Gaskill" Mike Yates yelled.

Mike wasted no time and shot the trigiod in the head, this distracted the trigiod long enough for Gaskill to push the trigiod away from him; Gaskill then stuck something onto the trigiod, and ran towards Mike.

"Take cover" Sergeant Gaskill shouted.

Everyone did as he said, as the trigiod was blown in half, Gaskill got up and walked over to the smouldering remains, suddenly the trigiod reached out and grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't" Gaskill told it.

Gaskill pulled out his laser and shot the trigiod in the head, as Mike walked up to him he could see the trigiod's eye's fading to nothing.

"Well that's that" Mike continued.

But then blue energy began to run across the trigiod.

"Oh no it's not, this body about to blow" Gaskill replied.

Everyone quickly ran down the corridor to a fire exit, and headed outside just as a whole section of the school was destroyed, knocking everyone to the ground.

"That was too close" Mike added as Sergeant Gaskill helped him up.

High above them the battle with the alliance fighters continued.

"Heads up Ollie there's a pair on your tail" Zack Said when he saw 2 alliance fighters behind Ollie.

The fighters opened fire, and Ollie rolled his ship to avoid their lasers and pulled away, but one of the alliance fighters stayed on him.

"Pull up Ollie, I'll try to get him off" Frank told him.

Frank flew towards the two ships; he fired his lasers and destroyed the alliance fighter.

"Nice shooting" Ollie replied.

In the marine's base, the old commander was quickly aligning the communication dish.

"That's it, now lets hope someone's listening" the commander said to himself.

The commander then pushed a button on the consol.

Outside Zack had just destroyed another alliance fighter, when he saw the shuttle has safely reached the earth, and was entering the earth's atmosphere.

"Yes they've made it, brake off, brake off," Zack told his two wingmen.

All 3 fighters turned away, and flew full throttle towards the earth.

"Zack Hunter to all space marine units, the shuttle is away repeat the shuttle is away," Zack said into his radio.

In the space marine base, the commander began to smile when he heard Zack's voice.

"Good luck everyone," He said.

The alliance fighters had now destroyed most of the gun turrets and had began bombing the base, explosions ripped through the base until in one final fire ball, the base and the commander were gone.

The marine's shuttle came through the atmosphere, followed by Zack and his fighters.

"Zack it's Jake, I'm picking up a landing beacon, but I can't contact anyone" Jake's voice told him.

"Carry on to the rendezvous point, I'll fly over the area and try my short wave" Zack answered.

"Copy that" Jake replied.

Zack pulled away from the shuttle, and headed over the forest towards the housing estate. Where he could see the smoke from the school, rising in the distance.

"Well, something's happened" Zack said to himself.

Zack then flicked a switch on his radio.

"Lieutenant Graham, this is captain Hunter do you copy" Zack said into his radio as he flew towards the Cole hill estate.

On the ground lee graham and brad turner were running through the streets, with a trigiod close behind, suddenly a laser blast hit a lamp post in front of them.

"They're trying to head us off," Lee Graham shouted as he as brad took cover.

They both watched as a trigiod came out from behind a van.

"Keep it busy" Brad said as the trigiod fired just missing him.

Lieutenant graham nodded and opened fire, Brad ran around the van and charged at the trigiod, and fired at close range, the trigiod staggered back, but then another trigiod appeared and fired.

"Get out of here" lee graham yelled as ran.

Brad fired a high explosive round at the trigiod, and followed Lee Graham an alley, the trigiod's gave chase but brad was waiting,

as one of the trigiod's came around the corner, brad hit it around the head with his gun,

"Take that" Brad told it.

But the other trigiod appeared and opened fire, the two marines ran down the alley as lasers blasts exploded behind them.

Back at the old waterworks Dusty stopped dead.

"The life signs are very close," He whispered.

Just then everyone heard footsteps.

"Get ready" Dusty warned as 2 figures approached.

The figures came into the light, and Clyde Rani and Maria all began to smile.

"Sarah Jane, Luke" The 3 teens said in unison.

"Oh am I glad to see you" Sarah Jane said as she hugged the teens.

Luke soon joined them.

"But what are you 3 doing here" Sarah Jane asked.

"We came to rescue you" Rani answered.

"But the fissure sealed itself, how did you open it again" Luke asked.

"With a little help" Clyde said as he held up the cube.

"But how did you" Sarah Jane started.

"Captain Jack gave it me, a present from the doctor" Maria explained.

"Let me guess, you 2 are from the future as well" Mark said as he came forward.

Sarah Jane and Luke couldn't believe their eyes.

"Are you" Luke said.

"Mark Harkins aged 15" Rani replied.

Just then they heard a noise.

"Sorry to brake up the reunion, but that 3rd life sign is getting close" Brad told them.

"It's a slitheen," Sarah Jane answered.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of that thing" Clyde replied.

"Come on, we best get back to the control room" Dusty said as he turned to leave.

Zack was now flying over the smoking remains of the school.

"Lieutenant graham, Sergeant Gaskill, does anyone read me" he called.

Inside the school Mike, Sergeant Gaskill, and Unit soldiers, were trying to get what was left of their equipment, up and running when they heard Gaskill's radio.

"Hey that's captain hunters voice," he said as he looked around for his radio.

He soon dug it out from the rubble, and answered Zack's message.

"Captain this is Sergeant Gaskill" he said into his radio.

"Will, thank god, I was starting to get worried" Zack's voice replied.

"Yeah we've had a bit of trigiod trouble," Gaskill continued.

"Is the lieutenant with you" Zack asked.

"No, he went to rejoin Brad and Dusty" Gaskill explained.

"Well, I think your not the only one, that's had a run in with a trigiod, I can't contact any of them" Zack told him.

"Then we better find them" Gaskill Answered.

"Hold on, I'm coming into land" Zack replied.

Sarah Jane and the others where now back in the control room, and dusty was trying to restore power to all his equipment.

"So, Mark, Sanjay and Sam, didn't come through the fissure," Sarah Jane asked.

Rani shook her head.

"They were right behind us, but when we came through the other side, they weren't with us they were just gone" She explained.

"Either the fissure closed on them, or they're in another time zone," Maria continued.

"Woman must have changed, destination of fissure" The Graske replied.

"What woman?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Woman Graske came to stop, Graske thought you working for her," He answered.

"But if this woman changed the cause of the fissure, why were only Sanjay, Mark, and Sam were the only one's effected" Luke asked.

"Time cube protected your friends," The Graske explained.

"So that's what this is," Clyde said as he looked at the cube.

"Do you know what this woman wants?" Sarah Jane asked the Graske.

"No Graske thought he'd find out from you" he told her.

"Do you think that slitheen has anything to do with it" Maria asked.

"It does seem likely," Luke added.

"Slitheen is wild, must find slitheen's handler" the Graske explained.

"It's handler," Clyde answered.

"That must be who grabbed me" Rani replied.

"Then that's who we need to find" Sarah Jane told them.

Just then they heard something running above them.

"Sounds like they've found us" Luke said.

Suddenly one of the large doors, began to bang and shake.

"Everyone get behind me," Dusty ordered as he aimed his gun at the door.

Sarah Jane and the others did as he said, as the door came crashing down.

"Go I'll cover you" Dusty shouted as the slitheen entered the room.

But before anyone could move the slitheen charged.

"Too late" Maria screamed.

But the slitheen suddenly stopped dead,

"What the" Rani started.

Everyone watched as a metal hand appeared holding the slitheen's neck, as a trigiod decloaked, two metal claws appeared from the trigiod's arm,

"No" Sarah Jane Yelled.

The trigiod slammed its claws under the slitheen's chin, the creature screamed in pain and slumped to the ground, as the robot removed its blades.

the trigiod then turned to Sarah Jane and the others, its eye's flashing red.

"Now what you we do," Clyde said

To Be Continued.


	39. The final battle

Dusty charged at the trigiod, and hit around the head with the butt of his gun, the trigiod grabbed Dusty and threw him across the room, knocking him out.

"Dusty" Maria yelled.

"We need to get out of here," Sarah Jane shouted as the trigiod opened fire.

Everyone ran in different directions, and the trigiod switched its vision to infrared,

And could see everyone had split into groups.

The trigiod then pulled several object off its side, which rolled onto the ground, and transformed into large metal spiders, that headed after everyone.

Meanwhile Lee Graham and Brad were standing with there back to the wall of an alley.

"You think we lost them," Brad asked.

Lee Graham slowly shook his head.

"Don't think so, you know how relentless they are" he replied.

"I hate this, just waiting for them to get us" Brad continued.

Lee Graham then raised his hand.

"Someone's coming" He whispered.

The Lieutenant and Brad waited, until a man appeared.

"Freeze" Brad shouted as he aimed his gun at the man.

"What are your name, and your reason for here?" Lee Graham demanded.

"I missed the evacuation, are you here to take me to safety" The man asked.

"Why haven't we seen you before, come on talk" Brad asked.

"Look I don't know what you're playing at, I just want to get to out of here," The man answered.

"He's got red eyes," Brad whispered into Lee Graham's ear.

"Just one more question, where was the evac point" The lieutenant asked.

"Somewhere you're not going to see again," The man said as he turned into a trigiod.

Twin blades came out of the trigiod's arm and it swung them at Brad, Brad used his gun to block the strike, and hit the trigiod in the face with it, but then another laser blast shot towards brad.

"Look out it's the other one" Brad warned as he dodged the blast.

Brad then ran towards where the blast had come from.

"I'm going to get close up to it, where is it," Brad said.

Brad then ran into the trigiod causing it to decloak.

"It can't shoot you while you're close" Brad continued.

Brad then stabbed the trigiod in the neck with his knife.

"Brad get down" Lee Graham yelled.

Brad dropped to the ground as the lieutenant opened fire; Brad then rolled over and fired a high explosive round at close range.

The trigiod was sent flying into the air, and was sent crashing against a wall, Brad then turned to Lee Graham, to see the other trigiod was now back on it's feet.

"Lee" Brad yelled as the trigiod fired.

The blast sent the lieutenant against a wall. Brad fired at the trigiod as he ran over to Lee Graham and grabbed him.

"Quick get in, get in" he told the lieutenant as he pulled him behind a wall.

The trigiod fired once again hitting the wall, both marines appeared and returned fire and Brad fired with another explosive round,

"Nice shot" Lee Graham told him.

The explosive round had destroyed the left hand side of the trigiod's head and shoulder, it slumped to the ground, as brad walked towards it reloading his gun.

"Just one to finish it off" Brad added as he fired on final shot.

The shot hit the trigiod and exploded sending metal and blue liquid in all directions.

Brad then Jumped behind the wall as the trigiod self-destructed.

"That's one less trigiod to worry about" Brad said as walked over to Lee Graham.

"Hey where did the other one go?" The lieutenant asked.

Lee Graham soon got his answer as a laser beam appeared on his chest, Brad slowly turned to see a trigiod appear behind him, Brad dropped his gun and raised his hands.

"We surrender" Brad said.

"Surrender" the trigiod repeated as it processed the meaning of the word.

"Yes we know you need us alive, so you can scan us and take our forms, otherwise you would have killed us already" Brad told it.

Brad slowly walked up to the trigiod and pulled out a black box out of his pocket.

"Let's make things easier, this device contains our DNA scans" Brad continued as he gave the box to the trigiod.

Brad then turned and ran back towards Lee Graham.

"Run" Brad shouted as he grabbed him.

The trigiod was engulfed in and explosion, followed by a 2nd explosion that sent Lee Graham and Brad to the ground.

"Wow, now that was an explosion" Brad said as he helped the lieutenant up.

"What the hell was that thing you gave it" Lee Graham asked.

"Oh just something toddy put together, must have a word with him about the timing mind, he said 10 seconds till it went off" Brad explained.

"Well timing never was his strong point" Lee Graham replied.

Brad put Lee Grahams arm over his shoulder to help him walk, but as the two marines turned to leave they heard something coming towards them.

"Hey what's that?" Brad asked as he pointed to an object in the sky.

"Looks like one of our fighters" Lee Graham replied.

"Lieutenant this is Captain Hunter, do you read" Lee Graham's radio crackled.

"Zack is that you" Lee Graham asked as he grabbed his radio.

"Sure is buddy, looks like I've missed all the fun?" Zack answered.

"Yeah, that's two trigiod's down" Lee Graham continued.

"You can make that 3, Gaskill got one too as well," Zack said as he turned to the sergeant who was sat behind him.

"Couldn't have done it without UNIT's help" Gaskill added.

"Good work Sergeant," the lieutenant told him.

"It's right behind us," Clyde yelled as he ran towards Maria and Luke.

A laser blast shot towards them as they ran around the corner hitting the wall.

"This way" Luke told them as he ran up a staircase.

Clyde and Maria followed, they soon came to a metal door, but they couldn't open it.

"It's locked" Maria said as she banged her hand against the door.

The 3 teens then slowly turned as they heard the footsteps of the trigiod approaching, the robot walked towards them, and aimed its shoulder cannon at them.

"Well, it's been great knowing you guys" Clyde told his friends.

Just then the Graske appeared and jumped onto the trigiod's head, covering its eye's.

"Graske got you now" the Graske shouted.

The trigiod spun around and the Graske lost his grip, the robot threw the Graske off him, but Clyde, Luke, and Maria charged at the trigiod, and sent it over a railing.

"Take That" Maria yelled.

Maria and the boys watched the trigiod fell several floors, until it crashed to the floor of the warehouse, Luke and the other then went over to the Graske.

"You ok" Luke asked.

The Graske nodded.

"Thanks for the help little guy" Clyde said as he helped the Graske up.

"Yeah we thought we we're gonnas" Maria replied.

"Graske happy to help" The Graske answered.

"Rani look out" Sarah Jane's voice shouted in the distance.

"That's mum's voice" Luke said as he ran in the direction of her voice.

Clyde turned to Maria and grinned.

"Just like old times" He added.

"Sure is" Maria replied as they headed after Luke.

Several metal spiders were chasing Sarah Jane and Rani.

"What are those things" Rani asked as they ran.

"I'm guessing a little present from that trigiod" Sarah Jane replied.

Sarah Jane and Rani weren't the only ones, who were running from the spiders.

"Quick in here" Mark told Rick and Marcus.

They Ran into a small room, and Mark quickly slammed the door shut.

"We should be alright in here for a while" Mark hoped.

"I can't take this anymore" Marcus said as he slumped down on a wooden crate.

"First we're attacked by a robot, then we run into a real aliens, then a green monster comes after us, and now we're being chased by metal spiders," he continued.

"Don't forget about our time travelling friends" Rick replied.

"It's sure been a strange couple of days," Mark answered.

Just then Mark and the 2 boys, could hear lots of scraping at the door.

"So much for your hiding place" Marcus added.

"Guess need to find a way out of here" Mark replied.

"Over here" Rick said as he found a ventilation shaft.

Mark went over to him.

"Nice one Rick" Mark told the boy as he pulled off the vent cover.

Mark quickly headed down the vent shaft followed by Rick and Marcus.

Sarah Jane and Rani we're still running through the old waterworks, when a spider jumped out of nowhere, and went for Sarah Jane's throat.

"Sarah Jane" Rani screamed.

Just then a laser blast hit the spider and destroyed it, followed by more laser blast, which destroyed the other pursing spiders, Sarah Jane and Rani turned to see a figure.

"That's the man who grabbed me, when the slitheen attacked us" Rani explained.

Sarah Jane stepped in front of Rani.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is unimportant," The man answered.

"Why did you set that slitheen onto us, what are you up to?" Rani continued.

"Nothing personal my dear, but you and your friends were interfering with the mistresses plans" the man replied

"Well I'm afraid your pet is dead, so what ever you came back to change, we'll stop you" Sarah Jane told him.

The man began to laugh.

"My mistress didn't send me here to change the time line," He added.

"She just wanted me out of the way" Sarah Jane replied sounding shocked.

"Yes, and you fell for it beautifully, we are going to change the time line, but not here not now" The man told her.

"You" A voice shouted

The man turned to see the Graske with Luke, Clyde, and Maria.

"You don't belong" the Graske continued as he walked towards the man.

"Well, well if it isn't the traitor" the man mocked.

"You tricked Graske into helping you, now Graske here to stop you" He answered.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid your too late too stop us now" the man replied as he pushed a button on his wrist and vanished.

"What was that all about" Clyde asked.

"It appears who ever is behind this, has been playing us all along" Sarah Jane Explained.

"It's not this point in time they want to change, they just wanted us out of the way" Rani replied.

"We need to get back to our time, and find out where they plan to change the time line," Sarah Jane added.

Suddenly a laser blast hit the wall next to Luke, he turned to see the trigiod.

"First we need to lose that trigiod," Luke yelled.

"This way quickly" Sarah Jane told everyone.

Sarah Jane ran down the corridor, followed by Luke and the others.

Outside the water works a vent cover was kicked away by mark.

"Keep moving," he said as he jumped out of the shaft.

Mark helped Rick and Marcus out of the shaft, but they could hear the sound of the metal spiders advancing behind them.

"These things just don't give up do they" Marcus continued.

"Mark" Rick shouted.

Mark and Marcus turned to see more metal spiders crawling towards them.

"They've cut us off," Mark said as more spiders came out of the vent shaft.

"Get down" a voice yelled.

Mark quickly pulled Rick and Marcus down, as the air was filled with gunfire. The firing continued until all the spiders were destroyed.

"Cease fire," The voice ordered.

Mark and the boys slowly got up, to see Mike Yates and a group of UNIT soldiers.

"You 3 ok" Mike asked.

Mark simply nodded.

"Where are lieutenant graham and Sarah Jane?" Mike added.

"She's inside with her friends, but there's a trigiod in there," Mark quickly explained.

Sarah Jane and the others had now come to another large warehouse, but a trigiod was waiting for them.

"Look out it's another one" Luke yelled.

Sarah Jane and the others turned back, but the other trigiod was stood in the doorway, it pushed a button on its wrist, and metal spiders appeared and surrounded the gang.

"We're trapped" Rani said.

Everyone stood back to back, as the two trigiod's aimed their shoulder cannons at them, But then dusty appeared, and hit one of the trigiods around the head with a pipe.

"Remember me" Dusty said as he hit the trigiod again.

"Dusty look out" Maria warned.

Dusty turned to see the other trigiod had locked onto him, suddenly the roof of the warehouse was ripped apart, as two large laser bolts hit the trigiod and destroyed it.

"What the" Clyde started.

Everyone looked up to see Zack's fighter fly over the warehouse.

"Looks like someone could do with a hand" Zack's voice said through Dusty's radio.

As Zack spoke a space marine shuttle appeared overhead, and lee graham, brad, sergeant gaskill, and a group of space marines dropped from the shuttle.

"Everyone down" Sarah Jane yelled.

The space marines landed and opened fire destroying all the spiders, the trigiod began to return fire, but Mike and the UNIT soldiers appeared behind it.

"Open fire" Mike ordered.

The trigiod was caught in crossfire of bullets and laser fire, which continued until the trigiod slumped to the ground.

"It's all yours captain" Lee Graham said into his radio.

"Roger that" Came Zack's reply.

Zack flew over the warehouse one more time and grabbed the trigiod with a magnetic clamp; He could see the trigiod was beginning to spark as he flew higher and higher.

"So long sucker" Zack said as he dropped the trigiod and turned his ship away.

As Zack flew away the trigiod exploded in a giant fireball.

"Mission complete" Zack said as he headed back to the water works.

That night Sarah Jane and the others joined lee graham and the other space marines, at a memorial for their fallen commander.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to leave" Sarah Jane told Lee Graham.

"I'm not going to pretend, too understand any of this time travel business, but I wish you luck" the lieutenant replied.

"Thank you" Sarah Jane answered.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed to a land rover where Mike Yates was waiting with Mark Rick and Marcus.

"I think I'm going to miss you Sarah Jane" Mark told her.

"Don't worry you'll see me sooner than you think" Sarah Jane said with a wink.

Luke and the others, said goodbye to mark and the boys, and then turned to Mike Yates, who opened the door to the land rover for them.

"Your chariot awaits miss smith," Mike said.

"Why thank you colonel" Sarah Jane replied with a smile.

Everyone got into the land rover and were taken to where the fissure had opened.

"Well this is it" Sarah Jane said to Mike.

"It's been good to see you again, I'll say hi to the brig for you" he replied.

The two hugged each other, and mike turned to the others.

"You lot look after her now you hear" Mike told them.

"Will do promise" Luke told him.

Mike then headed back to the land rover, and as everyone waved he disappeared into the distance, Sarah Jane then turned to Clyde.

"If you would like to do the honours" Sarah Jane said.

Clyde nodded and held up the Cube, causing the time fissure to open.

"Now lets go and stop that man and his mistress," Sarah Jane added.

But suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Clyde shouted as Rani Grabbed him.

The world began to spin around them, and the last thing Luke remembered was Clyde and Rani holding each other screaming, Luke then woke in his bed in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong Luke?" a female voice asked.

Luke turned to see a figure by the window.

"I was with a group of people in the woods…and I could hear screaming " Luke explained as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, it was just a bad dream" the figure said as she came closer.

"But it was so real" Luke continued.

"It's ok, you're safe while I'm here" the figure told him as she came into the light.

But the figure wasn't Sarah Jane, it was Mrs Wormwood.

"Try and go back to sleep, big day tomorrow remember" Mr wormwood added.

"I'll try night mum" Luke replied.

"Good night my son" Mrs wormwood replied.

To Be Continued Next Series.

Yes that's it for this series of stories, sorry to leave it of a cliff-hanger, but don't worry series 2 will be here on Tuesday the 4th of October,

A big thanks to danny p, yeti100, Kuyoyo, and everyone else who has read and enjoyed these stories, you all make it worth writing them.

Thanks again everyone.

TK.


End file.
